A normal human being
by ilovebooks88
Summary: La storia, per lo più introspettiva, ripercorre l'episodio 6X22 (Blue bird) dal punto di vista dei due protagonisti.
1. Chapter 1

**" Go away" ( T. Lisbon)**

Ci sono cascata. Di nuovo. Come un'idiota. Altro che scaltra agente dell'FBI tutta d'un pezzo. Quando si tratta di lui, mi trasformo in un burattino. E' sempre stato così. Come in quel giorno lontanissimo, quando mi aveva portato davanti a un tramonto mozzafiato e mi aveva detto tutte quelle cose carine, solo per rubarmi il cellulare e liberarsi di me. Sembrava sincero, dopotutto sapevo che, a suo modo, teneva a me. E invece mi aveva abbandonato lì, per la strada, come una cosa vecchia. Aveva detto di avere una sorpresa per me. E io chissà cosa mi ero immaginata. Mi aveva ingannato, si era preso gioco dei miei sentimenti. Quali sentimenti, non avrei saputo dirlo neanche io. Quella volta lo avevo perdonato. Voleva andare a smascherare John il Rosso e sapeva che io, nonostante gli avessi dichiarato il contrario per essere coinvolta, non glielo avrei lasciato uccidere. Perché, a punirlo, ci avrebbe pensato la legge. Perché non avrei mai permesso a Patrick Jane di rovinarsi la vita. Sono sempre stata un libro aperto per lui, me l'aveva detto un milione di volte. Era in gioco la sua missione, non lo potevo certo biasimare. E sapevo che, in cuor suo, voleva anche proteggermi. Ma non mi ero mai sentita così stupida.  
L'ha fatto di nuovo. Ma questa volta la situazione è molto diversa. Aveva scritto una lettera anonima per riaprire un vecchio caso solo per impedirmi di partire. Aveva riportato in superficie il dolore altrui solo perché temeva gli mancasse la terra sotto i piedi. Io sono il suo punto fermo, lo so. Per andare avanti, lui ha bisogno di stabilità e routine. Lavorare con me è la sua routine. Nient'altro. Immaginavo che avrebbe preso male la mia partenza. Per questo era stato l'ultimo a saperlo. In realtà avevo provato a diglielo: un giorno mi ero seduta sul divano vicino a lui, ma, in quel momento, mi sentivo così confusa che, forse, avrei potuto rivelargli cose di cui mi sarei subito pentita; cose a cui non ero, e non sono, capace di dare un nome; cose che non saprò mai, perché, per fortuna, lo squillo del telefono ci aveva interrotti. Avevo cercato di avvisarlo della mia decisione anche la sera in cui Pike mi aveva chiesto di sposarlo: ero tornata in ufficio apposta, ma non ci ero riuscita. Alla fine, l'aveva saputo da altri. Mi ero perfino sentita in colpa. Ma in colpa per cosa? Perché mi stavo costruendo una vita? Mi aveva detto di essersi un po' offeso perché era stato l'ultimo a saperlo. Io gli avevo risposto che era difficile per me dirgli una cosa del genere, dopo tutti questi anni in cui abbiamo lavorato insieme. Volevo convincere lui e me stessa che era solo quello il motivo. Allora lui mi aveva chiesto di restare, di non rompere la squadra. E, per squadra, intendeva me e lui. E la nostra amicizia. Ero rimasta interdetta. Forse non mi aspettavo una frase così diretta. Ma lui, da buon mentalista, se l'era subito rimangiata, scherzandoci su. Per un attimo, non so perché, ero rimasta delusa. Poi avevo tirato un sospiro di sollievo. Tutto a posto, in fin dei conti. Lo immaginavo che la mia assenza lo avrebbe destabilizzato. Era come un bambino a cui stavano sottraendo il suo giocattolo preferito. Ma, come tutti i bambini, dopo qualche minuto avrebbe trovato un giocattolo nuovo ancora più divertente. Questa eventualità non mi faceva piacere, ma gliel'auguravo con tutto il cuore. Avevo previsto che si sarebbe dato da fare per convincermi a rimanere, a suon di battutine su matrimonio e trasferimenti. Avevo previsto che sarebbe stato più gentile del solito. Manipolare la mente è la sua specialità. Quello che non avevo previsto era che il suo egoismo si spingesse così in là. Non gli importava di sfruttare una tragedia altrui. Non gli importava di lasciar riposare in pace una povera donna. Non gli importava nemmeno la mia felicità. Nonostante avesse ripetuto in lungo e in largo il contrario. Come quella sera, quando aveva suonato alla mia porta e mi aveva assicurato che lui sarebbe stato felice per me, qualunque decisione avessi preso. Aveva la voce rotta e gli occhi rossi. Mi aveva fatto male vederlo così. Ero stupita, non mi aspettavo una reazione simile da lui. Quando se n'era andato, non ero riuscita a trattenere le lacrime. Non mi aspettavo nemmeno una reazione simile da me. Le avevo asciugate in fretta ed ero tornata in casa. Dal mio fidanzato. Dall'uomo con cui stavo per iniziare una nuova vita. Non ne capivo il motivo, ma, per tutta la sera non ero riuscita a smettere di pensare agli occhi tristi del mio partner. Avrei desiderato che mi dicesse qualcos'altro, ma neanch'io avrei saputo dire cosa. Parlava di felicità. Ma io ero davvero felice con Marcus? Sarei stata felice a Washington con lui? Probabilmente era proprio questo che Jane voleva: instillare il dubbio nella mia mente. Eppure sembrava sincero e disperato. Non l'avevo mai visto in quelle condizioni. Nemmeno nei momenti peggiori, che erano proprio quelli in cui indossava la sua maschera preferita. Di indifferenza. Di sarcasmo. Di leggerezza. Ma io avevo imparato da molti anni a intravedere la profondità di quello che cercava di nascondere, anche a se stesso. Ormai conosco la sua anima tormentata e i suoi tentativi di camuffarla con un sorriso. Mi rendo conto perfettamente quando un suo sorriso è falso. Mi chiedo come facciano gli altri a non accorgersene. Riesce sempre a ingannare tutti. Ma io capisco quando finge di sorridere solo perché non vuole piangere. Riconosco anche i suoi sorrisi veri, così belli e così rari. Gli partono dagli occhi, più blu del solito e circondati da piccole rughette. Come quando ci siamo ritrovati dopo i suoi due anni di esilio. Era felice. Anch'io lo ero. Anche se, probabilmente, sarebbe stato meglio che fosse rimasto sulla sua isoletta paradisiaca. O come oggi, quando avevo creduto di aver decifrato il codice della lettera. Illusa. Anche quello era stato un inganno. Ma il suo sorriso sembrava sincero. Probabilmente lo era: chissà come si era divertito a organizzare tutta questa messinscena. L'ultimo suo sorriso che ricordo è quello di pochi minuti fa, quando sono scesa indossando quel fantastico vestito rosa. Mi sentivo allegra, sexy e sicura di me. E' in quel momento che, sulla faccia di Jane che mi aspettava seduto al tavolo, ho intravisto quell'espressione. Era uno dei suoi sorrisi sinceri, ne ero sicura. Ma era strano, diverso da tutti quelli che gli avevo visto. Gli illuminava il viso, sembrava sorpreso e felice, ma i suoi occhi sembravano dire qualcos'altro che non ero riuscita a decifrare. Basta, non voglio pensare ai sorrisi di Jane. Probabilmente non rivedrò più né lui né i suoi sorrisi. E non me ne importa nulla.  
Ora sono nella mia camera, ho appena raccolto le mie cose. Voglio andarmene al più presto da questo posto e prendere quell'aereo che avrei già dovuto prendere. Ovviamente lascio qui i tre vestiti che mi sono trovata in camera. Non li voglio con me, non sarebbe giusto e mi ricorderebbero una menzogna. Eppure sono così belli. Uno di pizzo verde, il più adatto a me. Uno corto e bianchissimo. Uno rosa acceso, lungo fino ai piedi. Avevo scelto proprio l'ultimo, il meno adatto alla Teresa Lisbon che tutti conoscono. Per un attimo mi ero sentita una persona diversa. Avevo sognato l'impossibile. Prima la passeggiata sulla spiaggia, io che mi dimostro più intelligente della persona più intelligente che conosco, poi quell'albergo lussuoso, i regali e la sua voce che per telefono sembrava così dolce. Un uomo affascinante che mi viziava e mi faceva sentire bella e desiderabile. Sembrava una favola. Tutto qui. Ma era davvero tutto qui? Non lo so e non lo voglio sapere. Non importa più, ormai. La favola è durata poco. Ma, d'altronde, Jane non è il principe azzurro, e io non sono una principessa ingenua e delicata. Al massimo, una principessa arrabbiata, come mi aveva detto proprio lui secoli fa. D'altronde, non ho mai creduto alle favole.  
Per fortuna la signorina alla reception dell'albergo mi ha aperto gli occhi. Le avevo chiesto un accappatoio per Jane, definendolo il mio fidanzato, non so nemmeno io perché: forse per semplificare la spiegazione, forse perché, nella favola in cui ero stata catapultata mio malgrado, io non ero più io e lui non era più lui. Ma quella ragazza mi aveva rivelato che "il mio fidanzato" aveva prenotato le stanze una settimana fa. Ben due giorni prima che arrivasse la lettera; molto prima che potessimo prevedere di trovarci in questo posto. Incredibile. L'aveva fatta davvero grossa, stavolta. Che stupida a non averlo capito prima. Era proprio uno dei suoi tipici giochetti. E io non me ne ero accorta, ubriacata da doni e gentilezze che non avevo mai ricevuto. Proprio io che mi davo arie di neo-mentalista.  
Dopo aver ricevuto la lieta novella, mi ero catapultata al tavolo dove era seduto Jane, pronta ad azzannarlo alla gola. Immagino che non ci volesse un sensitivo per intuire dalla mia espressione che era successo qualcosa. Capendo che il suo piano era fallito, il farabutto aveva confessato subito. Con leggerezza e un po' di sfacciato imbarazzo. Come un bambino che dichiara di aver rubato la marmellata. Ma lui non è un bambino e io sono stufa di doverlo considerare tale. Non sono mai stata così arrabbiata. Avrei voluto ucciderlo con le mie mani ma, essendo arrivati anche Cho e Abbot, mi sono limitata a insultarlo e a lanciargli addosso dell'acqua. E' stata una reazione istintiva, non sono riuscita a controllarmi. Poi sono fuggita, con gli occhi che mi bruciavano di rabbia e, forse, di delusione; mi sono rintanata nella mia stanza, così bella e finta. Ho chiamato immediatamente un taxi. Devo scappare da qui il più presto possibile.  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta. E' lui. Lo so ancora prima di sentire la sua voce rotta che mi chiede scusa. Ma non bastano le scuse. Non stavolta. Dice che l'ha fatto perché non voleva che me ne andassi. Forse, un tempo ci avrei riso su e mi avrebbe fatto quasi piacere che avesse fatto tutto questo per me. Ma non ora; sono fuori di me, gli sbrodolo addosso tutta la mia rabbia e la mia frustrazione. Gli intimo di andarsene. Lo accuso di aver disseppellito una donna per i suoi comodi. Gli rinfaccio che io per lui rappresento solo una comodità. Lui non nega. Lo so che è così. Dopo i suoi due anni trascorsi su un'isola lontana dalla civiltà, gli era venuta voglia di tornare alla sua vecchia vita. E la sua vecchia vita presupponeva la mia presenza. Mi aveva voluta per lavorare al suo fianco. Mi aveva posto come condizione assoluta per la sua collaborazione con l'FBI. Insieme al suo divano. E pensare che, per un attimo, mi ero sentita lusingata. Anch'io ero felice di rivederlo e di tornare a lavorare con lui, anche se non l'avrei ammesso neanche sotto tortura. E invece, per lui, non ero che un'abitudine. Come il suo divano. Passato il primo momento di euforia, lo avevo accusato di non aver mai pensato ai miei desideri. Era sparito per due anni, poi ritornava e pretendeva che tornasse tutto come prima. Anzi, pretendeva che non fosse cambiato niente. E, in effetti, non era cambiato proprio niente. E' vero, io avevo cambiato lavoro e lui aveva compiuto la sua vendetta, ma dovevo ammettere che la nostra complicità era sempre la stessa. Sui casi funzionavamo al meglio, continuavamo a essere due partner affiatati. Come se non avessimo mai smesso di esserlo. Ma anche lui, quella volta, aveva ammesso di non aver mai pensato a quello che volevo io. Mi aveva semplicemente dato per scontata. Non mi aveva fatto piacere sentirglielo dire. Ma era stato sincero, così non ci pensai più. Una sera, a cena insieme per un recente caso, mi aveva detto di essere prevedibile. Bel complimento, avevo pensato. Proprio quello che una donna vuole sentirsi dire, gli avevo detto. E lui, con un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso, mi aveva chiesto cosa vuole sentirsi dire una donna. Io non avevo saputo rispondere. C'era un'atmosfera strana tra noi, quella sera: per un attimo avevo pensato che intendesse davvero farmi un complimento. Probabilmente, invece, era stata l'ennesima conferma: per lui non sono altro che una specie di coperta di Linus. Buona, rassicurante e monotona. Ma io non voglio essere così.  
Ora è qui, appoggiato sulla mia porta. Non ho intenzione di aprirgli. Ha la voce rotta. Sembra un bambino che non capisce la gravità della sua ultima marachella; un bambino abituato a essere sempre perdonato. Ma adesso basta. Gli urlo ancora di andarsene. Lui non lo fa. Non parla più, ma so che è ancora dietro la porta. Sento il suo respiro pesante. So che è triste sul serio. Anch'io lo sono. Ma, più che altro, sono arrabbiata. Per fortuna, però, non lo posso vedere in faccia, perché, probabilmente, non avrei il coraggio di mandarlo via un'ultima volta. Quando sfodera lo sguardo da cucciolo, è dura negargli qualcosa. Questa volta, però, ubbidisce. Forse ha capito di averla combinata grossa. Sento i suoi passi. Lenti. Sempre più lontani. Sento la porta della sua stanza sbattere. Un suono sordo e irrevocabile. Poi non sento più nulla. Finalmente, era ora. E allora perché le mie lacrime stanno scendendo copiose sul viso? E' sicuramente la rabbia. Ma perché sono così arrabbiata? Jane ne ha fatte di peggio nella decina d'anni in cui abbiamo lavorato fianco a fianco. Molto peggio. Ricordo di aver provato una rabbia simile quando, tanto tempo fa, era sparito senza lasciare una traccia, rispondere alle telefonate o mandare un messaggio per dire che era vivo. Era tutta una messinscena per agganciare John il Rosso, ma io non lo sapevo. Mi aveva tenuto all'oscuro del suo piano. Come sempre. E io mi ero preoccupata per lui come un'idiota. Poi era tornato e l'avevo perdonato. Mi aveva ripetuto fino allo sfinimento che mi dovevo fidare di lui. E io lo facevo. Ciecamente. Gli ero andata dietro in tutte le sue follie, che, fin troppo spesso, si rivelavano giuste intuizioni. Una volta mi aveva detto che mi diceva solo il 30 % delle cose. Mi aveva fatto male, ma l'avevo perdonato ancora. Spesso lo faceva perché tenermi fuori dai suoi piani al limite dell'illecito era più comodo, a volte lo faceva per il mio bene. Aveva combinato molti guai, ma ne eravamo sempre usciti più uniti di prima. Caso dopo caso, eravamo diventati buoni amici e buoni partner. Milioni di volte ci siamo coperti a vicenda. Io ho sempre cercato di capire la sua sete di vendetta e, pur non potendo approvarla, l'accettavo e aiutavo il mio consulente a incanalarla in qualcosa di costruttivo; nel rispetto del mio ruolo di poliziotto, ma non sempre. Ho mentito per lui e, probabilmente, se non avessi deciso di trasferirmi, l'avrei fatto ancora. Spesso ho buttato all'aria i miei principi morali e quell' onestà di cui ero così orgogliosa, mettendo in pericolo la mia carriera. Come quando ero arrivata a ricattare il buon vecchio Bosco per far liberare Jane, finito in prigione per averne combinato una delle sue. Mi ero giustificata dicendo che Jane chiudeva i casi e che era importante per noi averlo in squadra. So che Bosco non mi aveva creduto; ma io non mi ero posta altre scomode domande. Devo ammettere che Jane, dal canto suo, non si è mai tirato indietro quando si trattava di aiutarmi. Non aveva esitato a sparare a un uomo che voleva uccidermi, pur essendo, quest'ultimo, l'unica persona in grado di dargli qualche indizio utile su John il Rosso. Era al mio fianco nella mia personale battaglia contro Volker; per una volta, ci eravamo scambiati i ruoli, e io ero avevo capito come ci si sente nella parte della vendicatrice. O come quella volta in cui si era rintanato nel bullpen a meditare, ma era accorso immediatamente al mio fianco quando gli avevo detto che avevo bisogno di lui. Era quello il bello di Jane. Ha quasi sempre governato i fili che mi muovevano e il più delle volte mi innervosiva, ma, sotto sotto, mi andava bene così. Avevo trovato un equilibrio. In attesa di qualcosa di indefinito che non sarebbe mai venuto. Cosa c'era stavolta di diverso? C'era che avevo incontrato un uomo che sa quello che vuole e che non inganna il prossimo per ottenerlo. C'era che avevo capito di dover voltare pagina: ne andava della mia dignità. C'era che non volevo più essere condizionata da Jane; da uno che ha dimenticato come si comporta un normale essere umano. Gli ho detto una cosa simile, poco fa. Forse sono stata dura. Ma se lo meritava.  
Dalla stanza adiacente alla mia rimbombava il silenzio. Origliai per un attimo. Una piccola parte di me voleva bussare alla sua porta e dirgli che tutto andava bene. Come avevo sempre fatto. Ci saremmo guardati negli occhi e non saremmo riusciti a fare a meno di sorridere. Ma non stavolta. Il telefono della mia camera squilla, per un attimo temo, o spero, che sia lui. Invece è la reception che mi avvisa che il taxi è arrivato.


	2. Chapter 2

" **I'm sorry, ok?" ( P. Jane)**

Era tutto perfetto. Avevo organizzato il mio piano nei minimi dettagli. Come sempre. Avevo consultato gli archivi dell'FBI alla ricerca di un vecchio omicidio insoluto che facesse al caso mio, avevo scritto una lettera anonima con un codice che smuovesse le acque a mio favore, e avevo prenotato due suite adiacenti nell'hotel più lussuoso di Islamorada, dove avrei fatto in modo che le indagini ci portassero. Come avevo previsto, la lettera aveva messo in allarme i vertici dell'FBI e Abbott aveva annullato ferie e trasferimenti per impiegare tutte le risorse possibili in questa indagine. Compresa Lisbon. Proprio quello che volevo. Anche se quello che volevo davvero non l'avevo ancora capito. Forse non l'ho capito neanche adesso.  
Avevo saputo da Cho che voleva andarsene. Non me l'aveva detto di persona, quindi, sul momento, non mi ero preoccupato. Se Lisbon avesse preso una decisione, sarei stato il primo a saperlo; o, per lo meno, pensavo che lo sarei stato. Invece mi ha messo di fronte al fatto compiuto, lasciando che lo venissi a sapere da voci di corridoio. Ero tremendamente deluso. Deluso, perché, come io e lei avevamo detto molte volte, siamo partner. E i partner si dicono tutto. O quasi. Vabbè, io non le ho detto molte cose, ma io sono Patrick Jane e non faccio testo. Forse, avrei dovuto intuirlo. Negli ultimi giorni avevo avuto l'impressione che mi volesse comunicare qualcosa di importante. Ad esempio quando, qualche giorno fa, si era seduta sul divano accanto a me con due tazze di tè in mano, aveva tutta l'aria di voler iniziare un discorso. Mi aveva chiesto perché non dormivo mai nel mio letto, mi aveva consigliato di comprarmene uno nuovo e mi aveva confessato di amare quel divano. Conversazione insolita. Mi aveva guardato in modo strano e, per un attimo, prima che un importuno squillo del telefono ci interrompesse, chissà cosa avevo creduto che mi dicesse. Che stupido! E pensare che mi definisco un mentalista. Mi voleva parlare anche quella sera in cui Pike le aveva chiesto di sposarlo. In quel modo così imbarazzante. Ora, non pretendo rose rosse e diamanti, ma un po' di romanticismo ci vuole. E invece, quello zoticone le aveva buttato lì la sua bella propostina, come se si trattasse di lavoro o di un film da andare a vedere. Non avevo origliato, era lui che aveva voluto farsi sentire, dichiarandosi proprio quando c'ero io nell'altra stanza. Secondo me l'ha fatto apposta. Che gentiluomo a chiederglielo così: di fretta, in ufficio e con due orecchie che avrebbero sentito anche se non avessero voluto ascoltare. Con la differenza che le mie volevano ascoltare eccome. In particolare volevano ascoltare la risposta di Lisbon. La conosco come le mie tasche, è un libro aperto per me ed è così bello che lo sia. Una sera le avevo detto che era prevedibile, ma lei non lo aveva interpretato come un complimento. E invece lo era. Lei non li ha mai capiti i miei complimenti. Anche quando aveva indossato un vestito nero elegante per un appuntamento con Pike e le avevo detto che era bellissima, lei mi aveva detto di non prenderla in giro. Forse la colpa è mia. Non so più fare un complimento a una donna. No, non a una donna qualunque. Non so fare un complimento a Lisbon. Dirle che era prevedibile, per me significava dirle che era semplice e preziosa come l'aria che respiriamo; che era solida e rassicurante come una montagna; che era quello di cui io ho sempre avuto bisogno. Ma non ero stato in grado di spiegarglielo. Allora le avevo domandato cosa avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire una donna, ma lei era rimasta interdetta e aveva ammesso di non saperlo. Sembrava confusa. I suoi occhi lanciavano messaggi contrastanti e incomprensibili. E' così trasparente, così onesta e giusta la mia Lisbon. Non sa cosa siano i giochetti mentali, anche se con me ha dovuto impararne qualcuno. Ultimamente, però, non riesco più a leggerla facilmente come ai vecchi tempi. La nostra complicità da partner collaudati è sempre la stessa, ma qualcosa di lei ora mi sfugge. Forse perché mi sfugge qualcosa di me. Pensavo che, nella risposta che avrebbe dato a Pike, sarei riuscito a interpretare i suoi pensieri più segreti. E invece no. La sua risposta era stata contradditoria, e nemmeno io ero riuscito a decifrarla. Anche perché non potevo vederle il viso. Aveva detto di volerci pensare su, sembrava interessata, ma allo stesso spaventata; la sua voce era acuta come quando è nervosa o in imbarazzo per qualcosa. Forse non aveva apprezzato le modalità di una proposta così scialba. O forse sì. Poteva essere solo emozione, non avrei saputo dirlo. In effetti, non sono un sensitivo. D'altronde, Pike aveva detto esattamente quello che sentiva di doverle dire, e lei aveva di sicuro apprezzato quello slancio così spontaneo. La spontaneità viene sopravvalutata. Diamine, un po' di romanticismo. Se io avessi una donna come Lisbon al mio fianco, mi sarei impegnato un po' di più. Ma non ce l'ho.  
Subito dopo la proposta, lei era passata da me. Avevamo convenuto di aver lavorato bene nell'ultimo caso e di esserci dimostrati, ancora una volta, un buon team; sotto sotto ci eravamo divertiti. Lei aveva mentito per me per l'ennesima volta e io l'avevo ringraziata. In quel momento sembrava volermi dire qualcos'altro, ma io, trincerandomi dietro un libro e un sorriso vuoto, l'avevo quasi mandata via. Non volevo sentire cose che mi avrebbero fatto stare male. Vigliacco.  
Dopo che Cho mi aveva rivelato la bella novità, Lisbon mi aveva chiesto se ero arrabbiato. Forse lo ero, ma non volevo ammetterlo. Ero deluso, ma non capivo se lo ero di più perché lei se ne andava o perché non me l'aveva detto. Mi ero dichiarato soltanto un po' offeso, visto che ero stato l'ultimo a sapere che si sarebbe trasferita. Lei si sentiva in colpa nei miei confronti; io me ne ero accorto e ne ero pure soddisfatto. Ma non avrebbe dovuto. Stava facendo la cosa più giusta. Mi aveva confessato che non era stato facile parlarmene, dopo tutti questi anni in cui abbiamo lavorato insieme. Certo, lavorato. Ma non era mai stato solo lavoro, e so che anche lei stava pensando la stessa cosa. Mi sono passati davanti alcuni dei miliardi di momenti passati insieme. Moltissimi tragici, molti disastrosi, alcuni divertenti. Tutti, sicuramente, più belli di come sarebbero stati se non ci fosse stata lei. Trasportato dall'emozione dei ricordi, le avevo chiesto di non partire, di non rompere la squadra. Che suonava un po' meglio rispetto al "non lasciarmi solo" che avrei voluto dirle. O un po' peggio, dipende dai punti di vista. Lei mi aveva guardato, con un'espressione spaesata sul viso. Ma l'ultima cosa al mondo che volevo fare era metterle confusione in testa. Le cose erano molto semplici. Lei amava Pike e voleva trascorrere la sua vita con lui. Con un brav'uomo, forse non molto romantico o originale, ma onesto, che l'aveva desiderata dal primo momento in cui l'aveva vista e gliel'aveva detto con franchezza. Era giusto che Lisbon si costruisse una vita. Non potevo pretendere che mi facesse da badante per l'eternità, in attesa di qualcosa a cui non so neanche dare un nome e che, sicuramente, non sarei stato in grado di darle. Lei si merita molto di più. Avevo sorriso e le avevo detto che stavo scherzando. Mi ero rimangiato tutto. Come faccio sempre. Lei mi era sembrata sollevata, ma non del tutto. Le avevo assicurato che io sarei stato felice qualunque cosa avesse deciso. La stessa cosa che le avevo detto qualche tempo prima; i miei demoni erano più ingombranti del solito quella sera e una forza irresistibile mi aveva attratto fino a casa sua. Ovviamente mi aveva aperto Pike. Come avevo potuto essere così ingenuo da non prevedere che avrebbero trascorso la serata insieme? Poi era arrivata Lisbon, con una luce interrogativa negli occhi; io le avevo consegnato dei cannoli come un idiota ed ero già pronto a scappare. Come sempre. Lei però è una mentalista molto più brava di me, e aveva intuito che non ero venuto fin lì solo per portarle dei dolci. E pensare che, un tempo, le avevo detto, un po' scherzando e un po' no, che non avrei mai cercato di sedurla col cibo. Di sicuro non lo stavo facendo in quel momento. La mia maschera era caduta e io avevo parlato. Con sincerità. O, almeno, pensavo di essere sincero mentre le dicevo che volevo solo che lei fosse felice. Ero fiero di me stesso, sapevo che era la cosa giusta da fare; ci mancava poco che mi applaudissi da solo per il mio bel gesto. Mi veniva da piangere, però, e non riuscivo a trattenermi. Non so cosa abbia pensato Lisbon di quella scena pietosa; mi era sembrata colpita, ma dopo non ne avevamo più parlato. Come di molte altre cose. Non è da me lasciarmi andare così, ma quella sera non ero il solito Jane. Mi sentivo tremendamente triste e solo. Come sempre. Ma anche come tutte quelle sere in cui avevo visto Pike e Lisbon uscire insieme dal distretto; e a me non rimaneva altro che starmene seduto su quel divano. Immobile. Per la prima volta in vita mia, non stavo male esclusivamente per la perdita di mia moglie e mia figlia. Quel dolore si era cronicizzato e non se ne sarebbe andato mai. Ma se n'era aggiunto un nuovo: Lisbon se ne sarebbe andata. Il dolore della morte e quello della vita. Fortunatamente, avevo ancora la lucidità per capire che il mio era solo egoismo. Volevo davvero che Lisbon fosse felice; e volevo solo che lei lo sapesse.  
Ma sono il solito Jane che predica male e razzola peggio. Sotto sotto ho sempre creduto che Lisbon non se ne andasse. Non so che diritto avevo di pensarlo. Quando ho capito che stava facendo sul serio, mi sono aggrappato all'ultima risorsa che avevo: i miei giochetti mentali. Lettera anonima, battutine, passeggiata sulla spiaggia. Le avevo fatto decifrare quel codice che avevo inventato io. Era felice come una bimba perché era convinta di essersi dimostrata più intelligente di me. In realtà, nessuno è più intelligente di me. Eppure Lisbon mi tiene testa molto bene. Mi aveva sorriso, era orgogliosa di se stessa, e anch'io lo ero di lei. Avrei fatto qualunque cosa per convincerla a rimanere. Poi mi ero giocato la carta dell'hotel elegante e dei regali. Ma come potevo pretendere che l'agente Lisbon si facesse comprare da qualche gentilezza? Una donna come lei merita molto di più, ma io di certo non avrei saputo darglielo. E lei non lo avrebbe voluto. Non più, per lo meno.  
Appena arrivati all'hotel, eravamo saliti nelle nostre camere e io mi ero seduto sul letto ad aspettare la sua telefonata. Sapevo che sarebbe arrivata appena avesse trovato i tre vestiti sul suo letto. E infatti era stata puntualissima, come un orologio svizzero. Per questo dicevo che era prevedibile. In quel momento la sua voce era più dolce del solito, senza le autodifese che, a volte, mette in piedi contro i miei trucchetti. Ma, stavolta, non vedeva trucchi. Non era l'integerrima agente dell'FBI, era semplicemente una donna felice di aver ricevuto un bel regalo. Mi aveva ringraziato, e io le avevo detto, con una voce carica di emozione, che nulla avrebbe potuto essere troppo bello per il nostro ultimo caso insieme. Però non credevo che potesse essere davvero l'ultimo. O forse sì. Non so nemmeno io cosa credessi. Ora, purtroppo, so che sarà l'ultimo. L'ho fatta troppo arrabbiare, stavolta non mi perdonerà. E' tutto finito. Di nuovo.  
Ci eravamo dati appuntamento per la cena e avevamo riagganciato. Avrei voluto che quella conversazione non finisse mai; avrei voluto dirle che nulla era troppo bello per lei. Sciocchezze. Ovviamente, e per fortuna, non gliel'avevo detto. Dopo pochi secondi il telefono aveva ripreso a squillare. Credevo fosse lei e ne ero elettrizzato. Invece erano Abbot e Cho. Che erano arrivati. Qui. Altro che cenetta con Lisbon. Il mio sogno si stava trasformando in un incubo. Ero sceso e avevo trovato i due agenti. Avevo un po' ironizzato sulla loro presenza, avrei fatto carte false per mandarli via. Ma ero impotente. Ormai mi ero quasi abituato a esserlo. Mi ero seduto insieme a loro al tavolo, quello in cui pensavo di cenare in pace con Lisbon. Chissà che vestito avrebbe scelto. Quello verde si intonava perfettamente ai suoi occhi. Quello bianco simboleggiava la purezza del suo animo, così diverso dal mio. Quello rosa, lungo e regale, mi ricordava un vestito che le avevo visto addosso una volta, tantissimo tempo prima. Dopo qualche minuto avevo risolto l'enigma. Lisbon stava scendendo le scale e indossava il vestito rosa. Sembrava una principessa, non più arrabbiata come l'avevo definita quella volta; aveva un'espressione dolce e allegra. Mi sorrideva e io, probabilmente, avevo la faccia da pesce lesso. Era bellissima. L'avevo vista fermarsi per un attimo alla reception e poi dirigersi verso di noi. Se solo non ci fossero stati quei due ficcanaso…anche se in realtà, cosa avrei fatto se fossimo stati soli? Assolutamente niente. Volevo solo ammirare i suoi occhi splendenti e gustarmi il suo sorriso. Ma, improvvisamente, mi ero accorto che, sul suo viso sempre più vicino, non c'era traccia di sorriso. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Cosa stava succedendo? Sembrava così felice un minuto prima. Già, un minuto prima di fermarsi alla reception. Un dubbio atroce mi stava attanagliando. E se avesse scoperto tutto? La mia intuizione si era rivelata, come sempre, esatta. Lisbon, con un fuoco verde negli occhi, mi aveva chiesto spiegazioni. Perché diavolo avevo prenotato le camere in questo posto ben due giorni prima che arrivasse la lettera? Diamine, quella ragazza della reception poteva farsi i fatti suoi! Aveva rovinato tutto. Non mi passava neanche per l'anticamera del cervello il pensiero che, a rovinare tutto, ci avevo pensato da solo. Non mi restava che confessare. D'altronde, Lisbon mi aveva sempre perdonato; lo avrebbe fatto anche questa volta. Avevo cercato di sfoderare un sorriso ingenuo e sbarazzino, e avevo dichiarato, non senza un leggero imbarazzo, di aver scritto io la lettera. In fin dei conti, ne avevo combinato di peggiori. Ma lei, evidentemente, non era di quest'idea. Mi aveva guardato con odio e mi aveva rovesciato un bicchiere d'acqua addosso. Poi era fuggita. Non era da lei. Eppure, arrabbiata l'avevo vista molte, moltissime volte. L'acqua bruciava sulla mia pelle, come se fosse alcool su una ferita aperta. Avevo tentato di asciugarmi e darmi un po' di contegno, poi ero salito con l'intenzione di parlarle e chiederle scusa. Forse non sarebbe stato più difficile di altre volte. Anche se la sua reazione era stata un po' esagerata e non prometteva niente di buono.  
Infatti. Ora sono qui, appoggiato alla porta della sua camera, e lei non ha la minima intenzione di aprirmi. Mi urla di andarmene, ma io non lo farò; non senza guardarla in faccia. Ha la voce fredda come non ha mai avuto. In fin dei conti, la sta facendo più grossa di quello che è. Giochetti ne ho sempre fatti, non è certo questa la prima volta che le nascondo qualcosa. Vuole sapere perché l'ho fatto. Domanda da un milione di dollari. Comincio a balbettare. Non lo so nemmeno io. O forse sì. Nella mia mente si affollano emozioni contrastanti: le stesse che lottano ormai da molti mesi, forse da anni. Le dico che non voglio che se ne vada. Ecco, l'ho detto. Mi sono rimangiato tutti i miei propositi di essere felice per lei, ma cosa importa ormai? Sono stato sincero. Forse, per la prima volta. Lei, probabilmente, capirà che ho fatto tutto a fin di bene e mi aprirà la porta. Dopodiché non ho idea di cosa potrebbe succedere. Forse niente. Forse tutto. Forse le cose torneranno come prima. Ma il problema non si pone, perché lei urla contro di me, ancora più arrabbiata. Mi accusa di essere egoista. Vero. Voglio trattenerla qui per qualcosa che non so neanche cosa sia. Non farei il suo bene, solo il mio. Lei merita di essere felice. Lontano da me. Mi accusa di considerarla una comodità. Falso. E ingiusto. Sa benissimo che non è così. Lei significa molto per me, gliel'avevo anche detto una volta, al tramonto, un vita fa…peccato che, mentre la abbracciavo, le avevo rubato il cellulare, per poi abbandonarla in strada, impedendole di partecipare alla caccia a John il Rosso. Quella era una cosa che dovevo fare da solo. Non volevo metterla in pericolo. Non volevo che mi impedisse di ucciderlo, ma non volevo che si sentisse in colpa per non avermelo impedito. Non sapevo neanche se ne sarei uscito vivo; a me non importava, ma a lei sì. L'avevo ingannata, ma quello che le avevo detto di fronte a quel meraviglioso sole rosso che, forse, insieme ai suoi occhi verdi, non avrei rivisto mai più, era vero. Non so se lei l'ha mai capito. Penso rapidamente ad altre occasioni in cui l'ho fatta sentire importante per me. Ad esempio quella volta in laboratorio, quando stavamo per morire e, alla domanda se ci fosse stato qualcuno a cui avrei voluto telefonare, le avevo detto che, se non ci fossimo trovati insieme in quella situazione, avrei chiamato lei; ne era stata sorpresa e lusingata. Peccato che non stessimo affatto morendo e che quello fosse semplicemente uno dei miei trucchetti. Premiato con un bel pugno sul naso. La parte della telefonata, però, era vera. O quando ero sparito per dei mesi interi, fingendo di non fare più parte del CBI e diventando un'esca per John il Rosso; per poi ricomparire come se nulla fosse e chiederle aiuto. Peccato che Lisbon fosse davvero preoccupata per me, non sapendo se fossi vivo o morto. Mi ero sentito in colpa, ma nemmeno troppo. Non ero più abituato ad avere qualcuno a cui importasse qualcosa di me. Oppure quando, di comune accordo, avevo dovuto fingere di spararle e le avevo detto quella frase, quella frase che non dicevo da moltissimi anni…ma non importa più di che frase si trattasse, perché, quando lei aveva timidamente provato a chiedermi spiegazioni, me l'ero allegramente rimangiata. Non ero pronto per qualcosa del genere e non sapevo neanche se lo sarei mai stato. Non volevo sorpassare un confine che avevo deciso di non superare mai più. Non porto nulla di buono a chi mi sta troppo vicino. E non avrei mai permesso che le succedesse qualcosa di brutto; anche a costo di allontanarla da me. Capisco cosa intende ora Lisbon. Lei non ha idea di quanto sia importante per me. Perché non gliel'ho mai detto, oppure gliel'ho detto insieme ad altre mille bugie. Non ho la forza di negare nulla. Ha ragione a essere così arrabbiata. Mi accusa di essere disonesto. Vero. Lei si merita un uomo onesto al suo fianco. Mi accusa di aver frugato nel dolore altrui per i miei giochetti. Vero. Ma ero, comunque, sinceramente convinto che avremmo preso il vero assassino. E lo sono ancora. Come si dice, avevo preso due piccioni con una fava; e io li amo molto i piccioni. Poi mi dice quella frase, la più crudele. La più vera. Dice che ho dimenticato come si comporta un normale essere umano. Sono stordito, come se avessi preso una botta in testa. Ha colpito nel segno. Da quando mia moglie e mia figlia sono morte, io non sono mai più stato un normale essere umano. Mi ero trasformato in un fantasma. Un automa, con la vendetta come unico obiettivo. Poi ero diventato un assassino. Erano passati due anni da quando avevo ucciso colui che aveva mia famiglia. Non me ne sono mai pentito; ma, nemmeno per un solo istante, mi sono sentito meglio per quel gesto che avevo sempre creduto mi potesse portare, finalmente, un po' di pace. Aveva ragione Lisbon, la vendetta non mi aveva aiutato. Il tempo, però, sì. Sull'isola ero rinato. Avevo salutato una parte di me. Avevo trovato un nuovo equilibrio. Stavo bene. Alla lunga, però, mi ero accorto che mi mancava qualcosa. Anzi, qualcuno. Ed era per quel qualcuno che ero tornato. Ero un Jane nuovo. Sotto certi aspetti, molto simile a quello vecchio, eppure completamente diverso. Avevo reimparato a vivere. Avevo ritrovato la voglia di ricominciare; la voglia di tornare negli Stati Uniti; la voglia di lavorare sui casi, insieme alla persona che mi era mancata di più. Ma non ero un normale essere umano. Non lo potevo essere. Non lo sarei stato mai più. Con la sua frase lapidaria, Lisbon non intende rinfacciarmi la vendetta compiuta o il mio dolore cronico. Non sarebbe giusto, e lei è troppo generosa per farlo. Vuole solo dirmi che non mi sono mai comportato da persona normale con lei. Nemmeno adesso. E' quello il messaggio. E ha ragione. Forse sottintende qualcosa che mi sfugge. Non so cosa voglio, non so cosa voglia lei, probabilmente non lo saprò mai. Ma so che lei si merita una persona normale. Anzi, molto di più. Si merita una brava persona. Come Pike. Sto zitto. Non ho idea di cosa potrei dirle, e anche se ce l'avessi non glielo direi. Mi urla di andare via, ma sono incollato alla sua porta. Sono tentato di bussare fino a buttarla giù. Vorrei entrare e abbracciarla. Vorrei che mi dicesse che va tutto bene e che continueremo a risolvere altre migliaia di casi insieme. Vorrei molte cose che non posso ammettere. E invece resto lì. Impotente. Con una voce stizzosa che non sembra neanche la mia, le chiedo scusa. Spero ancora possa bastare. Ma non basta. Mi chiede di andarmene, se davvero sono dispiaciuto come dico. Non posso. Sospiro, come un giocatore di football che ha perso la partita ma non vuole ammetterlo. Come un bambino che fa i capricci. Si accorge, dal mio respiro pesante, che sono ancora qui e mi manda via, un'ultima volta. Mi arrendo. Non posso fare nulla e, forse, è meglio così.  
Con uno sguardo di rimpianto verso la sua porta, annuisco al vuoto e mi allontano. Un passo, poi l'altro. Il mio corpo non vuole saperne di muoversi, ma la mia mente lo trascina, in un estremo sforzo di volontà. Mi gira la testa, ma cerco di darmi un contegno, travestendomi dal solito Jane indifferente. Apro la porta della mia camera, poi la chiudo sbattendola. Rimango in piedi, con la schiena appoggiata al muro adiacente a quello della camera di Lisbon. Siamo così vicini, eppure così lontani. Mi merito tutto quello che ha detto. Me la sono cercata. Lei ora chiamerà un taxi e se ne andrà per sempre. Da Pike. Non importa. E' meglio così. Io non le ho procurato che guai e lacrime. Non sono nella posizione di pretendere nulla. E, d'altronde, chi mi sta vicino è destinato a finire molto male. Resisto alla tentazione di sporgermi dalla finestra per vederla andare via. Non lo sopporterei. Voglio che l'ultima immagine che ho di lei sia quella di una donna sorridente fasciata in un abito rosa, che è bello solo perché è lei a indossarlo. Ora basta. Non è da me fare questi pensieri. Ho superato situazioni di gran lunga peggiori di questa. Me ne farò una ragione. Tra qualche tempo ci riderò su. Va tutto bene. Prendo una bottiglia di rhum. Ho bisogno di qualcosa di forte, che mi annebbi la mente. Quella mente che, nei momenti più bui, mi ha sempre sostenuto. Quella mente che, oggi, con i suoi giochetti, mi ha tradito.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Good good" (T. Lisbon)**

Esco, con la borsa mezza vuota a tracolla e il cellulare in mano. Sono così furiosa che decido di non dare nemmeno un'ultima occhiata a quello che mi sto lasciando indietro per sempre: un albergo lussuoso che non mi sarei mai potuta permettere, e un Jane ferito che, probabilmente, mi stava osservando dalla finestra della sua camera. Anzi no, Jane si sarà già rintanato nel suo mutismo e nel suo ego. L'ha sempre fatto, ma non mi ha mai dato così fastidio. Non so perché. Una lacrima mi sta bruciando l'occhio destro, ma sono determinata a non lasciarla cadere. Chi se ne importa di Jane! Non permetterò mai più che la mia vita sia condizionata da lui. Non sono più il suo burattino. Non sono più l'agente che ha buttato mille volte all'aria la sua carriera, solo perché teneva al proprio lavoro meno di quanto tenesse a lui. Non sono più l'amica che l'ha sempre protetto contro nemici, colleghi, superiori e perfino contro se stesso, costasse quello che costasse. Lo odio. Gliel'avevo anche detto a volte, quando mi esasperava più del solito, un po' scherzando e un po' no. Non mi ha mai creduto. E nemmeno io. Ora lo dico sul serio. Sarebbe stato meglio non averlo mai conosciuto. Questo non gliel'ho mai detto, non l'ho nemmeno mai pensato. Ora sì. Ho fatto troppe idiozie per lui. Tra cui annullare me stessa e quello in cui ho sempre creduto. Tra cui permettergli di uccidere un uomo e dargli la mia pistola d'ordinanza per farlo. Lo so, è passato molto tempo, ma il mio comportamento da imbecille mi brucia ancora. Anche perché sospetto che oggi rifarei la stessa identica cosa. Sapevo che non sarei riuscita a impedire che Jane compisse la sua vendetta, e allora avevo scelto il male minore; e il male minore era fare in modo che si difendesse e ne uscisse vivo. Me l'aveva chiesto e io l'avevo fatto. Mi era bastato un suo solo sguardo. Come tutte le volte in cui mi proponeva qualcosa di illecito per risolvere un caso. Pazza. D'altronde, lo sapevo fin dall'inizio che sarebbe finita male. Gliel'avevo detto, moltissimo tempo fa; lui, che nel far domande e nell'eluderle è sempre stato un maestro, mi aveva chiesto perché avessi accettato di lavorare con lui, e io gli avevo risposto che insieme catturavamo un sacco di cattivi. La stessa cosa che avevo detto a Bosco. Anche adesso, fingo di pensare che sia stato solo quello il motivo.  
Quella lacrima sta cercando di farsi strada contro la mia volontà. Ora basta. Quel farabutto non si merita le mie lacrime. D'istinto compongo il numero di Marcus sulla tastiera del telefonino, mentre salgo sul taxi che mi stava aspettando per condurmi in aeroporto. Ho intenzione di partire subito per Washington. Non ho nessun motivo per restare e ne ho troppi per andarmene. Mi risponde la sua voce, sempre così perfetta, così calda, così dolce. A volte, in realtà, perfino troppo. Come adesso che mi chiama "tesoro"; suona un po' stucchevole, ma so di esserlo davvero, per lui. E' bello essere importante per qualcuno. Per poche persone lo sono. Per Marcus sì. E lui dice sempre quello che pensa. Senza sotterfugi. Dopo poche ore che ci eravamo conosciuti, mi aveva detto di piacergli. Me l'aveva rivelato così, con naturalezza: come se mi stesse parlando del suo gusto di gelato preferito. Ero rimasta stupita, non ero abituata ad atteggiamenti così diretti. Io non sono così aperta, e, tanto meno, lo sono le persone che mi circondano. Mi aveva invitato a uscire, e io ero stata indecisa se accettare o meno. Ma lui non aveva mollato. Ed era stato proprio questo a convincermi. Non era contorto come altri uomini di mia conoscenza, con i quali fare una conversazione equivale a risolvere un rebus. Non mi sono mai piaciuti i rebus. Preferisco quei giochini facili in cui si uniscono i puntini per comporre un'immagine. Sarà demenziale, ma è rassicurante. Come Pike. No, non voglio dire che Pike sia stupido. Voglio dire che ha una mente semplice, che rifugge ogni tipo di inganno. Proprio quello che mi piace in un uomo. Proprio quello di cui ho bisogno.  
Ora, questo raro esempio di onestà maschile mi sta chiedendo se sto bene. Io gli mento, e gli assicuro che va tutto benissimo. Bene, un corno! Sto buttando all'aria la mia vita in un secondo, dopo essermi resa conto di averla buttata per una dozzina d'anni. Sto dicendo addio a una persona che, per quanto odiosa, irritante, strafottente, disonesta, truffatrice e manipolatrice, non posso negare che sia importante per me. Chissà come se la caverà quell'idiota senza la sua badante personale a controllarlo e a impedirgli di fare qualcosa di veramente stupido. Qualcosa che, in un modo o nell'altro, è sempre riuscito a fare. Ma Jane non è più un problema che mi riguarda, ormai. Pensiamo all'uomo che sta parlando con me adesso. Pike. Senza nemmeno prendere fiato, gli annuncio che, se è sempre valida la proposta, la mia risposta è sì. Intendo, sì, sposiamoci! E, aggiungo nella mia testa, finiamola con giochetti mentali, frasi non dette e sguardi enigmatici. Ok, forse non l'ho detto in modo molto romantico, ma nemmeno lui lo era stato quando mi aveva fatto la proposta: nella stanza accanto a Jane e alle sue orecchie tese. Pike esulta. Come se avesse vinto la sua squadra del cuore. Bene, bene, replico io. Non so dirgli che queste due parole così sciocche. Come prima, quando mi ha chiesto come sto. O mio Dio. Cos'ho fatto? Sono impazzita? Se devo essere sincera, all'inizio, nemmeno mi piaceva Pike. In un nanosecondo mi ero trovata a uscire con lui; stavamo bene, ma dopo due minuti mi aveva proposto di trasferirci a Washington; non avevo quasi fatto in tempo ad accettare che lui mi aveva chiesto di sposarlo. Un attimo, avevo pensato. Ma di attimi ne ho perso già troppi. Lui, e una vita nuova in un posto nuovo, è esattamente quello di cui ho bisogno. O almeno spero. In ogni caso, ora non me lo posso più rimangiare. Sono una donna forte, decisa e onesta, non posso dirgli che stavo scherzando. Non voglio prendere in giro nessuno. Ma non ci sarà bisogno di rimangiarmi nulla. Sposare Pike è la cosa più giusta da fare. Ho 40 anni, non ho più tempo da perdere se voglio costruire qualcosa di simile a una famiglia. Mi farà bene stare lontana da persone a cui non importa nulla di me. Beh, se devo essere sincera, non è che a Jane non importi di me, solo che gli importa a modo suo. In un modo che non porterà da nessuna parte. In un modo che io non voglio più. Ma perché sto continuando a pensare a Jane? Quel farabutto di un mentalista riesce a governare la mia testa anche a distanza con un telecomando? Sto parlando con Marcus, con il mio fidanzato, e gli sto dicendo che lo sposerò. Il resto non conta. Mi sposo. Wow. E' una cosa importante. Bella. E allora perché mi sento come se gli avessi appena proposto un affare? Lui non coglie la mia voce innaturale ed è felice. E' così buono, così generoso. Così diverso da altre persone di mia conoscenza. Forse è questo ad avermi attirato verso di lui. Anzi no, per una volta Jane non c'entra. Questa è una cosa che riguarda solo me. E Marcus. Che sta dicendo di fargli sapere i dati del mio volo. Certo, così verrà a prendermi. Mi manca l'aria. Strano. Dovrei pensare "che carino", ma non ci riesco. Per un attimo, mi attraversa il pericoloso pensiero che la mia vita sarà sempre così, da ora in poi. Sto dicendo addio alla mia libertà e a molte altre cose. Anzi no, in realtà a cosa? E' solo la stanchezza che non mi fa più ragionare lucidamente, e non mi fa apprezzare le gentilezze di un uomo innamorato. Amore, eh già. E' amore quello che provo per lui? Certo, certo, dev'esserlo per forza.  
Ora il mio fidanzato mi sta blaterando qualcosa riguardo felicità, ristoranti e appartamenti. Non è che il mediatore della casa che compreremo, in questo momento, sia proprio la mia priorità. Una vocina petulante dentro la mia mente sta insinuando che nemmeno Marcus lo sia. Ma io la faccio tacere. Come faccio sempre, quando si tratta di argomenti spinosi. Cerco di sforzarmi a seguire il filo conduttore dei discorsi di Pike, ma proprio non ci riesco. So che fa e dice tutto a fin di bene, è solo che a volte è così tremendamente…noioso. E io la noia non mi ricordo neanche cosa sia. Allontano il telefono dal mio orecchio e lascio che la sua voce parli al vento. Tanto non se ne accorgerà neanche. Per la prima volta da quando sono uscita dall'albergo lascio che il mio sguardo si volga indietro. Verso quello che ho lasciato. Verso la mia vecchia vita. E lascio liberi, per una volta, anche i miei pensieri. Che tornano indietro, a molti anni fa. A quando un affascinante vedovo biondo aveva deciso di collaborare col CBI per scovare l'assassino di moglie e figlia. Pover'uomo, mi aveva fatto subito una grande tenerezza. Sensazione che era durata pochi minuti, ovvero fino a quando quel pazzoide non ne aveva combinata una delle sue. Chi se lo sarebbe immaginato che ne avrebbe combinate di peggiori nei dieci anni successivi? Dieci anni intensi. Dodici anni in cui non mi ero mai annoiata. Ma la noia è sottovalutata, a volte. Comunque, che lo volessi o no, quello che era il mio consulente era diventato il mio partner. Poi il mio partner era diventato un amico. Un buon amico. L'unico amico che avessi. Quello che aveva detto che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per me. Che ruffiano! Una volta, in un eccesso di sentimentalismo dettato dal fatto che Jane aveva temporaneamente perso la memoria, gli avevo addirittura detto che eravamo una famiglia. Lo pensavo davvero. E ora? Ora cosa era Jane per me? Niente. Non più. Sono ancora molto, molto arrabbiata con lui. Eppure, sapere che non lo rivedrò più non mi dà nessun sollievo. Quella lacrima che avevo rinnegato si sta riaffacciando; ma non gliela darò vinta. Riavvicino il cellulare al mio orecchio. Pike sta ancora parlando. Come prevedevo, non si era accorto che nessuno lo stava ascoltando. Gli dico che gli manderò per messaggio i dati del volo e che ora lo devo proprio salutare. Mi assicura che mi aspetterà all'uscita del gate. Quando riattacco, sospiro. Di sollievo. Forse non è normale reagire così a una conversazione con il proprio futuro sposo. Meglio non chiederselo. Come molte altre cose. Ad esempio, è meglio non chiedersi cosa stia facendo Jane. E' meglio non chiedersi se il suo piano porterà davvero al vero assassino di quella povera donna, oppure no. Tutto sommato, penso di sì. Le sue intuizioni si sono sempre rivelate giuste. Ciò non toglie che quel truffatore abbia davvero sfruttato il dolore altrui per i suoi giochetti, come gli avevo rinfacciato prima di lasciare l'albergo. Ciò non toglie che sono ancora molto, molto arrabbiata. Ma, in cuor mio, so già che la nostalgia arriverà prima del previsto. Insieme a una sensazione familiare che non riesco a definire. E' un farabutto, non rinnego nulla di quello che gli ho detto poco fa. Ma c'è del buono in lui. Io l'ho sempre intravisto, anche nei suoi momenti più bui; lui no. Non mi ha mai creduto quando cercavo di mostrargli quello che vedevo io. Ovvero che in fondo, ma proprio in fondo, è una brava persona. Una brava persona che odia se stessa. Insieme, poi, ne abbiamo passate di tutti i colori. Momenti in cui abbiamo rischiato la vita. Momenti in cui l'avrei ucciso con le mie mani. Momenti in cui mi sentivo come una mamma apprensiva con un figlio esagitato a carico. 9 volte su 10 combinava un casino a cui avrei dovuto rimediare io. 9 volte su 10 mi innervosiva. 9 volte su 10 litigavamo. Anzi no, è impossibile litigare con Jane; diciamo che blateravo al vento, illudendomi che lui capisse la lezione e si pentisse delle sue malefatte. Ma devo ammettere che 9 volte su 10 i nostri battibecchi erano divertenti. E che 9 volte su 10 erano divertenti anche i modi che si inventava per chiedere scusa. Tipo regalarmi un origami a forma di rana. O un fiore. O un pony. Che ruffiano! E io lo perdonavo sempre, non senza farglielo un po' pesare, ovviamente. Anche quello faceva parte del divertimento. E' dura ammetterlo ma, il mio lavoro, da quando era arrivato lui, era improvvisamente diventato più piacevole. Anche se, da quando era tornato e aveva insistito per collaborare di nuovo con me, le cose che mi davano fastidio non gliele facevo più passare lisce come una volta. Avevo anch'io la mia dignità. Ma, detesto doverlo dire, la nostra complicità è sempre stata più forte del resto, e non si basava solo su battutine sarcastiche o duelli verbali. Avevo detto al mio capo che Jane mi aveva reso un poliziotto migliore. Ok, forse avevo esagerato un po' per parargli il sedere, come sempre. Ma pensavo davvero qualcosa del genere. Tant'è che le volte in cui aveva rischiato di essere cacciato dal CBI o quando aveva deciso di andarsene, mi ero impuntata e avevo fatto di tutto affinché rimanesse. Senza farmi troppe domande sul perché lo facessi. Ci siamo salvati la vita a vicenda molte volte. Ovviamente, l'avevo fatto più spesso io di lui. Ma anche Jane aveva fatto la sua parte. E devo ammettere, pur a malincuore, che non sarei qui se non fosse stato per quel mentalista da strapazzo. Una volta, un secolo fa, mi aveva detto che avrebbe sempre provato a salvarmi. Io ero stata acida e gli avevo risposto, da perfetta agente/donna/ femminista, che non avevo bisogno di essere salvata. Ma, anche se non lo avevo confessato, mi aveva fatto piacere sentirglielo dire. E in effetti l'aveva fatto. Più di una volta. Anche a scapito della sua missione contro John il Rosso. Come ha detto lui qualche giorno fa, siamo un bel team. E non ci vuole un sensitivo per dirmi che io a Jane ho sempre voluto bene. Per quello che è. Con le sue luci e le sue ombre. Con la sua leggerezza di facciata e i suoi fantasmi. Ecco, l'ho detto. La nostra partnership funzionava perché ci siamo sempre capiti. Non so come ma, a volte, bastava un'occhiata. Anche quando la combinava grossa; anzi, era in quei momenti che davamo il meglio di noi. Io razionale, lui folle, nelle indagini ci siamo sempre completati a vicenda. Con ottimi risultati, devo ammettere. Al CBI eravamo la squadra che catturava più assassini; all'FBI abbiamo dato un contributo niente male. Quando non mi teneva all'oscuro dei suoi piani, ovviamente: cosa che avveniva di rado. Mi aveva sempre chiesto di fidarmi di lui. Era difficile, ma ci avevo provato. Come quella stupida prova della fiducia in cui io mi dovevo lasciar cadere all indietro, sperando che lui mi afferrasse. Già mi vedevo sfracellata al suolo. E invece aveva mantenuto la parola. Sono sempre stata un tipo diffidente, e con lui avevo ottime ragioni per esserlo, ma da quel giorno avevo sempre cercato di fidarmi di lui. A volte troppo. Come tutte le volte in cui mi aveva mentito e io non me ne ero accorta. Come tutte le volte in cui mi aveva abbracciato con un secondo fine. Come tutte le volte in cui mi aveva manipolato per lasciargli condurre le indagini alla sua folle maniera. Come quando si era fatto abbindolare da quella donnaccia seguace di John il Rosso. All'epoca non capivo se, per Jane, Lorelai fosse solo un piano per avvicinare il suo nemico, o se significasse qualcosa di più. Forse la considerava simile a lui. Sicuramente più simile a lui di quanto potessi esserlo io. Mi ero fidata, ed ecco che lui improvvisamente considerava partner lei e non me. Mi ero sentita esclusa. Sola. Più di quanto mi sarei aspettata. Più di quanto fossi disposta ad ammettere, a lui e a me stessa. Davo la colpa al fatto che Jane, con quella donna, stesse facendo riaffiorare la parte più oscura di se'; e questo non avrebbe portato nulla di buono, né a lui né alle indagini. Ma, forse, le mie battutine acide avevano rivelato qualcosa che nemmeno io capivo. Poi avevo capito che era stata tutta una tattica da mentalista. Ma la convinzione di essermi fidata troppo di jane era rimasta. Insieme a una sensazione spiacevole, che non avevo mai compreso appieno. E la paura di fidarmi troppo di lui sarebbe rimasta sempre. Non è vita, questa. O ci si fida di qualcuno o non ci si fida. Adesso basta.  
Sono arrivata all'aeroporto. Pago il taxista, scendo e mi dirigo al mio gate. Mi siedo agli imbarchi. Non vedo l'ora di prendere questo dannato aereo. Mentre sono qui che aspetto, mi rendo lucidamente conto di una cosa. Jane mi mancherà. Non posso farci niente. Come mi era mancato in quei due anni in cui lui era su un'isola sperduta e io catturavo ladri di biciclette. Erano stati due anni tranquilli. Molto tranquilli. E va bene, due anni noiosi, anche se mi scoccia ammetterlo. Comunque la mia vita procedeva, mi ero costruita un nuovo equilibrio, mi ero abituata all'assenza di quel consulente così ingombrante. Lavoravo bene da sola, tutto sommato. Eppure mi mancava. Mi mancava il suo sarcasmo, mi mancavano i suoi sorrisi, veri o finti che fossero, mi mancavano i nostri battibecchi, mi mancava la soddisfazione nel risolvere casi insieme, mi mancavano perfino i suoi metodi poco ortodossi. Questa è grave, in effetti. Poi lui era tornato. In un eccesso di espansività, ci eravamo confessati di aver sentito la reciproca mancanza. Con la differenza che io avevo sentito la mancanza del mio partner, lui di una coperta di Linus; di una baby sitter; di un passatempo; di una cavia per i suoi trucchetti mentali. Sarebbe stato meglio che non fosse mai tornato. Mi ero abituata e stavo bene così. A parte la nostalgia che mi prendeva quando leggevo le lettere che mi mandava dall'isola. Sulla carta era affettuoso come non era mai stato, tenero, diverso. Mi aveva scritto che lì sarebbe stato tutto perfetto se solo ci fossi stata anch'io. Leggevo quelle parole, così poco alla Jane, la sera sul divano. Mi crogiolavo in una dolce malinconia a cui non so dare un nome. Ma stavo bene, tutto sommato. Poi era tornato. Bello come il sole. Oddio, ma cosa sto dicendo? Più che altro, bella la sua barba, come gli avevo detto ironicamente. Era sempre lui. Eppure era così diverso. Aveva la fede, ma aveva una camicia hawaiana al posto del suo caratteristico completo a tre pezzi. Il vecchio e il nuovo. Mi sorrideva, aveva uno sguardo che non mi ricordavo di avergli mai visto. Era un uomo più sereno. Più libero. Non riuscivo a fare a meno di guardarlo. Ero felice.  
Ma stavolta non ci saranno lettere, né rimpatriate commoventi. Meglio così. Mi eviterò molti guai. Eppure non riesco a sentirmi sollevata come dovrei.  
Dannazione. Stanno annunciando che il mio aereo è in ritardo. Avrei voluto partire il più in fretta possibile, e invece devo stare qui altri 45 minuti ad aspettare e a fare pensieri imbarazzanti. Vorrei addormentarmi e risvegliarmi a Washington, a casa di Pike. Un brivido di panico mi percorre, ma non ci faccio caso. Forse questo ritardo è un segno del destino. Forse Dio sta cercando di dirmi che sto facendo la scelta sbagliata e mi sta dando il tempo necessario per accorgermene. Ero molto arrabbiata, lo sono ancora, e la rabbia a volte è una cattiva consigliera. Ma non in questo caso. Non certo voglio sposare Pike perché sono arrabbiata. Con Jane poi, che non c'entra assolutamente niente con tutto questo. Non sarebbe da me. O almeno spero.  
Forza Teresa. Questa attesa finirà. Oggi è un giorno importante, quindi sorridi. Sorridere. Non avevo mai sorriso quando ero al telefono con Marcus. Eppure avrei dovuto farlo. Diamine, avevamo appena deciso di sposarci! Si sorride quando si è felici, giusto? Una volta il mio consulente da strapazzo aveva detto che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per vedermi sorridere. E spesso, effettivamente, ci riusciva. Una volta, quando aveva momentaneamente perso la vista, mi aveva accarezzato le guance e me le aveva tirate come per simulare un sorriso. Aveva detto che voleva sentire il mio viso sorridere. Avevo finto scetticismo, ma, forse, ero soltanto imbarazzata. E' una delle cose più belle che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto. Sento ancora quel calore sotto la sua mano. Dannazione Jane, smettila di entrare nella mia testa! E' sempre stato il mio terrore. Si atteggia da sensitivo e capisce sempre, o finge di capire, quando mento. E' stancante collaborare con un tipo del genere. Può anche essere pericoloso per la mia sanità mentale. Per questo ero stata così scettica quando, mille anni fa, mi aveva ipnotizzato. Non ricordo nulla, ricordo solo una sensazione dolce e una paura folle di rivelare troppo di me stessa. Per questo arrossivo tutte le volte che diceva di conoscere ogni mio pensiero più segreto. O quando mi diceva che per lui ero trasparente. Avrebbe potuto scoprire cose di me che nemmeno io stessa ho mai saputo. Cose che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di pensare, ma che il mio inconscio, a volte, sembrava suggerirmi. Cose che forse, per fortuna, non ha mai capito nemmeno lui. Cose che ora non importano più.  
Come non importa più ricordare quando avevamo ballato insieme, in quella serata di beneficienza sulle note della mia canzone preferita; ero così stupida, avevo perfino chiuso gli occhi, mi sembrava di essere una sedicenne al ballo del liceo. Quello dove non ero mai potuta andare perché avevo una tribù di fratelli a cui badare.  
Non importa più pensare a quella volta in cui mi aveva preso la mano, sul ciglio della strada, quando la cattura di John il Rosso era fallita per l'ennesima volta: eravamo a terra e lui aveva cercato la mia mano. Era raro vederlo compiere gesti così spontanei, così veri. In quel momento avevo pensato che noi saremmo stati sempre più forti di tutto il resto. Red John compreso. Illusa.  
Non importa più neanche quando avevo pensato di essere, per lui, più importante della vendetta. Non era stato così. Jane aveva fatto quello che doveva fare, poi mi aveva salutato con un messaggio in segreteria telefonica ed era sparito. Un messaggio che avevo riascoltato centinaia di volte. Ma l'avevo accettato. Era giusto così, pensavo.  
Non importa più quello che avevo sperato mi dicesse qualche settimana fa; quando gli avevo rivelato che Pike mi aveva chiesto di seguirlo a Washington. Non ho idea di cosa avrei voluto che mi dicesse, ma di sicuro, non volevo sentire le sue congratulazioni. Me le aveva fatte, ma aveva l'aria di non crederci molto nemmeno lui. Ci eravamo guardati in modo strano. Come, ultimamente, ci capitava spesso. Ormai credevo di conoscere bene Jane, e invece, in quel momento, non avevo idea di cosa pensasse. Credevo di conoscere me stessa e, invece, in quel momento non avevo idea di cosa volessi io. Ero andata via con Marcus, ma mi ero voltata indietro e avevo guardato Jane dal vetro. Era immobile. Come tutte le sere che uscivo con Pike e lo lasciavo seduto su quel divano. E sentivo che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Ok. Ora basta. Sul serio. Non è da me fare questi pensieri. Su Jane, per giunta. Non è da me essere così confusa. Non ho nessun motivo per esserlo. E' tutto molto chiaro. E allora perché, quella sera che dovevamo scegliere un film e Pike mi aveva detto che Casablanca parlava di una donna che doveva scegliere tra due uomini, mi ero rifiutata di vederlo? Non capisco. E non capisco nemmeno perché mi sia venuta in mente questa cosa proprio ora. Oddio, devo essere impazzita. Sarà la stanchezza.  
Per fortuna, l'apertura del gate interrompe le mie pericolose riflessioni. Dopo aver mostrato il biglietto al personale, mi imbarco. Ora sto salendo le scalette esterne dell'aereo. Per un attimo mi guardo intorno. Forse voglio salutare la mia vecchia vita. Forse spero di vedere qualcosa che mi costringa a scendere da qui. Non sono più sicura di niente e non è da me sentirsi così.  
Non gli ho detto neanche addio come si deve. D'altronde, non l'abbiamo mai fatto. Dirci addio come si deve, intendo. Penso a tutte le volte in cui avevo pensato di non rivederlo più.  
Come quando era stato rapito, una vita fa. E io mi ero preoccupata come raramente mi accadeva.  
Come quando l'avevo trovato in fin di vita in un lago; lì avevo temuto davvero il peggio. Era esanime e io non potevo fare niente, se non urlare il suo nome. Era stato orribile.  
Come quando era sparito volontariamente per mesi interi. Senza una parola.  
Come quando gli avevo telefonato per implorarlo di non compiere la sua vendetta senza di me e di non buttare via la sua vita. Mi aveva mollato per la strada qualche ora prima e avevo dovuto sequestrare una macchina a un ignaro passante per raggiungere la villa di Malibu. Appena in tempo per vederla saltare in aria. Probabilmente, con la scenetta al tramonto, Jane mi aveva salvato la vita. Avrei potuto esserci anch'io lì dentro. Avevo pensato che fosse morto nell'esplosione. Ero entrata, cercando di comportarmi come un freddo poliziotto che si trova su una scena del crimine. Non era stato facile mantenermi lucida. Poi avevo trovato il suo corpo. Malconcio, ma vivo. Avevo ringraziato Dio in silenzio.  
Come quando mi aveva chiesto la mia pistola per andare a uccidere Red John. E io gliel'avevo data. Entrambi avevamo pensato che non ci saremmo visti mai più, ma non avevamo detto nulla.  
Come quando, non bastandomi la scenetta pietosa della pistola, lo avevo fatto scappare per andare a terminare la sua missione. "Vai", era stata l'ultima parola che gli avevo detto. Il regalo più grande che gli avevo fatto. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato se non ne fosse uscito vivo. Ma lui non mi avrebbe mai perdonato se l'avessi ostacolato. Dovevo farlo. Anche se avevo sempre giurato che non gli avrei permesso di commettere questa pazzia. Ma tutto era cambiato e io, ormai, ero troppo coinvolta per tirarmi indietro.  
Non ci siamo mai detti addio. Anche perché il farabutto era sempre ricomparso, in un modo o nell'altro, e non ce n'era mai stato veramente bisogno. Ora è diverso. E avrei voluto il mio bell addio. Invece gli avevo sbrodolato addosso tutta la mia rabbia. Meritatissima, sia chiaro. Ma stavolta non lo rivedrò davvero, e salutarsi come si deve sarebbe stato necessario. Forse, però, se lo avessi guardato in faccia non avrei trovato la forza di dirgli quell'addio che ora mi manca.  
Ora basta. Quel truffatore non si merita tutto questo. Non sono mai stata così sentimentale. Tanto meno con Jane. Salgo la scaletta, fingo un piglio deciso che sono lontana dall'avere, percorro il corridoio dell'aereo e mi siedo al mio posto. Tra un uomo e una donna. Non mi sembrano molto loquaci e io, dal canto mio, non ho nessuna voglia di parlare. Voglio solo che questo aereo parta. Il più presto possibile.  
La solita lacrima è ancora lì, pronta a cogliermi in fallo.  
Bravo Jane, sei riuscito a mentirmi fino all'ultimo. Un giorno mi avevi detto che ci saresti sempre stato per me. Ora sto scappando e tu non ci sei.


	4. Chapter 4

"**I should go to the airport" (P. Jane)**

Un po' di alcool è tutto quello di cui ho bisogno. Adoro i frigobar delle camere di albergo. Sono così pittoreschi. E utili, in momenti come questo. Afferro un paio di bottigliette di liquori, sono piccole e invitanti; troppo piccole, forse. Accendo la tv e sprofondo nella poltrona. Stanno trasmettendo delle immagini di tramonti paradisiaci sull'oceano. Scene che mi ricordano qualcosa di cui non vado fiero. Qualcosa che, comunque, rifarei mille volte. Le avevo salvato la vita. Certo, le avevo mentito. Ma tutti mentono; e la sincerità è sopravvalutata. Vorrei spegnere la televisione con i suoi paesaggi irritanti, ma non ho voglia di alzarmi. Fingerò che non esista. Come ho fatto con mille altre cose.  
Lisbon adesso sarà su un aereo; tra poche ore sarà tra le braccia di Pike. Un uomo ottuso che non la merita. Anzi no. Un brav'uomo che non la farà soffrire. Cosa che, invece, io ho fatto troppe volte. Urrà. Dovrei essere felice per lei. Invece una sensazione estremamente sgradevole mi attraversa il corpo. Le ultime parole che mi aveva detto, così giuste e così ingiuste, continuano a rimbombarmi nelle orecchie. Temo che mi perseguiteranno per molto tempo. Dovrò imparare a conviverci. Come ho fatto per anni, con cose ben peggiori. Ma ad aiutarmi c'era sempre stata lei.  
Basta pensare a Lisbon! Ha fatto la sua scelta e la cosa non mi riguarda. Non più. D'altronde, ho sempre detto che si meritava di trovare amore e felicità; gliel'ho sempre augurato sinceramente. Cosa mi prende ora? Anzi, cosa mi è preso da qualche tempo a questa parte? Ok, è la mia partner, è l'unica vera amica che ho e mi mancherà, ma non posso pretendere che Lisbon non desideri farsi una vita sua. Se la merita. Si merita tutto il bene del mondo. E io dovrei esserne contento. Una volta avevo detto che quando lei è infelice, io sono meno felice. Dovrebbe valere anche il contrario. Allora perché sto così male che vorrei urlare? E dov'è finito il razionale mentalista che non ama mostrare le sue emozioni nemmeno a se stesso? Patetico. Non mi riconosco più. Ma posso rimediare. Mi rimetto la mia maschera preferita, quella di indifferenza verso il mondo, e bevo un sorso di rhum. Va meglio. O forse no. Provo con un altro sorso. Non la rivedrò mai più. Vorrei poterla abbracciare. Sono sempre stati buffi i nostri abbracci. Ero sempre io ad abbracciarla, spesso con un secondo fine: che poteva essere rubarle qualcosa, chiederle scusa o impietosirla. Poi, però, quando la toccavo cambiava tutto. Quello che era nato come un trucchetto dei miei si trasformava in un abbraccio vero, e io mi sentivo bene. Il suo corpo, all'inizio, era sempre un po' rigido, tra l'imbarazzo e la diffidenza. Dopo qualche secondo, però, le sue difese calavano e i suoi muscoli si rilassavano. Quando vuole, e spesso non vuole, Lisbon sa essere molto dolce. A modo suo. Non mi sono mai chiesto perché abbracciarla e sentire il suo profumo di shampoo alla fragola fosse così piacevole. Non mi sono mai chiesto se abbracciarmi facesse anche a lei uno strano effetto. Ora non importa più.  
Non importa neanche che non la vedrò mai più sorridere. E' così bella quando sorride. Anche quando non vorrebbe. Tipo quando ne combino una delle mie e lei mi rimprovera ma, in realtà, vorrebbe solo riderne. Pensa che io non lo sappia. Una volta, quando avevo perso la vista, l'avevo accarezzata per sentire il suo viso mentre sorrideva. Una sensazione strana. Piacevole. Vorrei farlo ora. Vorrei chiederle di perdonarmi e di sorridere. Invece non ci siamo nemmeno detti addio. E non le ho mai detto quanto è importante per me. Senza trucchetti mentali, intendo. La mia mente corre a tutte le volte che ho rischiato di perderla.  
Come quando era attaccata a una bomba; ok, avevo detto che era una donna dinamitica, ma non intendevo in quel senso. Io cercavo di tranquillizzare lei e me stesso con le solite frasi alla vedrai-che-andrà-tutto-bene, ma non ci voleva un sensitivo per capire che avevo paura. Tanta.  
Come quando mi aveva telefonato chiedendo il mio aiuto per disinnescare una bomba in una casa; una mocciosa incosciente non voleva muoversi da lì, io a un certo punto non avevo sentito più niente e avevo temuto il peggio. Non riuscivo a respirare. Poi, ecco la sua voce. Stava dicendo alla bambina che era una ragazza cattiva. Ma era lei la ragazza cattiva. Quella che mi aveva spaventato a morte. Avevo ricominciato a respirare.  
Come quando ero al centro commerciale e non immaginavo che, da lì a poco, avrei ucciso un falso John il Rosso. Al telefono avevo sentito che Lisbon era nel bel mezzo di una sparatoria. Ero stato in apnea per un tempo indefinito; poi, quando avevo appurato che era sana e salva, o che ,per lo meno, lo sarebbe stata presto, avevo aspirato grandi boccate d'ossigeno. Dicesi iperventilazione da stress.  
Come quando John l'aveva presa. Per colpire me. Due anni fa. Avevo sempre saputo che sarebbe accaduto prima o poi. Per questo, all'inizio, avevo cercato di tenerla a distanza. Per questo le dicevo solo il 30 % delle cose. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato se le fosse accaduto qualcosa. Alle persone che si avvicinano a me succede sempre qualcosa di male. Non l'avrei sopportato di nuovo. Ricordo ancora il gelo che mi aveva immobilizzato quando quella melliflua voce al telefono mi aveva detto che Teresa non poteva rispondere. Lo stesso gelo di dieci anni prima, quando avevo letto il biglietto di avvertimento sopra la porta di quella dannata camera della mia casa di Malibu. Anche quella volta al telefono avevo capito subito che era lui. Avevo capito subito che l'aveva presa. Poteva averla già uccisa. Invece no. Era stato un avvertimento. L'avevamo ritrovata, priva di sensi, col viso dipinto col sangue. Maledetto smile. L'avevo lavato via subito. Non potevo vederlo sulla faccia di Lisbon. Ma era viva. E di questo non potevo far altro che ringraziare quell'entità che gli altri chiamano Dio e a cui io non ho mai creduto.  
Quando si era svegliata in quel letto di ospedale sembrava una bimba indifesa. E' raro vederla così. E' sempre così forte, lei. Anche se, a volte, è tutta apparenza. Ma, in quel momento, era terribilmente fragile. Disarmata. Le avevo accarezzato i capelli e le avevo sussurrato che andava tutto bene, che era al sicuro. E lo sarebbe stata davvero. Non avrei più permesso che accadesse di nuovo. Per questo, da quel giorno, più mi avvicinavo a John il Rosso e più tentavo di tenerla a distanza. Per questo le ripetevo fino allo sfinimento di stare attenta con i sette sospettati della lista. Per questo le avevo detto brutalmente che non era più coinvolta nella faccenda. Per questo le avevo impedito di venire con me a catturare John nella mia villa di Malibu. Quella dove tutto è iniziato. La vendetta era solo mia. Lei non c'entrava. Doveva starne fuori. Ovviamente, Lisbon è molto più testarda di me e non mi aveva dato retta. Mi aveva telefonato mentre stavo preparando le munizioni. La sua voce era colma di emozione, come non l'avevo mai sentita. Mi aveva implorato di non buttare via la mia vita, di non farlo senza di lei. Ma era proprio quello che avevo intenzione di fare: buttare via la mia vita e farlo senza di lei. Era quello che aspettavo da dieci anni. Il fine della mia vita. O, eventualmente, la fine della mia vita. Lei mi aveva urlato con voce rotta "Jane, no!" e io le avevo buttato il telefono in faccia. Quasi irritato dalla sua insistenza. Cosa si aspettava? Dopotutto l'aveva sempre saputo come sarebbe andata a finire la storia. Vero, lo faceva per me. Ma per me non poteva fare più nulla, ormai. Non sapevo se sarei uscito vivo da lì, non sapevo se lei se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, ma era la cosa più giusta da fare. In quel momento di follia avevo avuto la lucidità di pensare a quanto male avessi fatto a Lisbon, l'unica persona che tenesse davvero a me.  
Poi le cose erano andate come erano andate. Cioè male. E la prima cosa che avevo visto quando mi ero svegliato in ospedale era stato il viso di Lisbon. Una gioia per gli occhi. E per il cuore. Era successo molte altre volte. Quando tornavo alla vita c'era sempre lei ad aspettarmi. A darmi il bentornato. Ma l'attesa stanca e Lisbon, ora, ha deciso che ne ha abbastanza. Attesa di cosa, tra l'altro? Bevo un altro sorso di rhum. Ma l'immagine dei suoi occhi verdi colmi di indignazione non mi abbandona. Ne ho passate di peggio. Eppure non riesco a sopportare il pensiero di averla delusa. Ancora una volta. Quando il suo perdono è tutto quello che voglio. Anzi, lei è tutto quello che voglio.  
Cos'ho detto? Sarà colpa dell'alcool. O forse no. Ne ho bevuto poche gocce. Sono confuso come non sono mai stato. Il pensiero di lei tra le braccia di Pike mi rivolta lo stomaco. Non ne capisco il motivo. Lisbon è la mia partner. E' la mia amica di sempre. E' la mia ancora di salvezza. E' la persona che mi ha reso un uomo migliore. Quella che mi conosce di più al mondo. Quella che mi ha mostrato come incanalare le mie capacità in qualcosa di buono. Quella che ha tentato di arginare il mio desiderio di autodistruzione. Quella che tiene a me e l'ha sempre dimostrato. Quella che conosce i miei fantasmi, e li ha sempre accettati. Quella che ha sempre visto il peggio di me, ma ha sempre creduto nel meglio.  
Mi blocco, improvvisamente. Un ricordo, sotterrato da altri mille piani del palazzo della memoria, riaffiora. Un video. Quello che avevo girato per risolvere un caso che coinvolgeva un'agenzia di appuntamenti. Avevo detto quello che cercavo in una donna. Ero stato sincero, senza maschere alla Jane.  
Qualcuno di cui fidarmi, qualcuno forte, che sia in pace con se stesso. Qualcuno migliore di me. Qualcuno che ami il lato peggiore di me e mi ami ugualmente.  
Come mia moglie. Come Lisbon.  
Era alla prima che avevo pensato in quel momento. Lo era.  
E' alla seconda che sto pensando ora. Lo è.  
Non è possibile. Siamo amici, io e Lisbon. Ok, a nostro modo siamo una famiglia. Tutto qui. Io non posso amare di nuovo. Non me lo merito. Ho avuto la mia opportunità, tanti anni fa, e ho distrutto tutto. Non è più roba per me. E, di certo, non posso amare Lisbon. Non scherziamo, siamo amici, è ovvio. Allora perché non riesco a smettere di pensare a lei? Perché non riesco a smettere di pensare che sto distruggendo tutto per una seconda volta? Che idiota.  
Rifletto. Una volta, a qualcuno che ci aveva scambiati per una coppia, avevo detto che il nostro era un amore platonico. Avevo sorriso; era una battuta ma neanche troppo, avevo pensato. L'amicizia è una forma di amore, tutto sommato.  
Ora penso al significato letterale della parola "platonico". Non è esattamente quello che sto provando in questo momento. Penso al significato di "rapporto fraterno". Non è esattamente quello che voglio. Vorrei solo stringerla forte e non lasciarla andare via. Mai più.  
Oh. E' tutto chiaro, ora. Forse lo è sempre stato, da anni, ma non l'ho mai voluto vedere. Altro che sensitivo. Non riesco a leggere nella mia mente, figuriamoci in quelle altrui. Adesso capisco. E' così ovvio. Ma mi fa paura. Ero, e sono ancora, terrorizzato dalla possibilità di legarmi a qualcuno. Prima, il dolore era troppo intenso per desiderarlo. Poi, lo era il senso di colpa. Poi, il disprezzo verso me stesso. Che non mi abbandona mai. Compiuta la vendetta, in due anni avevo ritrovato me stesso, o quello che era rimasto di me stesso; avevo cercato di trovare la voglia di ricominciare. Sentivo di non meritarlo, ma ci provavo davvero a vivere. E lo facevo grazie a Lisbon. Prima erano il pensiero di lei e le lettere che le mandavo a tenermi vivo; lettere in cui ero diventato improvvisamente espansivo come non lo sono mai stato. A distanza è tutto più semplice. Poi, una volta tornato, era il lavoro al suo fianco a darmi nuova energia. Come sempre. E' tutto così semplice. Chiunque, dall'esterno, avrebbe potuto capirlo. Ma io non sono un normale essere umano. Non ero più abituato a provare sentimenti veri. O a riconoscerli. E se una piccola inconsapevole parte di me avesse anche potuto sospettare la verità, ci avrebbe pensato la brillante mente razionale di Patrick Jane a metterla a tacere. Abituato alla rassicurante presenza di Lisbon, davo tutto per scontato, me ne stavo confinato nel terreno conosciuto delle battutine e del flirt facile. Senza chiedermi altro. Non mi sarei mai accorto di nulla se non fosse arrivato Pike. Che ha cominciato a minare le mie certezze. Lo devo ringraziare, in effetti. Quella cosa che ora posso chiamare gelosia mi ha aperto gli occhi su quello che provo davvero. Che provo da molto tempo.  
Ma non importa, ormai. Patrick Jane è merce avariata. Patrick Jane non si merita di amare; e, tanto meno, si merita di amare Lisbon. Una donna buona, generosa e giusta; la persona più onesta che io conosca. Il mio opposto. Io sono un bugiardo, un truffatore, un disonesto, un egoista, non sono un normale essere umano. L'aveva detto anche lei. Sono un uomo spezzato. E Lisbon se ne merita uno tutto intero. Sono un assassino. E Lisbon si merita un brav'uomo.  
Lancio la bottiglietta ormai vuota nel cestino della spazzatura. Ho fatto centro, sono il migliore. Vorrei poter lanciare anche la mia testa nel cestino e non pensare. Ho capito tutto. Ma è troppo tardi. Ed è meglio così. Perché la gente che amo muore.  
Si spalanca la porta. C'è un uomo con la pistola. Non mi interessa. Almeno mi distoglie da riflessioni che non portano da nessuna parte. Se mi uccide nessuno piangerà la mia morte. Anche Lisbon sarebbe troppo arrabbiata con me per farlo. Non mi importa. Osservo meglio quell'uomo e penso che, tutto sommato, non mi ucciderà. E' l'avvocato Randolph. I miei riflessi sono un po' intorpiditi dalle recenti rivelazioni, ma capisco che era lui l'amante segreto della donna uccisa. Ora vuole vendicarsi. Che cosa romantica, ironizzo. Eppure nessuno può capirlo meglio di me. Che della vendetta avevo fatto la mia ragione di vita per dieci anni.  
Il tizio, piuttosto su di giri, mi identifica come innocuo e abbassa la pistola. Gli confesso di aver scritto io la lettera. Mi chiede spiegazioni, ma non ho nessuna voglia di dargliele. Accenno soltanto che si tratta di una storia lunga e triste. E' vero. Non c'è nient'altro da dire, ormai.  
Non faccio in tempo a fare un sospiro di sollievo che entra una seconda persona armata. Evviva, tutti qui. Il mio codice dev'essere stato troppo semplice. E' il ragazzo che era stato accusato ingiustamente dell'omicidio. Il vero assassino gli ha rovinato la vita e ora vuole vendicarsi di lui. Non ci vuole un sensitivo per capire che non ci sparerà. Infatti, quando capisce che ha di fronte a se' due disgraziati che non c'entrano niente, Wes Baxter abbassa la pistola. Propongo una bella bevuta e offro l'alcool rimasto. L'avvocato ricorda il passato. Non ho nessuna voglia di sentire i suoi rimpianti. Sono già io l'uomo dai mille rimpianti. Mi dice che si amavano molto, lui e Greta Dejorio. Lei avrebbe lasciato il marito, ma lui per timore di uno scandalo e di ripercussioni sulla sua professione, l'aveva lasciata. Quando si era reso conto del suo errore, aveva cercato di rimediare, ma era troppo tardi: lei era morta. Se ne sarebbe pentito per tutta la vita. Era stato un vigliacco. Un cieco stupido vigliacco. Che aveva distrutto la cosa più bella che gli fosse capitata.  
Rifletto. Vigliacco come me. Che lasciavo andare via la cosa più bella che mi fosse mai accaduta. Solo per paura. E per odio verso me stesso. Io e quel tipo siamo più simili di quanto avrei mai potuto immaginare.  
Ma io sono ancora in tempo, forse. Non voglio pentirmi tutta la vita di aver distrutto, per la seconda volta, quello che rimaneva della mia vita.  
Io amo Teresa Lisbon. Ecco. L'ho detto a me stesso. E' già qualcosa. Suona strano, anche solo nella mia testa. Figuriamoci se dovessi dirlo ad alta voce. Eppure è proprio quello che ho intenzione di fare. Forse non è giusto che io la ami. Non è giusto per Angela. Non è giusto per Charlotte. Non è giusto per Lisbon. Ma ora so che cosa devo fare. Devo andare in aeroporto. Devo essere sincero con me stesso e con lei, per la prima volta in vita mia. Devo dirle tutto quello che sento. La verità. Anche se sono un delinquente, un manipolatore, un assassino. Anche se non mi merito nulla. Lo devo a tutti e due. Forse è tardi. Non importa.  
Comunico ai miei compagni di bevuta che se la dovranno cavare da soli. Mi precipito ad aprire la porta ed esco dalla stanza. Vorrei volare. Forse questo albergo superaccessoriato prevede un paio di ali in dotazione. Inizio a correre. So che sto facendo la cosa giusta, è un peccato non averci pensato subito. Che stupido. Proprio io che mi ritengo la persona più intelligente che conosco. Ma sono ancora in tempo per rimediare. O forse no. Due donne mi bloccano, una ha la pistola. Mi costringono a rientrare nella stanza. Non è possibile. Proprio adesso. Dopo anni di silenzio, di ottusità e perdite di tempo. Non ci siamo capiti, ragazze, sono di fretta. Devo andare. Adesso. Ma alle due donne non sembra interessare molto. Le guardo negli occhi, e capisco che la donna nera, quella che ha la pistola, ha tutta l'intenzione di spararci. Ma io non voglio morire. Non ora. Lo so, sono sempre stato piuttosto spavaldo con la mia vita. Ma solo perché non avevo niente da perdere. Ora ce l'ho.  
Cerco di comportarmi come sempre. Con indifferenza. Di solito il mio atteggiamento spiazza il cattivo, che tende ad abbassare la guardia, o ad alzarla troppo, fino a commettere un errore. Ora, però, ho paura. Una paura fottuta di non riuscire a dire a Lisbon quello che avrei dovuto dirle secoli fa. Perché intrappolato in una stanza d'albergo proprio mentre il suo aereo sta partendo, o perché ammutolito per sempre da una spietata killer. E' una situazione paradossale. Se non fosse reale, ci riderei su. Ma è tutto vero.  
Dico alle due nuove arrivate che sono dell'FBI e che i miei colleghi, in realtà ignari di tutto questo pandemonio, stanno arrivando. Consiglio loro di scappare immediatamente, in questo modo non ci saranno conseguenze. Non me ne frega niente se verranno arrestate o no. Voglio solo andare all'aeroporto. Ovviamente, non credono sia un federale. Non posso dargli torto. Non ho la faccia da piedipiatti ottuso. Mostro il tesserino. A quello non possono fare altro che credere. Le due sono in panico. Ma io, mentre tergiversano e discutono tra loro, sono riuscito a prendere il mio cellulare dalla tasca e a nasconderlo dietro la schiena. Col dito compongo quello che spero sia un SOS. E lo mando alla prima persona della mia rubrica. Abbot. O almeno spero. Andando alla cieca, potrei aver scritto "Ciao" a Rigsby. Che, ovunque si trovi, non vuole più avere nulla a che fare con pistole e polizia. Ma mi fido della mia memoria tattile.  
Nel frattempo, prima che arrivi la cavalleria, l'unico mezzo per salvarci è la mia parlantina. Sono disposto a tutto. Voglio solo andarmene da qui. Ora. Cerco di convincere le due donne che nessuno potrebbe dire che siano due assassine. Non ci sono prove. E' chiaro che hanno ucciso Greta, ma, in questo momento non mi importa di legge e giustizia. Ci sono cose più importanti. Lisbon, ad esempio. Che non approverebbe molto quello che sto per fare. Voglio solo che se ne vadano e mi lascino andare. I due miei compagni di bevuta, però, non sono molto d'accordo con me. Proprio quando le due hanno deciso di scappare e lasciarci in pace, quell'idiota di Wes recupera la sua pistola e rovina tutto.  
Oddio, ha sparato. Questo non me l'aspettavo. Ma, l'ho sempre detto, non sono un sensitivo; i sensitivi non esistono. E ha sparato anche lei. Questo sì che me l'aspettavo. Ce l'aveva scritto in faccia che aveva una voglia matta di farlo. La bionda scappa. I due idioti sono a terra. Feriti. Ma vivi. E' la mia occasione. Sono libero. Tranquillizzo entrambi a mio modo, e spiego che dovranno fare a meno della mia presenza. Poi la porta si apre. E' Abbot. Allora la mia memoria tattile aveva funzionato. Adoro il suo cognome. Ho bisogno del suo aiuto. Chiedo se ha un'auto con la sirena. Sì, ce l'ha. Io adoro Abbot. Mi servono le chiavi. Gli dico che è un'emergenza e che devo andare all'aeroporto. Lui mi chiede dove sia Lisbon. E' in aeroporto! Diamine, è la cosa più scontata del mondo, non ho voglia di perdere tempo inutilmente. Mi sembra di averne perso già abbastanza.  
Ma Abbot è un tipo sveglio, anche se non sembra. Lo è molto più di me, visto che aveva capito tutto fin dall'inizio. Mi aveva tirato parecchie frecciatine a riguardo. E aveva pure fatto in modo che io e Lisbon andassimo a cena insieme al Tavolo Bianco. Devo ricordarmi di ringraziarlo e di fargli i complimenti per essersi dimostrato un mentalista più bravo di me.  
Ora non c'è tempo. Mi lancia le chiavi con un'occhiata comprensiva. In cambio, gli spiego rapidamente chi sono i buoni e chi i cattivi in quella confusione di personaggi e pistole. Corro. Sento Abbot che mi augura buona fortuna e il povero Cho che non capisce nulla di quello che sta succedendo.  
Mi precipito fuori dall'albergo, salgo in macchina, metto in moto, aziono la sirena e sfreccio alla velocità della luce. Spero di non sfracellarmi da qualche parte, sarebbe un bello scherzetto del destino; che me ne ha fatti molti, in effetti. Ma sono un ottimo guidatore, anche se quella malpensante di Lisbon non si è mai fidata molto della mia abilità.  
Lisbon. La chiamo. C'è la segreteria telefonica. Ha spento il cellulare, quindi sarà già su quel dannato aereo. Lascio un messaggio inutile in cui le dico di richiamarmi. So che non lo farà.  
Vorrei pregare, ma non so a chi rivolgermi. Posso solo premere il piede sull'acceleratore. Sicuramente è più utile.  
E' paradossale tutto questo. Sto rischiando di fare un incidente per andare da una donna che non vuole vedermi. Una donna che è al mio fianco da una dozzina d'anni. E io ho deciso di dirle che la amo proprio ora che sta partendo. Perché l'ho scoperto solo dieci minuti fa. Che idiota.  
In realtà, è probabile che il mio inconscio lo sappia da molto più tempo. Non è un caso che, quando riesce a sfuggire al controllo della mia parte razionale, abbia sempre cercato di farmi aprire gli occhi. Quando avevo perso la memoria, avevo visto Lisbon per quella che era in realtà: una donna bella e sexy che qualunque uomo sano di mente avrebbe cercato di conquistare. Solo che io, con tutte le mie difese mentali, non me ne ero accorto. Senza quelle barricate, le avevo chiesto se eravamo andati a letto insieme e, dalla sua reazione inorridita, avevo intuito che ci stavamo lavorando.  
Quando avevamo fallito la cattura di John il Rosso ed eravamo noi due a terra, sul ciglio della strada, esausti ma vivi, la mia mano avevo cercato la sua. Mi ero aggrappato a quella mano, come se stessi affogando e lei fosse il mio ossigeno.  
Quando avevo avuto le allucinazioni per colpa della belladonna, mia figlia Charlotte, ovvero quella che immaginavo sarebbe potuta diventare Charlotte, aveva cercato di mettermi sulla giusta strada. Mi aveva suggerito che Lisbon fosse la persona che più mi conosceva al mondo. Era vero. E mi aveva posto qualche domanda imbarazzante. Che piccola scostumata! Ebbene sì, mia figlia avrebbe preferito sapermi con Lisbon, piuttosto che ossessionato dalla vendetta. L'avevo zittita. Era assurdo. Ma Charlotte era il mio inconscio. Quindi, in realtà, ero stato io a pensare una cosa del genere. Colpa della belladonna, ovviamente. Che aveva il merito di farmi parlare con mia figlia morta, con l'effetto collaterale di confondermi le idee.  
Forse, Charlotte sarebbe davvero felice se io stessi con Lisbon. E' un pensiero che mi fa stare bene. Dopotutto, forse, a Charlotte sarebbe piaciuta. Sciocchezze. Non si sarebbero mai conosciute. Neanche io l'avrei mai conosciuta. Sarei felice con mia moglie e mia figlia. Ma loro non ci sono più. E io non sono mai tornato a essere felice. Forse non dovrei esserlo mai più. Non lo merito. La gente che amo muore. Chi mi assicura che non riaccadrà di nuovo? Forse non è giusto nei confronti di mia moglie. Oppure forse lei, generosa com'era, sarebbe felice di sapermi più sereno. Non lo so. D'altronde era stata Angela a condurmi a Lisbon, l'agente che indagava sul caso dell'uomo che l'ha uccisa; la persona che ha reso sopportabile la mia esistenza.  
Penso di non fare un torto a nessuna dicendo che le amo entrambe. Il passato e quello che spero potrà essere il mio futuro.  
Futuro. Giusto. Il futuro esiste. Da quando la mia famiglia è stata distrutta, ho sempre vissuto giorno per giorno, perché non avrei sopportato piani a lungo termine. Nella mia testa, la vita si sarebbe fermata quando avrei ucciso John il Rosso. Ma non si era fermata. Io ero sopravvissuto e avevo dovuto reinventarmi. Dunque, anche per me esisteva un futuro. Ma può esistere un futuro con Lisbon? Che la risposta sia affermativa o negativa, io ho paura in ogni caso.  
Per la prima volta mi chiedo cosa succederà quando avrò svuotato il sacco. Se sarò ancora in tempo per svuotarlo, ovviamente. Per la prima volta mi chiedo cosa provi Lisbon per me. Egoista fino all'ultimo, lo so. Sono abituato a pensare a me stesso e, solo molto dopo, agli altri. Il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio. Ma la verità è che non mi aspetto nulla. Voglio soltanto liberarmi di questo peso ed essere sincero, una buona volta. O, almeno, fingo che mi basti questo.  
Il concetto, però, è interessante. E intrigante. Cosa prova Lisbon? Lo so, ha sempre tenuto a me, non ci vuole un sensitivo per capire che mi ha sempre voluto bene. Quando mi impediva di fare pazzie, chiedendomi di pensare alle persone che avevano bisogno di me e che mi volevano bene, si riferiva a lei stessa. L'ho sempre saputo. Ma bene, fino a che punto?  
Guido alla velocità della luce e, intanto, inganno il tempo meditando su cose mai capite. Quando c'erano di mezzo altre donne, Lisbon sembrava innervosita. Avvertivo una maggior tensione nel suo corpo, una più elevata acutezza della voce e un'espressione tristemente sarcastica. Per non parlare di quando era comparsa Lorelai. Lisbon era convinta che la ragazzaccia seguace del mio nemico numero 1 non mi fosse indifferente, dal momento che era stata la prima donna con cui ero stato, dopo mia moglie. Mi aveva sorpreso, cosa che non fa spesso. Mi aveva chiesto cosa provavo per Lorelai, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. Anche a uno che ama sfuggire ogni tipo di domanda, la sua reazione era sembrata esagerata. Ma ne andava dell'esito delle indagini, di sicuro lei era preoccupata per quello. O forse no, ma era più comodo pensare fosse così. Io le avevo assicurato che per me era solo un mezzo per arrivare a John il Rosso. Le avevo chiesto di non ascoltare la nostra conversazione, ma lei l'aveva fatto. Mi ero arrabbiato, quando l'avevo saputo. Si era comportata da agente scrupolosa. Ma una piccola parte di me aveva sospettato che ci fosse dell'altro. Mi aveva sentito mentre bluffavo spudoratamente, promettendo a Lorelai di farla scappare. Era fuori di sé, raramente l'avevo vista così. Mi aveva ricordato che mi aveva avvertito di non farmi coinvolgere troppo. Non era la mia ragazza, era un poliziotto, mi aveva detto. Poi però mi aveva rinfacciato di aver baciato una detenuta. Strana reazione. Io avrei detto qualunque cosa a Lorelai pur di arrivare a John. Anche che l'avrei sposata. In realtà, per un attimo, avevo davvero pensato che fosse la donna adatta a me. Eravamo simili, noi due. Troppo simili. Mi rendeva un uomo peggiore di quello che già ero. Esattamente il contrario di quello che faceva Lisbon. Il buio e la luce. Però era furba, Lorelai. Più di me. Aveva deciso che ero un po' innamorato della mia collega. Sorrido; eh già, giusto un po'. All'epoca, avevo pensato fosse un suo giochetto mentale. Come quelli che facevo io. Per questo, dico che ci somigliavamo. Forse mi meriterei di amare una donna come lei, piuttosto che un piccolo angelo arrabbiato di nome Teresa Lisbon.  
Penso a quando le avevo detto la stessa frase che vorrei dirle ora. Ti amo. Vorrei dirgliela senza che ci sia una pistola di mezzo. Era strana, Lisbon, quando mi aveva chiesto spiegazioni; spiegazioni che io, ovviamente, non avevo dato. Forse, all'epoca, provava qualcosa per me. Non me lo sono mai chiesto. Anzi, ho finto di non volermelo chiedere. Ma non è poi così impossibile. Bosco, prima di morire, mi aveva detto qualcosa del genere. Mi aveva detto che lei teneva a me più di quanto potesse immaginare lei stessa; e che lui sperava che anche per me fosse la stessa cosa, altrimenti me l'avrebbe fatta pagare. Non l'avevo mai detto a nessuno. Erano le ultime parole di un uomo che stava morendo, innamorato di Lisbon per giunta. D'altronde, tutti amavano Lisbon, avevo pensato all'epoca; faceva strage di cuori tra poliziotti senza accorgersene. Non che la cosa mi facesse molto piacere, diciamo che ne prendevo atto con una certa inspiegabile irritazione. Che ora è fin troppo spiegabile. Al discorsino minatorio del pover Bosco non avevo mai più pensato, lo avevo rilegato in una stanzetta polverosa e affollata del palazzo della memoria. Ora quelle parole sono riemerse dall'oblio e mi danno un po' di speranza. Non sono poi così male d'altronde. So di piacere alle donne. Ma Lisbon non è una donna come tutte le altre. Con lei i giochetti non funzionano. E da quel giorno lontanissimo in cui un uomo geloso stava morendo, ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti. Gliene avevo fatte passare troppe.  
Già. Solo una donna innamorata avrebbe potuto perdonare un farabutto ogni volta che ne combinava una delle sue. Una donna innamorata oppure Lisbon. Buona e generosa, pronta a catturare assassini ma anche a vedere il buono nelle persone. Me compreso. La nostra amicizia può spiegare il fatto che mi avesse dato la sua pistola per uccidere un uomo. Io non l'avevo usata, non l'avrei mai messa volontariamente in un casino del genere, e, poi, avevo sempre immaginato di ucciderlo con le mie mani. Ma lei non poteva prevederlo. La nostra amicizia può spiegare tutte le volte in cui ha rischiato il suo lavoro per me. A volte mi sono chiesto perché lo facesse, ma non ho mai saputo cosa rispondere e ho preferito non chiedermelo più. Ora pagherei per saperlo.  
La mia mente vaga a episodi che pensavo di aver dimenticato. Un sensitivo, anzi un ciarlatano, perché i sensitivi non esistono, aveva detto che Lisbon era un po' innamorata di me, e lei non aveva battuto ciglio. O non si era presa il disturbo di negarlo perché era assurdo o non lo aveva fatto perché era vero. Mi ero posto, per una frazione di secondo, questa domanda. Ma non avrei voluto conoscere la risposta. C'erano cose più importanti da affrontare: cioè la mia vendetta. Magari, quando tutto sarebbe finito, sarei ritornato sul discorso. Ma, quando tutto era finito davvero, ero stato troppo vigliacco per farlo.  
Molto tempo fa avevo detto al finto John il Rosso che avrei trovato una donna da amare e costruito una famiglia solo quando lui sarebbe morto.  
Ora ci siamo. John non c'è più. Io, evidentemente, sono capace di amare di nuovo. Più o meno. Sono terrorizzato, ma ce la posso fare. Solo che, nel frattempo, è arrivato Pike. Un uomo che in due minuti le ha detto di essere innamorato di lei. Lisbon aveva accettato di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e di trasferirsi a Washington con lui. Non è da lei fare colpi di testa. Deve essere ben sicura della sua decisione. Probabilmente, lo ama. E io non ho nessun diritto di rovinare tutto. Ma sono un egoista, e lo sarò fino in fondo. Sono pronto a dire la verità a Lisbon. Lei sarà pronta ad ascoltarla?  
"Ora cercherò di dirtelo e fare in modo che tu capisca", come dice la sua canzone preferita, quella sulle cui note cui abbiamo ballato insieme, molto tempo fa. Ma io, in queste cose non sono mai stato bravo con le parole. Come Manet. L'avevo detto proprio a Lisbon, durante delle indagini. Avrei dovuto trovare altri modi. Come Manet che aveva dipinto un quadro. Ma io altri modi non li ho trovati. O meglio, avevo saputo inventare solo trucchetti meschini, tipo una lettera falsa e qualche bel vestito. E ora non mi restano che le parole. Spero di riuscire a metterne insieme qualcuna di sensata.  
Sono arrivato. Abbandono la macchina, senza neanche spegnere il motore e la sirena. Guardo le partenze sul tabellone, individuo l'aereo per Washington, l'aereo di Lisbon. Mi precipito al gate. C'è una breve coda di passeggeri ritardatari. Lisbon non c'è. Deve essersi già imbarcata. Supero la coda, dico alla hostess di essere dell'FBI e che si tratta di un'emergenza. Lo so, devo avere un'aria sconvolta e poco raccomandabile; la donna, come prevedibile, mi chiede un documento. Il mio badge è rimasto nella stanza di albergo e il portafoglio è in macchina. Cerco di spiegare tutto questo. Parlo di una macchina federale posteggiata davanti all'ingresso dell'aeroporto. Farfuglio. So di avere uno sguardo spiritato piuttosto inquietante. La hostess mi guarda con diffidenza. Capisco che non posso ricavare nulla da lei. Non mi crede, potrei essere un terrorista, e non posso darle torto. Neanch'io mi fiderei di me.  
Torno indietro, non c'è tempo per andare in macchina e prendere i documenti. E poi, senza badge, non ho nessuna possibilità di salire su un aereo senza biglietto. Esco. Vado al cancello che delimita la pista. Riconosco l'aereo per Washington, è della linea Pacific, come avevo letto sul cartellone delle partenze. E' proprio lì, a pochi metri da me. Ho l'istinto di tornare indietro, a cercare un altro punto d'accesso. Poi capisco che c'è un'unica cosa da fare: scavalcare il cancello e salire su quel maledetto aereo. Mi arrampico. Anche se non sono mai stato un uomo particolarmente atletico. E, infatti, nell'atterraggio cado. La caviglia mi fa male. Mi rialzo. Corro. Devo fare presto. Non sento neanche più il dolore. Ci sono cose molto più importanti a cui pensare: farsi aprire il portellone dell'aereo, ad esempio. Tutti i passeggeri si sono imbarcati, ma, per fortuna la scaletta è ancora lì. Salgo i pochi gradini che mi separano dal portellone. Busso. Attraverso il vetro intravedo la testa di una hostess. Urlo di aprirmi e, non so come, lei lo fa. La sicurezza aeroportuale americana non è poi un gran che. Le dico che sono dell'FBI e che devo fare un controllo. Potrei essere un Bin Laden tinto di biondo, ma all'ingenua ragazzotta non importa. Entro. E' un miracolo. Ce l'ho fatta.  
Poi capisco che la parte più difficile deve ancora cominciare.


	5. Chapter 5

"**It's too late." (T. Lisbon)**

Ci siamo. Tra poco l'aereo partirà. Non vedo l'ora. Eppure questo spiacevole peso sullo stomaco non mi lascia in pace. Guardo fuori dal finestrino. Buio. Come il mio umore.  
Intravedo con la coda dell'occhio destro una figura che sta percorrendo il corridoio. Si avvicina. Una figura familiare. Mi giro di scatto. E' l'istinto a guidarmi.  
E' lui. Jane. Proprio qui davanti a me.  
Impossibile. Sicuramente è un'allucinazione. Quel mentalista da strapazzo governa il mio cervello, ormai.  
«Eccoti», mi dice. Quindi l'allucinazione parla anche. Forse, perché non è affatto un'allucinazione.  
E' davvero lui. Sconvolto come non l'ho mai visto. Ha perfino mezza camicia fuori dai pantaloni, e non è da lui non essere impeccabile. Ha l'aria di chi ha fatto una bella corsa per arrivare fin qui.  
O mio dio. Cosa gli è successo? Immagino scenari apocalittici in una frazione di secondo. Poi mi dico che non posso preoccuparmi perennemente per lui. E' qui, è vivo, ed evidentemente sta bene. Accantonata la mia sciocca apprensione, posso anche arrabbiarmi. Devo.  
Che ci fa qui quel farabutto? Mi sarei potuta aspettare di tutto. Tutto, tranne questo. Ritenevo statisticamente più probabile l'eventualità che l'aereo precipitasse rispetto a quella che Jane vi salisse sopra. Mille pensieri disconnessi si affollano nella mia testa. Nessuno di loro è particolarmente sensato. Starà per combinarne una delle sue. Mi chiederà scusa per l'ennesima volta. Ma io non ho nessuna voglia di perdonarlo. Non ho nessuna voglia di vederlo. O, almeno credo. Ignoro la mia frequenza cardiaca accelerata.  
Gli chiedo cosa ci faccia qui. Chissà quale trucchetto sta per escogitare. Intanto, non può dire nulla che mi possa trattenere. Sono innervosita da quella piccola, debole e stupida parte di me che è felice di vederlo.  
E' rosso in viso, gesticola e non c'è traccia della sua tipica, e a volte irritante, compostezza. Dichiara con tono concitato che deve dirmi una cosa.  
Ora? Proprio ora che sto partendo? Di cose avremmo dovute dircene qualcuna negli ultimi dieci anni. Non certo ora.  
Gli intimo di andarsene, non lo voglio vedere. Non lo voglio ascoltare. Non è del tutto vero. Ma sono ancora molto, molto arrabbiata con Jane. Non può pensare di venire qui e risolvere tutto. Io partirò, qualunque sia la cosa importantissima che mi vuole dire. Mio malgrado, però, sono curiosa.  
Lui afferma che ho ragione. Assecondare il sospettato, per poi farlo cadere in contraddizione e colpirlo. E' la sua tattica preferita nelle indagini. Ma con me non funzionerà. Distolgo lo sguardo da lui. Guardarlo mi fa male. O potrebbe indurmi a fare cose di cui potrei pentirmi. Come sempre.  
Mi sta dicendo che è vero, che ha dimenticato come si comporta un normale essere umano. Mi sorprende che si ricordi a memoria qualcosa che gli ho detto. Di solito, se ne frega di quello che dico o penso. Ecco, ce l'ha fatta, ha attirato la mia attenzione. Lo guardo e quello che vedo mi sorprende ancora di più. Un uomo combattuto, tormentato da qualcosa che non riesco a identificare. Possibile che la mia partenza l'abbia sconvolto così nel profondo? Possibile che…? No, Teresa, non farti illusioni, non immaginarti cose che, come sai bene, non potranno mai accadere. Gli mancherà la sua coperta di Linus, non io.  
Eppure è così strano. Diverso. Vero. La sua maschera è caduta. Sta dicendo cose che non ha mai detto. Riconosce di mentire, di usare trucchi e ingannare la gente per evitare di dire quello che sente. Per lo meno, se lo riconosce. Non è da lui. Come non è da lui avere gli occhi rossi e lucidi. Quegli occhi così belli.  
Ecco, lo sapevo. Anche i miei si stanno riempendo di lacrime. Non posso vederlo in questo stato. Vorrei dirgli che va tutto bene. Ma non posso. Perché ho anch'io la mia dignità. E, soprattutto, perché ho un groppo che mi chiude la gola. Non potrei dire nulla anche se lo volessi.  
Non capisco dove voglia arrivare con tutta questa sceneggiata. In un attimo mi accorgo di sapere esattamente dove una piccola parte di me vorrebbe che arrivasse. Me ne vergogno.  
Dice che l'idea che qualcuno si avvicini a lui è terrificante, per ovvi motivi. Lo so Jane, lo so. Non c'è bisogno che tu me lo spieghi. Non se spiegarlo ti fa stare così male. Io non voglio che tu stia male. Lo so, tutti i miei propositi sono andati a farsi benedire. Ti ho già perdonato, idiota. Di tutto. Ma parlarci, qui e ora, può solo farci stare male. Perché, in un attimo, capisco che sposare Pike sarà la cazzata più grande della mia vita. In un attimo capisco che quello che ho sempre voluto è qui. Davanti a me.  
Ma non dico nulla di tutto ciò. Mi imbarazza anche solo aver pensato una cosa del genere. Non è da me. So di essere arrossita. Calmati, Teresa. Non farti suggestionare dall'affetto che hai per questo farabutto e dalla tenerezza che, tuo malgrado, ti ispira. Ok, forse avevo provato qualcosa, in passato. Non l'ho mai voluto ammettere, ma, adesso, credo di esserne pienamente consapevole. Ora, però, è tutto diverso: c'è Pike, io lo amo e non posso certo tirarmi indietro dall'impegno che ho preso. Anche se lo volessi, cosa che non voglio. Anche se Jane mi sta chiedendo scusa e sta svelando quella parte di se' che non ha mai amato mostrare. Ma non mi deve spiegare nulla. So già tutto, Jane. Però non illudermi con sguardi ambigui che possono dire altro da quello che vorresti dire. Come hai fatto spesso, negli ultimi tempi. Ti conosco, Jane. Conosco tutti i tuoi tormenti. Quello che non capisco è perché tu stia tormentando me.  
Il battito del mio cuore ha raggiunto valori preoccupanti, ma cerco di non farci caso. Vorrei solo che l'uomo che ho davanti sparisse e mi lasciasse in pace. A meno che non voglia dirmi qualcos'altro. Qualcosa che so già non dirà mai. Qualcosa che, in ogni caso, ormai non potrei più ascoltare.  
Parla, e mentre lo fa non mi toglie gli occhi di dosso. Non ha il suo abituale tono di voce calmo e suadente, ha la voce rotta, e il suo sguardo intenso attraversa ogni centimetro del mio corpo.  
«Ma la verità, Teresa, è che non posso immaginare di svegliarmi sapendo che non ti vedrò…»  
O mio dio. Il colorito del mio viso sta assumendo delle sfumature improponibili, lo intuisco da questa familiare sensazione di calore. Impossibile, devo aver capito male. Oppure intende quello che ha appena detto in un senso diverso da quello che intendo io. In una frazione di secondo sfoglio il mio vocabolario mentale per trovare altri significati, letterali e non. La consapevolezza che quello che vorrei sentirgli dire si scontrerà inevitabilmente con quello che dirà mi fa male. Ormai le mie lacrime non hanno più ritegno. Però è così dolce il mio nome pronunciato dalla sua bocca. Per un attimo penso che sia un peccato esserci sempre chiamati per cognome. Per un attimo penso che vorrei che mi chiamasse così ogni giorno della mia vita. Ma cosa vado a pensare? Non sono in me. E forse questo è uno dei suoi giochetti. Ne sarebbe capace. Punto i miei occhi nei suoi. No, non sta scherzando. Sta piangendo.  
E anch'io. Una vocina mi suggerisce che stia davvero per dirmi quello che spero. Ma la parte razionale di me, quella che ha sempre zittito l'invadente vocina, è terrorizzata e teme che Jane dica proprio quello. Abbasso lo sguardo, per un attimo. Non posso sostenere il suo. Ma poi i miei occhi ritornano ai suoi laghi tristi, come se vi fossero incatenati.  
«La verità è che…» Pausa. Smetto di respirare. Non essere stupida, Teresa. Sta per dire qualcos'altro che non c'entra nulla. Tipo "sei la mia migliore amica, non posso lavorare all'FBI senza di te, siamo un bel team e la giustizia ha bisogno di noi". O forse no. E, in quel caso, sarebbe ancora peggio. Non dire niente Jane, ti prego. Stai zitto e vattene.  
«…ti amo». O mio dio. La prima cosa che riesco a pensare è che suona così strano. No, non è possibile, devo aver capito male. Mi sta prendendo in giro, come già aveva fatto una volta, solo perché "era un po' su di giri". Eppure so che non è così. So che stavolta è tutto diverso. So che l'ha detto sul serio. Lo dicono i suoi occhi. Dovrebbero essere illegali. Smettila di piangere, Teresa. Non ci riesco. Non riesco a ragionare, non riesco a ordinare al mio corpo di fare qualsiasi cosa. Abbasso di nuovo lo sguardo, non voglio che vi legga dentro quello che sto provando ora. Non lo capisco neanche io. Vorrei dargli uno schiaffo, vorrei abbracciarlo, vorrei stampargli un bel pugno sul naso, vorrei asciugargli le lacrime, vorrei buttarlo fuori dall'aereo con un calcio nel sedere e vorrei baciare quelle labbra che mi sono ritrovata a fissare più di una volta. Vorrei fare tutte queste cose, ma ovviamente non ne faccio nemmeno una.  
Gesticola. Prende fiato, come se avesse corso una maratona in apnea. «Non puoi immaginare come ci si senta bene avendolo detto ad alta voce…», continua quello che un tempo era il Jane che conoscevo. E tu non puoi immaginare come ci si senta a sentirselo dire, idiota! Ma sto zitta. Sono troppo sconvolta per pronunciare anche solo una sillaba di senso compiuto. C'è qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato in tutto questo. Ma anche qualcosa di tremendamente dolce. Spero che non dica più nulla e se ne vada, ma sono avida delle sue parole.  
«…ma mi fa paura», continua. Questo lo so, Jane. L'ho sempre saputo. E lo capisco. Per questo, non ho mai pensato che potessi arrivare a dire a qualcuno quello che hai appena detto. Tanto meno a me. A volte, non pensavo neanche mi considerassi una donna. Anche se negli ultimi tempi, in effetti, eri abbastanza strano. Lo sei da quando sei tornato. Anch'io mi sentivo abbastanza strana. E, in cuor mio, negli ultimi giorni avevo sperato e temuto che affrontassi qualche argomento spinoso. Come questo.  
«Ed è la verità. E' proprio quello che sento». Sa che sto pensando che stia mentendo. Non sarebbe la prima volta. E' dura fidarsi di lui. E' dura pensare che una sua frase, e in particolare quella frase, voglia dire proprio quello che io penso voglia dire. Me l'aveva già detta una volta. Poi aveva dichiarato di non ricordarsela. Chi mi assicura che non stia per succedere la stessa cosa? Chi mi assicura che non sia l'ennesimo trucchetto per trattenermi? Chi mi assicura che questo non sia solo un Patrick Jane show?  
Me lo assicura il suo sguardo. Me l'assicura la sua voce. So che quello che mi ha detto è la verità. Lo so e basta. Nonostante tutto, mi fido di lui. Come sempre. Come dice la mia mia canzone preferita, quella che, una volta, ci ha fatto ballare, "non dovresti dirmi che mi ami perché lo so già". Una microscopica parte di me, quella che non ha il diritto di proferire parola o prendere decisioni, l'ha sempre saputo. Ma non basta. Non più. E il resto è un altro discorso.  
«E' troppo tardi, Jane. E' troppo tardi», gli dico. E ne sono davvero convinta. Tutto questo sta cominciando a irritarmi. O almeno credo. Non può arrivare qui dopo una dozzina d'anni che ci conosciamo e dirmi che mi ama. Solo perché ha paura di perdermi. Non funziona così. Non sono più il suo burattino. E poi, insomma, io e Jane non possiamo stare insieme. Sarebbe ridicolo. Vero? E poi c'è Pike.  
Lui sorride. Un sorriso malinconico che mi fa venire una gran voglia di buttargli le braccia al collo. O di ucciderlo.  
«Forse. E lo capisco. Ma va bene. Dovevo farlo e tu meritavi di sentirlo».  
Ma non ora, penso. Ha avuto mille occasioni. Lo so, ha avuto bisogno di tempo, di molto tempo. Lo capisco. Riesco a vedere lo sforzo che sta facendo. Intuisco quanto gli stia costando dirmelo. Ma io ho scelto Marcus, dannazione.  
«Ti amo Teresa». Lo so, sono patetica, ma è così bello sentirglielo dire. Vorrei che non smettesse mai. Sto iperventilando.  
Un attimo. Calmati, Teresa. E' tutto così surreale. Jane è riuscito a salire in extremis su un aereo di cui non ha il biglietto e mi ha appena detto che mi ama. Probabilmente è tutta un'allucinazione. Ora è comparso un uomo della sicurezza che gli sta puntando una pistola. Anche lui potrebbe essere frutto della mia insana immaginazione. Poi mi accorgo che tutti i passeggeri si stanno gustando la scenetta. Dunque non è avvenuta solo nella mia testa. E' successa davvero. In effetti, è una delle imprese tipiche di Jane: intrufolarsi su un aereo, intendo, non dirmi che mi ama.  
O mio dio. Ora capisco tutto quello che non ho mai capito. Tutti quei sentimenti negati, maltrattati e nascosti agli altri e a me stessa. La voglia di stare con lui e di risolvere casi insieme, il buon umore che mi ha sempre, mio malgrado, regalato, il sospetto che contasse più il mio consulente del mio lavoro, l'inevitabilità di fare qualunque cosa mi chiedesse, la rabbia nel vederlo buttare via la sua vita, la preoccupazione di non sapere se sarebbe sopravvissuto alla sua vendetta, la nostalgia con cui leggevo le sue lettere. Ma è davvero troppo tardi, e io sto per trasferirmi in un'altra città con un altro uomo. E' un egoista Jane, è un bambino a cui sta mancando la terra sotto i piedi; ecco quello che è e sarà sempre. E io al mio fianco voglio un uomo. Un adulto. Come Pike. Pure un po' noiosetto magari, ma affidabile.  
C'è qualcosa di paradossale in tutto questo. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato. O forse sì. Ma non ho tempo di chiedermi cosa mi aspettassi oppure no. Forse, in cuor mio, l'ho sempre desiderato. Come si desiderano le cose impossibili. Come una bambina desidera diventare una principessa. Ma una bambina non può diventare una principessa. A meno che non sia figlia di un re. E quelle che lo sono si contano sulle dita di due mani.  
L'uomo ce l'ha sotto tiro, ma non mi preoccupo; ho cose più gravi di cui occuparmi, mettere ordine nella mia testa e calmare il mio battito impazzito, ad esempio. Jane se la caverà. D'altronde se la merita una bella lavata di capo. Solo lui poteva raggirare la sicurezza aeroportuale americana. E l'ha fatto per me. Un fremito di orgoglio e di tenerezza mi riempie il cuore. Ma sono ancora arrabbiata. Credo.  
Lo sta portando via. Per fortuna. Anche se vorrei che stesse qui. Ancora. Per sempre. Non essere idiota, Teresa. Tu non provi più nulla per lui. Perché è troppo tardi.  
«…e sono felice di essere stato capace di dirtelo», mi dice ancora Jane, imperturbabile, mentre l'agente lo sta spingendo. Non vuole interrompere il contatto visivo co me. Un tempo le armi lo spaventavano a morte. Ma molte cose sono cambiate. Troppe.  
E io, tutto sommato, so di essere felice di averlo sentito. Ma non trovo la forza per dirglielo. Singhiozzo spudoratamente.  
Lui percorre il corridoio e non smette di ripetere quelle parole, anche quando ormai non può più vedermi. Quelle parole che, ora lo so, avevo sperato di sentirgli dire. Tanto tempo fa. Ora è troppo tardi.  
«La amo», continua, rivolgendosi ai passeggeri, al personale e al mondo intero, poco prima di sparire, «la donna al 12B la amo. Abbiate cura di lei».  
O mio dio. E' così imbarazzante. Proprio alla Jane. Che idiota. Ma è stato anche così romantico.  
Continuo a singhiozzare, stavolta con fazzoletto alla mano. Mi scuso con i miei vicini di posto per la scena pietosa. La signora seduta accanto a me mi dice di non preoccuparmi e mi fa notare che tutte le donne sono verdi d'invidia. Lo so, Jane fa un certo effetto alle donne. Penso a tutte le sciacquette che gli ho visto intorno in questi anni. Ora so perché non le ho mai sopportate. Ora comprendo tante mie reazioni apparentemente inspiegabili. Ad esempio, quella rabbia folle contro Lorelai. Quando lui l'aveva baciata. Mi ribolle il sangue solo a pensarci. Ed, evidentemente, non fa quell'effetto solo alle donne, considerata l'espressione dell'uomo vicino a me.  
Un fastidio inspiegabile mi coglie alla sprovvista. So che si chiama gelosia e che non è solo un ricordo. So che sarebbe pronta a ripresentarsi anche adesso, se ce ne fosse l'occasione. Sento che quello che provavo non è mai cambiato di una virgola. Sento di aver vissuto nell'attesa di questo giorno. E capisco di essere nei guai.  
Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi. Scrollo la testa. Non so cosa devo fare. Sono confusa come non sono mai stata in vita mia. Io e Jane. Impossibile. O forse no. Penso a quella strana sensazione provata tutte le volte in cui eravamo sotto copertura e ci siamo finti una coppia. Penso a un caso recente, noi due insieme in una villa da sogno. Era notte, lui dormiva sul divano e gli avevo messo addosso la coperta perché pensavo potesse avere freddo. Era stato un gesto istintivo e, mentre lo facevo, avevo pensato che, addormentato, era così dolce. Molto più dolce dei pancake di Pike. E che, tutto sommato, non lo era solo quando dormiva.  
Alt. Ammesso che io provi quello che penso effettivamente di provare, Jane non può amare di nuovo. Avevo sempre pensato che non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di farlo. E' ancora innamorato di sua moglie, e lo sarebbe stato sempre. Sarebbe stata dura competere con una donna perfetta e morta; quindi ancora più irraggiungibile proprio perché idealizzata. Non credo di sentimela. Mi distruggerà vederlo cercare Angela in me. Una volta avevo visto il video che Jane aveva girato in un'agenzia di cuori solitari per risolvere un caso. Non gliel'avevo mai detto, perché non avrei dovuto vederlo. Parlava di una donna, la sua donna ideale. Per un attimo avevo pensato parlasse di me. Poi avevo capito che parlava di sua moglie. E avevo capito che non avrebbe mai amato un'altra donna.  
Invece ora dice di amare me. Me. D'altronde, anch'io sono tutte quelle cose lì, proprio quelle che aveva detto in quel video. Anch'io conosco il lato peggiore di lui e lo amo ugualmente. Oddio. Cosa ho detto? "Certo, Teresa, è ovvio che è così", insinua la solita vocina saputella. Lo so. Anche la parte più razionale di me si è arresa all'evidenza. Sospiro. Lui sembrava sincero. Come non lo è mai stato. Anche se con Jane non si può mai essere sicuri di niente. D'altronde, è uno showman.  
Ok, lo so. Se mi avesse detto queste cose qualche mese fa, probabilmente, gli avrei gettato le braccia al collo. Ma ora?  
Ora c'è Pike. Un uomo affidabile che mi ama. Il nuovo lavoro a Washington. La nostra nuova casa. I ristoranti.  
Poi capisco che è tutto molto più semplice di quello che sembra.  
Mi manca. Se n'è andato da 30 secondi e mi manca già. Non posso sentire la sua mancanza in eterno. Non posso rimpinzarmi tutta la vita di pancake che neanche mi piacciono. Non posso stare con un uomo, desiderando che al mio fianco ci sia un altro.  
Una volta Jane mi aveva chiesto cosa vorrebbe sentirsi dire una ragazza, e io non avevo saputo rispondere. Ecco, ora lo so. Una ragazza vuole sentirsi dire esattamente quello che ha detto lui qualche minuto fa. Ti amo.  
Apro gli occhi. In cuor mio sapevo già cos'avrei fatto dal momento in cui Jane è comparso sull'aereo.  
Devo scendere da qui.  
Subito.  
Non so come la prenderanno gli uomini della sicurezza e i passeggeri a cui farò ritardare la partenza. Non so come la prenderà quel povero disgraziato di Marcus; ma, intanto, gli avrei rovinato la vita in ogni caso. Non so come la prenderà Jane che, forse, non si aspetta che la sua confessione abbia un seguito. Non so come la prenderò io se lui dovesse rimangiarsi tutto. Non so come la prenderanno in ufficio. Ma sospetto che molti lo avessero intuito prima di noi. Abbot compreso, che, tempo fa, mi faceva domande su Jane definendolo "il mio fidanzato". Suona strano. Ma potrei abituarmici.  
Forse Jane ha mentito; in tal caso lo strozzerò con le mie mani. Forse crede davvero di amarmi, ma poi si accorgerà che io sono molto diversa da Angela e non mi vorrà più. Forse è ridicolo pensare a noi due come una coppia vera. Forse litigheremo ogni minuto della nostra vita. Non mi importa. Rivedo i suoi occhi blu come il mare. Risento la sua voce che mi chiama per nome. So già che ne varrà la pena.  
«Devo scendere!» comunico ad alta voce, con tutta la compostezza di cui sono capace. Mi alzo, recupero la borsa e una parvenza di equilibrio, e percorro il corridoio. Una hostess mi blocca.  
«E' impossibile, signorina. Stiamo per partire».  
«Dovrete partire senza di me. Sono un'agente dell'FBI. E' un'emergenza». Quando ci vuole ci vuole. E quel farabutto di Jane mi ha insegnato molte cose.  
«Non si può, mi dispiace» insiste quella testona di una hostess.  
Ma io so essere più testona di lei, se mi ci metto. Ho imparato molto durante gli anni passati al comando di una squadra del CBI. La migliore squadra del CBI. «Voglio parlare col pilota». Suona come un ordine. La mia espressione e il mio tono di voce devono essere piuttosto convincenti. La ragazza mi accompagna nella cabina di comando. Tiro fuori il distintivo, pronta a mostrarlo al pilota per identificarmi.  
«Mi chiamo Teresa Lisbon, sono un'agente…», non faccio in tempo a terminare la frase.  
«E' lei la donna del 12 B?», chiede il comandante, con aria divertita.  
Oddio. Che vergogna. Non posso far altro che annuire.  
«Ho capito. Scenda».  
Non credo di aver capito bene. Pensavo di dover ricorrere alla mia autorità per andarmene da qui.  
«Scenda, prima che cambi idea», mi intima con tono burbero.  
Sono stupefatta. «Grazie, signore».  
Tutto sommato, è stato più facile del previsto. Anche se la mia dignità è finita sotto le scarpe.  
Un uomo della sicurezza scende con me, mi scorta lungo la pista e mi accompagna agli imbarchi per sbrigare un'infinità di faccende burocratica. Non immaginavo che non prendere un aereo fosse considerato più sospetto che prenderlo. Devo mostrare i documenti, dichiarare di essere scesa di mia spontanea volontà ma per una causa di forza maggiore; dicono che, ovviamente, non mi rimborseranno i soldi del biglietto. Ma chissenefrega. C'è una cosa più importante che devo fare.  
Dopo qualche ora abbiamo finito. La sicurezza aeroportuale è davvero scrupolosa. Peccato che abbiano lasciato intrufolarsi su un aereo un uomo che poteva essere un folle. E, in effetti, lo era.  
Ora devo passare alla fase numero 2. Vado al dipartimento della TSA. So che non sarà così semplice. Sono molto severi con chi fa casino con i loro aerei. Giustamente. E Jane l'ha fatta grossa.  
Entro. Una segretaria mi indica di aspettare. Ma io non voglio aspettare. Ho già aspettato troppo. Intravedo dietro il vetro di un ufficio un agente. Lascio blaterare la segretaria e mi intrufolo nella stanza senza essere annunciata. La donna mi segue per bloccarmi, ma è troppo tardi. L'uomo della TSA mi accoglie con un'espressione gelida e non ha tutti i torti. Non è da me essere così prepotente, ma non mi importa.  
«Sono Teresa Lisbon, agente dell'FBI. Devo parlare con Patrick Jane».  
L'uomo mi fissa e riflette. In attesa di decidere quale serie di insulti propinarmi, congeda la segretaria. Torna a fissarmi. Poi, improvvisamente illuminato, trasforma la sua aria diffidente in un sorriso comprensivo. Alza il telefono, probabilmente deve parlare col suo capo per chiedere il permesso di una visita. Non mi aspettavo tutta questa disponibilità. «C'è qui la donna del 12 B che vuole parlare col suo ragazzo».  
Incredibile. Non mi sono mai sentita così idiota. Jane, questa me la paghi.  
Nell'attesa di fargliela pagare, però, non posso fare a meno di sorridere.


	6. Chapter 6

**The truth is…I love you" (P. Jane)**

Eccomi qui. Nessuno, ormai, mi può fermare. Né la sicurezza aeroportuale, che incomprensibilmente, e per mia fortuna, scarseggia, né il pilota, che se ne sta rintanato nella sua cabina di pilotaggio a farsi un bicchierino, né il presidente degli Stati Uniti, che spero abbia cose più importanti di cui occuparsi. Mi sento potente, ma anche spiacevolmente vulnerabile.  
Accosto le tendine e le supero. Percorro il corridoio e lascio vagare lo sguardo in cerca del motivo per cui sono salito su questo aereo. Alcuni passeggeri mormorano, incuriositi dalla mia incursione, ma non me ne curo. Devo avere un aspetto un po' equivoco, ma, d'altronde, mi ha sempre divertito spiazzare la gente.  
Eccola. Lisbon. Seduta al posto 12B. In mezzo a una donna bionda di mezza età con addosso una maglia a fiori che non le dona affatto, e a un uomo, probabilmente gay.  
Mi avvicino, impaziente e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo. Tutte le arterie del mio sistema circolatorio pulsano impazzite. Non è una gran bella sensazione.  
Lei, invece, è bella. E pensierosa. Sta guardando il finestrino, ha la tipica aria corrucciata di quando riflette. Indossa una maglia verde come i suoi occhi. Che, improvvisamente, si girano verso di me. E' sorpresa. La sorprendo spesso, ma mai come questa volta. Queste sono le soddisfazioni della vita. Come lo sarebbe sorseggiare un buon thè sul divano in sua compagnia.  
Mi blocco a circa un metro da lei. «Eccoti». Non riesco a dirle niente di meno stupido.  
Mi lancia un'occhiata che trafigge ogni centimetro della mia pelle. Non riesco a capire se sia felice di vedermi o no. D'altronde, non sono un sensitivo; presto solo attenzione. Il suo sguardo lancia scintille. Per fortuna, intorno non c'è nulla di infiammabile. Forse "felice" è una parola grossa. D'altronde, cosa posso pretendere? Solo che mi stia ad ascoltare. Non merito nulla di più.  
Mi chiede cosa ci faccia qui. Devo sbrigarmi, prima che arrivi la cavalleria e mi arresti. Non ho tempo da perdere. Non più. Le annuncio che devo dirle una cosa. Non è facile. Parlare, ma anche mostrarmi per quello che sono. Ho sempre pensato di non potermi permettere di lasciare che le persone vedessero cosa nascondo dentro di me. Lisbon c'è sempre riuscita comunque. E ora ho intenzione di permetterle di vedere cose che nemmeno io ho mai visto. Davanti a lei posso essere me stesso. In realtà, a voler proprio essere precisi, davanti a me c'è anche una cinquantina di paia di occhi curiosi. Non è il posto giusto per una conversazione privata, questo. Non importa. Non posso permettermi di fare lo schizzinoso.  
Per un attimo Lisbon fissa la mia camicia, so che è mezza fuori dai pantaloni e che non ho un gran bell'aspetto. Poi mi ordina di andarmene. Di nuovo. Devo essere proprio impresentabile. Eh no, Teresa, mi sono fatto in quattro per venire qui, ho rischiato di trasformarmi in un colabrodo e di sfracellarmi al suolo da un'impressionante altezza. Ci ho rimesso una caviglia. Non ho intenzione di andarmene da qui. Non prima di dirti quello che devo dirti.  
Dichiara di non volermi vedere. Mi fa male sentirglielo dire. Il linguaggio del suo corpo sembra confermarlo e smentirlo allo stesso tempo. Le mani incrociate sul grembo e la postura rilassata indicano che non si sente minacciata dalla mia presenza, ma l'espressione del viso è sulla difensiva. Non ho idea di quale delle due reazioni stia prevalendo. Bei tempi quelli in cui Lisbon era un libro aperto per me.  
Distoglie lo sguardo. Forse sarà più facile. E' dura sostenere lo sguardo di una principessa arrabbiata. Raramente lo è così tanto. Arrabbiata, intendo. Forse è un buon segno. Vuol dire che le importa qualcosa di me. O forse no.  
Decido di essere completamente sincero. Su tutto. Ammetto che ha ragione lei. Che ho dimenticato come si comporta un normale essere umano. Non è uno dei miei trucchetti, questo. Lo penso sul serio. So di essere un incorreggibile maledetto manipolatore, ma ci proverò davvero a cambiare. Una volta avevo detto che non potevo cambiare per nessuno. Ora posso. Lo farò per lei, se me ne darà l'occasione. Anche se, in questo momento, l'occasione che vorrei sembra piuttosto lontana e improbabile. La postura di Lisbon è diventata più rigida e questo non lascia molto spazio alla speranza.  
Però intuisco che è colpita dalle mie parole. Si gira di nuovo verso di me. Occhi spalancati e labbra socchiuse, con gli angoli rivolti verso il basso. Labbra dannatamente belle, per la cronaca. E' agitata, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere. E' tesa, lo dicono le sue dita nervose e le sue spalle. E non sembra più tanto arrabbiata. Forse ho catturato la sua attenzione. Devo approfittarne. Sono terrorizzato. E' l'unica opportunità che ho. Eppure so già che sarò un disastro. Lo showman che sa sempre cosa dire questa volta non ne ha la minima idea. Non sono bravo in queste cose.  
Non so da che parte cominciare, eppure comincio. Inaspettatamente le parole mi vengono naturali, una dopo l'altra, come se fossero sempre state dentro di me. Perché, in effetti, sono davvero sempre state dentro di me. Ora sono finalmente libere di uscire.  
Ammetto di usare trucchi, mentire e ingannare la gente per evitare di dire quello che sento. Non l'ho mai detto ad alta voce. Non mi sono mai scusato, perché non sentivo di doverlo fare. E' più facile chiudere gli occhi e far finta che vada tutto bene. Ora è tutto diverso. Ho capito di aver esagerato e che tutti i miei giochetti mi si sono ritorti contro. In particolare, da quando è arrivato l'uomo dei pancake: ovvero il mio esatto opposto. Un uomo sincero e diretto, anche se innegabilmente tonto. Ma questa è un'altra storia.  
So che spiegare a Teresa le mie paure relazionali è quasi inutile, vedo dal suo viso che le conosce già. Lei mi ha sempre capito. Ma dirle è utile per me. E' terapeutico. Catartico. La riservatezza, a volte, è sopravvalutata.  
I tratti del suo viso si ammorbidiscono, la sua espressione diventa più dolce; ma anche più attonita di prima. Mi è sempre piaciuto sorprenderla. E il bello deve ancora venire.  
Sembra ancora più stupita, e addolorata, quando le rivelo che l'idea che qualcuno si avvicini a me è terrificante. Lo sa, non è nulla di nuovo, ma non capisce dove voglia arrivare ora. Per ovvi motivi, aggiungo. Sa a cosa mi riferisco. L'ultima volta che mi ero innamorato di qualcuno e avevo costruito una famiglia, mi era stata portata via. Perché chi si avvicina troppo a me muore. Come le falene si bruciano quando sfiorano una lampadina. Nessuno può assicurarmi che non succederà di nuovo. Piango. Ebbene sì. Il freddo mentalista Patrick Jane, quello che si è sempre preso gioco delle emozioni altrui non mostrando mai le proprie, sta piangendo. E' imbarazzante. Patetico. Ma non posso farne a meno. Dire la verità, evidentemente, mi fa trasformare in una fontana. Per fortuna, la dico raramente.  
Anche Lisbon ha tutta l'aria di essere sull'orlo delle lacrime. L'ho sempre detto, è passionale e particolare. Passionale perché un minuto fa era così arrabbiata che mi avrebbe tirato volentieri un pugno sul naso; particolare perché ora piange al solo vedermi piangere. E' sempre stata così umana, anche durante le indagini. Dicesi empatia. Ecco, non è un paragone azzeccato. Non siamo in un interrogatorio qui. O almeno spero. Forse, ora, c'è qualcosa di più dell'empatia. Mi crogiolo per un attimo in questo pensiero confortante, ma poi mi rendo conto che è meglio evitare di illudersi. L'ipotesi di perderla per sempre non è poi così remota. Il fascino dei pancake è pericoloso.  
Lisbon mi sta guardando in modo strano. E' visibilmente scossa. Sembra spaventata. Da me. Occhi spalancati e lucidi. Midriasi. Reazione di fuga. Non promette niente di buono.  
«Ma la verità, Teresa…», è così bello il suo nome, vorrei continuare a pronunciarlo per i prossimi cinquant'anni. La sua espressione cambia. Le fa sempre un certo effetto quando la chiamo per nome. E anche a me. Peccato che lo faccio raramente. Lo faccio, ad esempio, quando siamo sotto copertura; quando fingo di spararle; quando devo convincerla a darmi la sua pistola per andare a uccidere John il rosso; quando ho un'amnesia o sono sotto l'effetto di qualche droga. In tutti quei momenti non ero molto credibile. Ora sono perfettamente in me, anche se non sembra. Anche se Lisbon mi sta guardando come se fossi pazzo. Non ha mai guardato in questo modo nemmeno il più folle dei sospettati. Forse ha capito dove voglio arrivare. Forse, dentro di lei, l'ha sempre saputo. Non ho il tempo di chiedermi se abbia voglia di ascoltarmi o no. Una forza irresistibile mi spinge ad andare avanti. Anche se quello che sto per dire è una delle cose più difficili che abbia mai detto. La verità. Un tempo avevo detto che la verità era solo mia. Non più. E' anche sua, ormai.  
«...è che non posso immaginare di svegliarmi al mattino sapendo che non ti vedrò». La mia voce si spezza alla fine della frase. E' la stessa cosa che avevo pensato quando Angela e Charlotte erano morte. Per questo ho sempre preferito dormire in anonime stanze d'albergo, nel bull pen del CBI, o sul divano in pelle dell'ufficio. Ora penso la stessa cosa. Perché anche Lisbon mi sta lasciando. E ne ha tutte le ragioni.  
Anche lei sembra abbastanza sconvolta. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra le tremano per un attimo, poi la smorfia della bocca rivela inequivocabilmente che sta per piangere. Abbassa lo sguardo, per ricacciare le lacrime da dove sono venute. O per cercare di prendere distanza da tutto questo. Non se l'aspettava, o forse sì. E' triste, o forse no. Non lo so. Giuro che non mi farò mai più chiamare mentalista.  
Piango, spudoratamente. Io che non ho mai voluto che nessuno mi vedesse versare una lacrima.  
Piango per Angela, perché, nonostante siano passati dodici anni, mi sembra di tradirla. So che non è giusto che io mi senta in colpa perché ho ritrovato la voglia di vivere. Ma so anche che non è giusto che io sia vivo e lei no. Per colpa mia. Sentirsi in colpa è una punizione peggiore della morte, l'avevo detto molte volte: tutti muoiono, ma pochissime persone si sentono in colpa per le brutte cose che hanno fatto. E fa male. Io in colpa mi sentirò sempre, qualunque cosa succeda. Ma è arrivata una donnina dagli occhi verdi che mi ha dimostrato che qualcosa di buono lo posso fare anch'io.  
Piango per Charlotte, la mia bambina perduta: piccola mia, non ti amo di meno perché ora amo anche Lisbon. Lei mi rende più sereno, mi rende una persona migliore. Mi sarei perso se non ci fosse stata lei. Forse non sarei qui. Quando ho ucciso John il rosso e vi ho vendicate, per un attimo ho pensato di uccidere anche me stesso. Volevo raggiungervi. Poi ho pensato a Lisbon e qualcosa mi ha fermato. La vita era ancora degna di essere vissuta. Tu e la mamma mi mancate. Mi mancherete sempre. Vi amerò sempre. Ora, però, vorrei provare ad avere un futuro. E un futuro posso averlo solo con la persona che è qui davanti a me. Questo non sottrae neanche una briciola al bene che vi voglio. Una volta, quando mi eri apparsa come allucinazione, avevi detto che tu e la mamma avreste preferito vedermi ricostruire una vita piuttosto che distruggere quella che mi restava dietro alla vendetta. Non ho mai creduto in Dio con tutte le storielle sull'inferno e sul paradiso. Eppure mi piace pensare che, ovunque voi siate, la pensiate davvero così.  
Piango per Teresa, perché so che sto per sconvolgere la sua vita ed è l'ultima cosa che vorrei; perché so che, in ogni caso, la farò soffrire; perché non so se mi darà la possibilità di prendermi cura di lei e perché non so se sarei davvero in grado di farlo.  
Piango per me perché ho paura di essere di nuovo felice; e anche perché non so se sarò capace di esserlo. Dipenderà tutto dal mio istinto di autodistruzione. E da un'agente di mia conoscenza.  
Che ha appena inclinato il viso, con un'espressione irresistibilmente e paurosamente interrogativa.  
«La verità è che…», prendo un respiro. Ne avrò bisogno. Il viso di Lisbon non promette niente di buono. Labbra contratte. Tanta tristezza nei suoi occhi. E qualcos'altro che non capisco cosa sia. La sua testa sta perfino accennando un lieve movimento, come per dire "no". Sembra terrorizzata. Ha capito. Sembra volermi implorare di non andare avanti. Ma non posso. E non voglio. Bell'incoraggiamento, non c'è che dire, Lisbon. Dovrò fare tutto da solo.  
«…ti amo». L'ho detto. L'ho detto. L'ho detto. Ce l'ho fatta.  
Sono travolto da un vortice di emozioni. Ho un martello pneumatico nel petto. I miei polmoni hanno fame d'aria. Quelle due parole che avevo pensato di non dire mai più sono inebrianti.  
Teresa mi sta guardando con un'espressione indecifrabile. Sta accusando il colpo della mia rivelazione, evidentemente. Lo capisco dai suoi occhi sbarrati, che improvvisamente si abbassano. Dalle sue labbra socchiuse, che improvvisamente si serrano. Dal suo sospiro pieno di qualcosa che assomiglia al dolore. Abbassa lo sguardo e chiude gli occhi. Una lacrima le scende sulla guancia. So che avrebbe fatto di tutto per trattenerla. Non ce l'ha fatta. Non capisco se è un buon segno oppure no. Cerco di non chiedermelo.  
Distolgo lo sguardo da lei. E' dura guardarla dopo averle detto una cosa del genere e non sapere cosa stia pensando. E' una sensazione che non conosco. Probabilmente non l'ha presa bene. Non mi potevo aspettare nulla di diverso. Prendo un respiro profondo. Piano piano comincio a riossigenarmi. Mi sento già meglio. Più leggero. Liberato da quelle parole non dette che mi pesavano sul petto.  
Gesticolo come un folle. «Non puoi immaginarti come ci si sente bene ad averlo detto ad alta voce. Ma mi fa paura». Tanta. Sono terrorizzato. Da quello che dirà lei. Da quello che succederà. Da quello che farò io, in qualunque caso. Non so se è stata una grande idea. Però sto bene, adesso.  
Guardo Lisbon. Che non mi sembra stia altrettanto bene. Piange e continua a non guardarmi. Può voler dire tutto o niente. Scrolla la testa. Si morde un labbro. Adoro quando lo fa. Forse non crede a una parola di quello che le ho detto. Fa bene. Ma ora è diverso. Devo farle capire che questo non è uno dei miei trucchetti.  
«Ed è la verità. E' proprio quello che sento», affermo con tutta la sicurezza e la capacità persuasiva di cui sono capace in questo momento. La fisso intensamente, cerco un contatto visivo. So che quello riuscirebbe a convincere Lisbon della mia buona fede più di mille parole.  
Finalmente alza gli occhi su di me. Sono rossi e lucidi. E bellissimi.  
Mi crede. Posso vederlo chiaramente. Come sempre, cerca di fidarsi di me. Ma, probabilmente, non basta. «E' troppo tardi, Jane. E' troppo tardi», mi dice, accennando una smorfia di disappunto che vorrebbe assomigliare a un mezzo sorriso rassicurante.  
Qualcosa si spezza dentro di me. Ma d'altronde, cosa mi aspettavo? Che mi dicesse che mi ama anche lei e scendesse dall'aereo? Impossibile. E poi non avrebbe mai funzionato. Non so cosa mi ero messo in testa. Che idiota.  
Un attimo. Se Lisbon dice che è troppo tardi, vuol dire che c'è stato un tempo in cui non lo sarebbe stato. Un tempo in cui ha provato qualcosa per me. Il mio cuore si scalda improvvisamente.  
Un attimo. Se dice che è troppo tardi, vuol dire che ora ama Pike. Ed è il presente quello che conta. La situazione non si mette bene, tutto sommato. Fingo che non importi.  
«Forse. E lo capisco». Scrollo la testa, allargo le braccia in una posa rassegnata e sorrido. Provo a rindossare una parvenza della mia maschera indifferente, ma non ci riesco. Un tempo avevo detto che la vita è un gioco. Non è vero. Ora non lo è. «Ma va bene. Dovevo farlo e tu meritavi di sentirlo». Non va bene per niente, Lisbon. Ma dovrò accettarlo. Se tu non vuoi me al tuo fianco ma Pike lo capirò. Lui è un brav'uomo. Io no. Dovrò cercare di essere felice per te. Almeno potrò dire di essere stato sincero, una buona volta. Almeno saprò di aver fatto tutto quello che era in mio potere per fermarti. Almeno non avrò anche questo rimpianto ad avvelenare quello che rimane della mia anima. Ammesso che io abbia un'anima.  
Sento del baccano alle mie spalle. E' un uomo della sicurezza che, considerato il tono intimidatorio che mi rivolge, mi sta probabilmente puntando una pistola addosso. Un tempo ero terrorizzato dalle armi. Lo sono ancora, in realtà. Ma ora la pistola rappresenta il minore dei problemi. Ubbidisco e alzo le braccia, senza staccare gli occhi da Lisbon. Potrebbe essere l'ultima volta che la vedo. Voglio guardarla più che posso. Vorrei farla sorridere. Un tempo ci riuscivo. Voglio ripeterle all'infinito quella frase che non ho mai detto a nessuna donna dopo mia moglie. Quella frase che solo oggi ho reimparato a pronunciare.  
«Ti amo, Teresa». Sono così belle queste tre parole. Dolci e sconvolgenti allo stesso tempo. Me le sono tenute dentro per troppo dentro. Ora ci ho preso gusto.  
Mi guarda attonita. Non si aspettava glielo ripetessi. Non è lo sguardo di una donna indifferente, questo. Né di una donna arrabbiata. Ma potrei sbagliarmi.  
L'uomo mi sta arrestando, ma quasi non me ne accorgo. Non voglio smettere di dirle che la amo.  
Non voglio interrompere il contatto visivo.  
«E sono felice di essere stato capace di dirtelo». Vero. Sono fiero di me. Qualunque cosa succeda. Devo ringraziare le parole di un uomo vigliacco che mi ha incitato a non diventare come lui.  
Quel bastardo che mi sta arrestando mi costringe a voltarmi e a seguirlo lungo il corridoio. Non la vedo più. Vorrei divincolarmi, ma non porterebbe a niente. Quello che dovevo dire l'ho detto. Ma è meglio ripeterlo.  
«La amo», comunico ieraticamente all'uomo della sicurezza, alla hostess, a tutti i passeggeri e al mondo intero.  
«La donna al 12 B, la amo». Il teatro mi è sempre piaciuto. Ma questa non è che la verità.  
«Abbiate cura di lei», urlo. So che questa frase potrebbe rubarle un sorriso. E quello che vorrei ora è solo un piccolo sorriso. So anche che vorrebbe uccidermi per averla messa in imbarazzo. Mi è sempre piaciuto farlo, del resto. Dovrebbe esserci abituata. E, comunque, è vero: voglio davvero che si prendano cura di lei. Avevo detto che l'avrei protetta sempre. Forse è l'ultima volta che posso farlo.  
Superate le tendine, il piedipiatti mi ammanetta. Nel frattempo ne salgono sull'aereo altri due. Arrivano i rinforzi, urrà! Perquisiscono ogni centimetro del mio corpo. Suvvia, non sono poi così pericoloso. Nessuna arma, vedete? Decidono che il mio cellulare rappresenta un elemento sospetto e me lo requisiscono. Mi fanno scendere dall'aereo. Non vorrei farlo, ma la pistola è molto convincente. Lancio un ultimo sguardo alle mie spalle. Nessun movimento, nessuna traccia di Lisbon. Ma cosa speravo? Che mi seguisse? Forse sì. Illuso. Era la mia ultima possibilità, ma lei non c'è. Ho perso.  
Mi portano ad dipartimento della TSA. Senza una parola. Non sono tipi molto loquaci. Provo ad attaccare bottone, esibendomi in una magistrale lettura a freddo dell'agente che mi ha arrestato, ma ottengo solo di innervosirlo. Mi capita spesso. Non sanno divertirsi questi sbirri. E invece di occuparsi dei veri terroristi, arrestano un povero ex finto sensitivo vedovo dalla caviglia slogata e dal cuore spezzato due volte.  
Mi spingono poco delicatamente in una stanza ben poco confortevole, e mi fanno sedere davanti a un tavolo, con le spalle rivolte verso un vetro che dà su un'altra stanza. Che bruti! Chiedo almeno un the, possibilmente un Twinings, anche se, in sua mancanza, potrebbe andare bene qualunque marca. Nessuno mi degna di una risposta. Non mi sembra di aver chiesto la luna. Che maleducati. Evidentemente stufi delle mie chiacchiere, mi lasciano solo e ammanettato ad aspettare. Un agente mi sorveglia da dietro il vetro, lo vedo con la coda dell'occhio. E' un inetto che spera di fare carriera lecchinando un bel po' di piedi dei suoi superiori. Sua madre non gli ha insegnato che non si fissano gli sconosciuti? Chissà cosa temono che potrei fare. Il tempo passa ma non me ne accorgo. Non c'è nessun posto in cui devo andare. Non c'è nessuno ad aspettarmi. Posso stare qui anche all'infinito. Immobile. Peccato solo che non ci sia un divano. Mi farebbe comodo. Mi chiedo dove sia Lisbon. Probabilmente sta atterrando a Washington. Mi chiedo se stia pensando a me. Credo di sì. Sono sempre stato un po' presuntuoso.  
Entra un uomo. Impettito, calvo e con un orologio costoso al polso. Probabilmente il capo. Gli chiedo perché si sia scomodato a venirmi a interrogare, quando aveva di meglio da fare: dormire, ad esempio. Lo capisco dall'aria assonnata, dai capelli scompigliati, dall'aroma di caffè che si è appena scolato per svegliarsi. Per un attimo è stupito, ma non abbocca.  
«Il suo nome?», mi chiede.  
Ho voglia di giocare un po'. Mi aiuta a distrarmi da pensieri spiacevoli. «Non do confidenza agli sconosciuti».  
«Il suo nome?», ripete il tizio, imperturbabile. Mi ricorda Cho.  
Sospiro, con aria annoiata. «Visto che insiste…Patrick Jane».  
«Io sono l'agente Wilson, capo della TSA. Signor Jane perché è salito su quell'aereo?» . E' pomposo come immaginavo.  
«Lavoro per l'FBI. Era un'emergenza».  
«E io sono la regina di Inghilterra», ghigna Wilson. In realtà non assomiglia affatto a Cho. Ha un senso dell'umorismo molto più grossolano.  
Lo osservo per un attimo. «Non credo, non ha l'humour all'inglese. Ma io lavoro davvero per l'FBI. Ed era davvero un'emergenza», chiarisco.  
«Che tipo di emergenza? L'ha mandata l'FBI?». Ora sembra parecchio confuso. Che soddisfazione!  
«Io lavoro per l'FBI. Sono salito sull'aereo per un'emergenza. Ma non è detto che l'emergenza riguardi l'FBI. Anche se un collegamento è innegabile». I sillogismi mi sono sempre piaciuti.  
Al mio interlocutore, evidentemente, no. «Smetta di parlare per enigmi. Non si mette bene per lei se non chiarisce la sua posizione». E' sempre più confuso. Non può chiedere aiuto alla sua intelligenza limitata, e allora ricorre alle minacce. Tipico sbirro sbruffone e idiota.  
Mamma mia, che paura. «Era per una faccenda piuttosto privata. E noiosa. Non penso che le piacerebbe sentirla».  
«Questo lo lasci decidere a me».  
«E lei lasci decidere a me se ho voglia o no di raccontargliela». La strafottenza è sempre stata la mia specialità.  
«Glielo ripeto. Perché si è introdotto su quell'aereo con la forza e senza regolare biglietto?», insiste il calvo con tono meccanico. Sembra un robot. Anche i robot sono senza capelli.  
«Con la forza mi sembra esagerato. E il biglietto non me lo potevo permettere. Non posso contare su uno stipendio come il suo». Sviare l'interlocutore è un'altra mia specialità.  
Finge di essersela bevuta. O forse se l'è bevuta sul serio. «Come ha fatto a raggirare la sicurezza?»  
«Molto semplice. La sicurezza non c'era. Le consiglio di incrementare i controlli. Lo dico per il vostro bene». Gli schiaccio l'occhio.  
L'idiota tossicchia. E' innervosito. La verità fa male. «Ha dei complici che l'hanno aiutata?», continua, non volendo accettare l'ovvietà di quello che ho appena detto.  
«Se per complici intende un agente dell'FBI che mi ha prestato la macchina, un invitante cancello senza guardie e un'ingenua hostess che ha aperto il portellone perché colpita dal mio fascino…sì, allora ho dei complici».  
Wilson decide di soprassedere. Va dritto al movente del reato. «Perché l'ha fatto?»  
«Sono l'erede di Bin Laden. Avevo in tasca chili di esplosivo e volevo farmi saltare in aria».  
«Ne provi un'altra. So che non è un terrorista». E' già qualcosa. Forse non è poi così ottuso. Ma non mi interessa. Ormai possono anche chiudermi in una cella e buttare via la chiave.  
Ritento. «Sono un ricercato pluriomicida e volevo dirottare l'aereo per scappare a Honolulu».  
L'uomo sbuffa. «Voglio la verità».  
Già, la verità. Non è difficile, tutto sommato. Mi arrendo. Non è da me, ma non ho più voglia di giocare. «Amo una donna. Volevo dirglielo».  
«Capisco». Probabilmente capisce davvero. Noto come si è sfiorato inconsciamente la fede, mentre la sua espressione si è impercettibilmente addolcita.  
«Allora posso andare?». In fondo, non è così allettante l'idea di rimanere segregato in una cella a vita.  
«No. Ha commesso una serie di reati che neanche le elencherò. Dovrà stare qui in questa stanza per almeno dodici ore. Dovremo mettere a verbale la sua deposizione. Poi, se è vero che lavora all'FBI e qualcuno garantirà per lei, potrà andarsene. Forse», dichiara, conscio del suo potere.  
Dopo la sua sentenza, l'inetto pelato esce dalla stanza.  
Mi giro, per seguirlo con lo sguardo. «Buona pennichella», gli auguro e intono una ninna nanna.  
Dal vetro vedo che sta parlando con l'agente che mi ha arrestato sull'aereo. Gli confermerà la mia versione dei fatti. Non che mi importi. Wilson si volta verso di me e sul suo viso c'è qualcosa che assomiglia a un sorriso. Poi esce dalla stanza, probabilmente si rintana nel suo ufficio. A continuare il riposino da dove l'aveva interrotto.  
Vorrei addormentarmi anch'io e non pensare a nulla. Nulla che abbia a che fare con occhi verdi e pancake. So già che è impossibile. Anche perché mi fa male la caviglia. Mi tolgo la scarpa e allungo la gamba su una sedia. Ecco, così va meglio. Guardo le calze che indosso. Sono quelle che mi aveva regalato Lisbon. Era stata così dolce. Rare volte lo è. Consapevolmente, intendo. Inconsapevolmente, invece, lo è spesso; solo che non le piace che glielo si faccia notare. Me le aveva impacchettate e me le aveva portate in cella, subito dopo che aveva saputo che avremmo ripreso a lavorare insieme. Me le ero portate al viso, erano così morbide. Era stato un gesto carino, il suo. Non mi ricordavo nemmeno l'ultima volta che qualcuno mi avesse fatto un regalo. Ma non voglio pensare né a lei né alle calze. Ce le ho sempre. Avrebbero bisogno di una bella lavata, in effetti.  
Chiudo gli occhi. Cerco di isolare il mio cervello da pensieri pericolosi per il suo equilibrio. Passano minuti. Forse ore. Non saprei dirlo. Anche perché mi hanno requisito l'orologio. Capisco, forse avrei potuto usarlo per evadere e uccidere qualcuno.  
Mi volto. Ora so come si sente un pesce nell'acquario. Non comprerò mai un pesce rosso. L'agente che mi sta fissando da dietro il vetro è sempre lì. Mi fa quasi pena. Non dev'essere molto divertente. Gli faccio una boccaccia. Non reagisce. Gliene faccio un'altra.  
Si drizza all'improvviso. Incredibile, sta abbandonando la sua postazione. Lo vedo allontanarsi dalla stanza e immettersi nel corridoio. Lo sento aprire una porta, probabilmente quella dell'ufficio del capo.  
«Bussare mai eh?», sento che borbotta Wilson con voce impastata. Stava sognando una bella vacanza con sua moglie.  
«Capo, cosa dobbiamo fare di quello che ama la donna al 12 B?», chiede il mio carceriere.  
Le notizie si spandono in fretta. Sorrido. Se Lisbon sentisse mi ucciderebbe. Purtroppo non può sentirmi. Il lato positivo è che non può neanche uccidermi.  
Un nodo mi chiude improvvisamente la gola. In un attimo capisco. Sarà la sua assenza a uccidermi. Giorno dopo giorno. Lentamente. E sarà molto peggio.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Say it again." (T. Lisbon)**

Sono seduta su una scomodissima sedia in sala d'attesa. Mi hanno detto che potrò vedere Jane dopo che avrà passato dodici ore in isolamento. E' il minimo che si merita quell'incorreggibile combinaguai. Gli farà bene. Dopodiché, se risulterà pulito e se qualcuno dell'FBI garantirà per lui, forse potranno prendere in considerazione l'ipotesi di rilasciarlo. Io non ho intenzione di fare nulla. Vista la mia posizione, non mi ascolterebbero. Non hanno neanche capito che lavoro per l'FBI. Qui sono solo la donna del 12B. Non ho nemmeno intenzione di chiamare Abbot. Non saprei come spiegare tutto questo. E Jane non si merita che gli semplifichi la vita. Se la dovrà vedere da solo, stavolta. Sarà divertente vedere cosa si inventerà. E' un irresponsabile. Ha fatto un bel casino e sono sicura che lui nemmeno se ne rende conto. Come sempre. Che poi io sia felicissima di questo casino, è tutta un'altra storia.

Gli agenti mi hanno suggerito di andare in un albergo vicino a passare la notte, ma non ne ho la minima intenzione. Jane è qui. Voglio stare qui. Lo so, è un discorso un po' infantile. Anche se non ho intenzione di aiutarlo, non lo abbandonerò. Non l'ho mai fatto. E poi l'attesa non sarà lunga, alcune ore sono già passate tra scartoffie e burocrazia.

Vorrei specificare a tutto il dipartimento della TSA che il pazzoide che hanno arrestato non è affatto "il mio ragazzo". Concetto che avevo dovuto chiarire ad Abbot più di una volta. Devo ammettere, però, che suona bene. Mio malgrado sorrido. Forse lo diventerà per davvero. No, un attimo. Il mio ragazzo, fino a qualche ora fa, era Marcus. Tecnicamente lo è ancora. O mio dio. Mi sono completamente dimenticata di lui. Non è da me, io mi preoccupo delle persone. Sbuffo. E' tutta colpa di quel mentalista da strapazzo. Devo chiamarlo. Mi starà aspettando in aeroporto. Devo spiegargli molte cose. Non sarà facile. Ora che mi è tornato in mente, mi sento terribilmente in colpa. Vorrei che nessuno soffrisse in questo mondo, e tanto meno vorrei esserne io la causa. Santa Teresa, mi chiamavano sul lavoro. Io non faccio soffrire la gente, di solito. La conforto e restituisco loro qualche certezza arrestando i colpevoli. Qui la colpevole sono io. Colpevole fino a un certo punto, però. Sono sicura che Marcus troverà una moglie molto migliore di me. Una donna remissiva che adora i pancake e i ristoranti di Washington. Tutto sommato, gli ho fatto un favore. Non ho nessuna voglia di chiamarlo. Ma devo farlo. E' il mio senso della giustizia a impormelo. Non voglio essere contagiata dalla disonestà di Jane. Anche se, a guardare bene, nemmeno in lui ce n'è poi così tanta come sembra. Malgrado quello che lui crede. Malgrado quello che gli ho detto in albergo.

Compongo il numero di cellulare del mio ex futuro sposo. Questa è la parte più difficile. Decidere di scendere dall'aereo, in confronto, è stata una passeggiata.

«Ciao Marcus».

«Teresa, tesoro. Perché mi chiami? Secondo i miei calcoli stai per atterrare. Sono in aeroporto, agli arrivi. Sul cartellone c'è scritto che l'aereo dovrebbe arrivare tra cinque minuti. Non ti hanno mai detto che i telefonini vanno spenti in fase di atterraggio?». La sua voce contiene un bonario rimprovero che suona abbastanza soffocante. Mi manca l'aria.

«Marcus…». Non riesco a proseguire.

«Teresa, ho prenotato un tavolo in un ristorante giapponese. Ho pensato che ti facesse piacere. Quando arrivi, andiamo subito a cena, va bene? Poi ti porto a casa mia e ci vediamo un bel film».

Oddio. Tutto programmato nei minimi dettagli. Anche la mia vita con lui sarebbe stata così. Che noia. Come ho fatto a poter pensare di desiderarla? Vorrei che qualcun altro mi chiamasse "tesoro" e sorrido all'eventualità, nemmeno troppo remota, che accada. Ora, però, concentriamoci. «Marcus, aspetta. Non sono salita su quell'aereo». Ho lanciato la bomba. Ora aspetto la sua reazione.

«Ah, eri in ritardo? Strano, sei puntualissima, di solito. Quando ci siamo sentiti mi sembrava fossi in perfetto orario. E ho visto che l'aereo è partito all'ora giusta». Tutto sotto controllo, come sempre.

«Sì, ero molto in ritardo. Ma l'importante è rimediare», abbasso la voce, più che altro sto parlando tra me e me. Mi sto riferendo a tutt'altra cosa, ma lui non può saperlo. Lui non è un mentalista. Sorrido involontariamente. Sono davvero una cattiva persona. Gioisco nel procurare dolore agli altri. Ma non posso farci niente. Non posso fare a meno di sorridere ogni volta che penso a quello che è successo su quell'aereo. A quella manciata di minuti che hanno rivoluzionato la mia vita. Come sempre sono il burattino di Jane ma, in effetti, non è poi così spiacevole. Torno seria. Mi costa davvero dire quello che sto per dire a un brav'uomo come Pike; un uomo che ha avuto solo la sfortuna di innamorarsi della persona sbagliata.

«Allora dovrò ritardare la prenotazione. Peccato, non so se più tardi avranno un tavolo disponibile. A che ora arrivi? Quale volo prendi?», incalza.

Non posso credere che Marcus non sappia pensare ad altro che al cibo. E non ha ancora capito che preferisco la cucina italiana. Jane, tanto tempo fa, mi aveva detto che non avrebbe mai cercato di sedurmi con il cibo. Aveva scherzato, eppure ero rimasta interdetta. Basta pensare a Jane, ci penserò dopo. Ora devo rimediare il casino che ho combinato. Forza Teresa, comportati come la persona matura che sei. Sto un attimo in silenzio. Poi lancio la seconda bomba. «Nessuno».

«Come scusa, Teresa? Non ho capito. Quando arrivi?». Il mio nome pronunciato da lui è molto diverso da quello pronunciato da colui che è la causa di tutto questo. Mi morsico il labbro. Non so come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima.

Devo essere più chiara. Lo sono sempre stata con tutti, tranne che con me stessa. «Marcus, non prendo nessun aereo». Ecco, l'ho detto.

«Vabbè, lo prenderai domani. Mi spiegherai tutto quando ci vedremo. Ho già in mente un bel posticino dove portarti a fare colazione». Non ha ancora capito niente. E mi rende il compito ancora più complicato.

Lo so, sono io dalla parte del torto, eppure sto cominciando a innervosirmi. «Non lo prendo nemmeno domani. E nemmeno il giorno dopo. Mi dispiace, Marcus. Non verrò a Washington. Non ti sposerò. Vorrei spiegarti tutto con calma e lucidità, ma non ora, non penso di riuscirci». La mia voce suona più decisa di quello che vorrei. Pike si merita qualcosa di meglio di una spiegazione confusa di due minuti. Fatta con una voce acida che non mi appartiene. E ora sono in grado di dargli solo quella. Ho altro per la testa. Ad esempio, un idiota che rischia di essere scambiato per un terrorista e il salto nel buio che sto per fare per colpa sua.

Silenzio. Ho il dubbio che sia caduta la linea. Invece no. «Jane è lì?», mi chiede, cambiando tono di voce.

Sono sorpresa da questa domanda. Rifletto rapidamente sul comportamento di Marcus in quest'ultimo mese e in particolare sulle sue dichiarazioni lampo. Usciamo. Fidanziamoci. Trasferiamoci. Sposiamoci. Tutta la sua apparente sicurezza forse nascondeva un'insicurezza di fondo. Casablanca. Una donna che deve scegliere tra due uomini. Aveva capito tutto. Molto prima di me.

L'abitudine mi spingerebbe a dire che Jane non c'entra nulla. Ma sarebbe una bugia. E a me non piace mentire. Jane c'entra sempre. Però, effettivamente, ora non è qui. «No», rispondo con decisione. E' la verità.

«Però l'hai visto». Non è una domanda.

«Sì», ammetto. Non posso dire nulla di diverso.

«Capisco». Qualche secondo di silenzio. «Vorrei comunque una spiegazione, Teresa», aggiunge Marcus sospirando.

«So che lo sai. Lo hai sempre saputo prima di me». La mia è quasi un'accusa. Improvvisamente Pike non mi fa più molta pena.

«Che sei innamorata di Jane? L'ho sempre sospettato. Ma poi tu hai scelto me, e pensavo che non ci fosse nessun problema».

E' vero. L'avevo illuso. Io non mi sono mai comportata così con gli uomini. «Il problema invece c'era. Io non lo sapevo, Marcus. Non volevo ammetterlo nemmeno con me stessa. Devi credermi. Ingannarti e farti soffrire era l'ultima cosa che volevo». La mia voce si spezza. Spero che capisca che sono sincera e che non l'ho usato per ingelosire Jane o chissà cos'altro. Volevo davvero una nuova vita con lui. Credevo di volerla. Poi un mentalista rompiscatole è piombato sul mio aereo. Ed è cambiato tutto.

«Ti rovinerà la vita». Sospira.

«Forse», ammetto. Non è così improbabile.

«E non ti importa?», mi chiede Pike. C'è della preoccupazione nella sua voce. Anche una bella dose di incredulità.

Penso al viso di Jane. Alle sue lacrime di qualche ora fa, così vere. Agli occhi da cucciolo che sfodera quando vuole chiedere scusa. Ai suoi sorrisi da canaglia, irritanti e irresistibili. Alle bugie che gli ho sempre perdonato. Ai suoi metodi alternativi, che, sotto sotto, mi sono sempre piaciuti. Alla sua imprevedibilità. Al suo essere una spina nel fianco. A tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme. A quel legame che, in fin dei conti, è più forte di tutto il resto. «No», ammetto sinceramente.

«Teresa, so che ora pensi di amarlo, ma lui non ti merita. E' un truffatore e ti mentirà sempre. Io non ti farò soffrire».

Sobbalzo. Sarebbe pronto a stare con me nonostante tutto. Penso che Marcus sia davvero l'uomo ideale. Se ti piace il tipo zerbino innamorato. Solo che non è Jane. «Lo so Marcus. Non ti buttare via così. Tu meriti una donna che ti ami».

«Come tu ami Jane?», mi chiede con una punta di acidità nella voce. Me la merito.

Devo essere onesta fino in fondo. «Sì», rispondo a bassa voce. Ammettere quello che provo mi risulta ancora difficile.

«Me lo auguro anch'io. Posso perdonarti, Teresa. Ma non chiedermi di capirti».

«Lo so, Marcus. Spero che un giorno ci riuscirai».

Butta giù. Rimango con il cellulare all'orecchio per qualche minuto. E' stata dura. Alla integerrima agente Lisbon costa venire meno alla parola data. Ma, tutto sommato, è stato più facile del previsto. Sto diventando un'insensibile. Sarà l'influsso di qualcuno di mia conoscenza.

Guardo l'orologio. Mancano circa sei ore alla fine dell'isolamento di Jane. Ho sei ore per riflettere su quello che sto facendo. So benissimo che è una pazzia. Ho sei ore per cambiare idea e scappare da qui. Ma so benissimo che non lo farò. Ho paura, non posso negare di non averla. C'è l'eventualità che Jane ritratti tutto, barricandosi dietro a improbabili scuse e ai suoi giochetti mentali. In tal caso non ho idea di quello che farò. Tra le opzioni quella più probabile è ucciderlo con le mie mani.

C'è l'eventualità che Jane scappi ancora. Da me. L'ha già fatto e non è piacevole. Ogni volta che era sparito, avevo pensato che non tornasse più. Invece era sempre tornato. Una sera, recentemente, mi aveva salutato dicendomi che l'indomani l'avrei trovato lì, all' FBI. Non l'aveva mai fatto. Gli è sempre piaciuto non essere dato per scontato. Sul momento non ci avevo fatto troppo caso; ma ora quella frase mi torna improvvisamente in mente. Sembrava volermi assicurare che era quello il posto in cui voleva stare: vicino a me. E che, per quello che sarebbe dipeso da lui, non se ne sarebbe andato mai più. Ma non posso esserne sicura. I suoi fantasmi possono prendere il sopravvento. Nessuno mi può garantire che non proverà più il desiderio di scappare da me. E non so se io avrò la forza di sopportarlo. Devo metterlo in conto.

Comunque, Teresa, sei proprio un'idiota senza spina dorsale. Jane non ha fatto parte della tua vita per due anni. Poi torna e tu sei il suo cagnolino: molli tutto e accetti di lavorare di nuovo con lui. Tu, a un certo punto, riesci a costruire una parvenza di relazione con un uomo normale. Decidi di trasferirti in un altro stato e di sposarlo. Ma Jane decide che ti ama e tu molli tutto per lui. Di nuovo. Eh no, non ci fai affatto una bella figura.

Sorrido tra me e me. Non me ne frega niente. Per una volta voglio comportarmi da egoista irresponsabile. Per una volta voglio seguire l'istinto. E il mio istinto mi urla a squarciagola che non posso vivere lontana da quel farabutto di Jane.

Sono stanca, molto stanca. Voglio stare lucida, voglio riflettere, voglio…ma a un certo punto il nulla mi inghiottisce. Un sonno sereno, come da molti anni non mi capita di fare.

Mi sveglia un agente. Quello che aveva arrestato Jane sull'aereo. «Signorina Lisbon, ora può vedere il signor Jane».

Non c'è verso di far capire alla TSA che sono un poliziotto anch'io. Mi fa male il collo, sono in una posizione piuttosto scomoda. Guardo l'orologio. Sono passate quattro ore, anche se sembra incredibile. E ho dormito come un sasso, cosa ancora più incredibile. Segno che il mio inconscio sa che sto facendo la cosa più giusta per me. Non sono passate le sei ore, ma, evidentemente qualcosa si sta smuovendo. Sfioro con le dita la croce che porto al collo, quella che mi aveva dato mia madre. Mi rivolgo a lei, come faccio sempre nei momenti difficili. Non so cosa succederà, mamma. Potrebbe essere un disastro. Ma sono in pace con me stessa, con Dio e col mondo. E so che tu mi diresti che, se mi sento così, quella che ho intrapreso è la strada giusta.

Mi alzo e seguo l'agente. Mi offre un caffè alla macchinetta, ma rifiuto. In questo momento, c'è una sola cosa di cui ho bisogno. Vedere Jane e capire se quella sull'aereo è stata una messinscena o no. Dentro di me so già la risposta, ma con quel farabutto non si sa mai. Dopotutto, anche questo mi piace di lui.

Mi conduce in una stanzetta. Una delle pareti consiste in un vetro che dà su un'altra stanza. Mi avvicino e lo vedo.

Jane. Il mio cuore manca un colpo. Mi dà le spalle, non può ancora vedermi. Davanti a lui c'è un agente che sta scrivendo qualcosa, probabilmente è la sua deposizione. Ha l'aria piuttosto innervosita. Ma chiunque stia con Jane per più di due minuti ce l'ha. Non è una novità.

L'agente mi perquisisce. Mentre lo fa, non riesco a staccare gli occhi di dosso all'uomo che mi ha sconvolto così nel profondo. Iperventilo. Solo guardarlo mi fa questo effetto; cominciamo bene. Devo consegnare pistola, distintivo e cellulare. Almeno ora dovrebbe essere chiaro che sono una collega. Invece no.

«Signorina, quando l'agente Ross avrà finito con la deposizione del sospettato, può entrare».

Il sospettato. Questa situazione è paradossale. Qui ignorano che Jane ne ha combinate di peggiori.

«Non sono ancora passate le dodici ore». Chiarisco, per dimostrare che sono attenta e acquisire credibilità.

«No, ma il capo Wilson ha deciso che può vederlo comunque. Può restare massimo un quarto d'ora. Nessun contatto diretto. E' ancora in isolamento».

Annuisco. Non mi aspettavo tutta questa comprensione. Osservo la schiena di Jane. Spalle larghe che hanno dovuto sostenere tanta sofferenza. E' seduto a un tavolo, di tre quarti. Ha la gamba destra allungata su una sedia. Un'improvvisa tenerezza mi riempie il cuore.

«E' ferito?» chiedo con preoccupazione all'agente. Il mio tono suona più aggressivo di quello che vorrei. Sono pronta a scatenare un putiferio se dovessi scoprire che si è fatto male durante l'arresto.

«Si è slogato la caviglia mentre metteva in atto la sua impresa», mi risponde con una punta di sarcasmo.

Allora non sono stati gli agenti della TSA. Posso rilassarmi. Che romantico, si è fatto male per correre da me. Che idiota.

L'agente che ha compilato la sua deposizione sta uscendo dalla stanza. Si siede a una scrivania dietro il vetro, per controllare a vista il sospettato. Ora posso entrare io. Ho atteso questo momento. Eppure mi accorgo solo adesso di non aver ancora pensato a cosa succederà quando ci incontreremo. Dopo quelle parole così ingombranti. Non ho idea di cosa gli dirò. Tanto meno di quello che dirà lui. Di una cosa sono certa. Capirò dai suoi occhi se è felice di vedermi. Capirò dai suoi occhi se ha intenzione di rimangiarsi tutto. E, in questo caso, mi arresteranno per omicidio.

L'agente che mi ha perquisito mi fa cenno di entrare, pensa che io non abbia sentito. Ho sentito benissimo, solo che mi piace osservare Jane senza essere vista. Mi voglio gustare questo momento. Questa attesa che precede quella che potrebbe essere la più grande gioia, o la più amara delusione, della mia vita. Deglutisco. L'agente mi fissa, sbigottito. Ho fatto tutto questo casino e ora non ho intenzione di entrare? Penso a un paio di occhi blu e ho un'improvvisa voglia di vederli. Respiro. Apro la porta. Entro.

Jane ha la mano destra appoggiata al viso, con un dito si tocca le labbra, in posa pensierosa. Vorrei essere quel dito. Fantasia stupida, lo so. Ha lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito. Chissà a cosa sta pensando. Chissà se sta pensando a me. Teresa, non fare la ragazzina. Vai a scoprirlo.

Richiudo la porta con un rumore sordo, ma lui non sembra accorgersene. E' così sexy. Oddio, ma cosa vado a pensare? Lucidità. Ho bisogno di lucidità. Jane continua a stare immobile, forse non si è nemmeno accorto che è entrato qualcuno. Senza dire nulla, mi siedo sulla sedia di fronte a lui, dall'altro lato del tavolo. Appoggio giacca e borsa, senza smettere di guardarlo. Non potrei nemmeno se volessi.

Finalmente alza gli occhi su di me. Sarebbe stato meglio che non lo facesse. La mia, già poca, intraprendenza va a farsi benedire. Mi guarda come se fossi un extraterrestre. Mi mordo il labbro, distolgo per un attimo lo sguardo da lui. Sono tremendamente imbarazzata. Forse ho sbagliato tutto. Non dovrei essere qui. Oddio, vorrei sotterrarmi. Lo guardo di nuovo. No, non c'è nessun altro posto dove vorrei stare. E' così bello. I miei neuroni non riescono a incamerare altre informazioni utili.

«Ehi», gli dico. Che frase intelligente.

«Ciao», mi dice di rimando. Abbozza un sorriso. E' sorpreso. Mi sento vittoriosa. Non sono poi così prevedibile, vero signor Jane? Avevo promesso che un giorno o l'altro ti avrei sorpreso.

Il suo mezzo sorriso mi mette a mio agio. Come sempre. Mi fa stare bene. Improvvisamente mi rilasso. Improvvisamente non ho più paura. Respiro con calma. Inspiro. Espiro. La mia frequenza cardiaca si sta normalizzando. Più o meno. Ha sempre avuto questo potere. E, ora capisco, non si tratta di ipnosi. Si tratta semplicemente di lui.

«Un altro piccolo guaio in cui ti sei cacciato, eh?», ironizzo, accennando una smorfia che vorrebbe essere un sorriso. Il mio sguardo va verso la caviglia slogata. Il piede è senza scarpa. Indossa le calze di lana che gli avevo regalato. Un'altra ondata di dolcezza mi invade. Insieme a una buona dose di sicurezza.

Lui mi fissa. Non capisco se è felice. Imbronciato. Confuso. Terrorizzato. Indifferente. Arrabbiato. Sorpreso. Speranzoso. Forse tutte queste cose insieme. Non ne ho idea. Dopotutto, è lui il mentalista, non io. Mi sono fidata, ma forse ho fatto un'enorme cazzata. Non sarebbe la prima volta. Comunque devo ammettere che questa espressione, qualunque cosa voglia significare, gli dona.

Lui si schermisce, e abbassa lo sguardo. «Ho visto di peggio, lato guai ». Poi inchioda i suoi occhi nei miei. Non posso fare a meno di sorridere. E' una reazione istintiva. Anche se non so cosa ne sarà di me, mi sento perfettamente a mio agio. Come sempre, quando sono in sua compagnia.

«Sì, infatti». Non posso essere più d'accordo. Al CBI erano più le denunce a suo carico degli assassini che catturavamo. Perché lui consulta e insulta. Le sue prodezze in aeroporto non potranno essere più gravi di altre; quando ha sotterrato un uomo vivo, per esempio.

Mio malgrado mi viene da ridere. Lui, invece, è serio. Tiene le mani appoggiate sulle gambe. E' tornato imperscrutabile, come sempre. Anche se raramente è così serio. Di solito sorride, anche se non vorrebbe. Non capisco se devo preoccuparmi. Forse sente dolore.

«Come va la caviglia?», gli chiedo. Sono apprensiva, lo sono sempre stata con lui. Anche se non se l'è mai meritato.

«Oh va bene», mi risponde, quasi distrattamente. Poi continua, cambiando totalmente argomento. «Non sei andata a Washington». Mi guarda fisso, con le labbra leggermente socchiuse. Quelle labbra che sogno su ogni centimetro della mia pelle. Attenta Teresa, non distrarti.

La sua non è una domanda, non ha senso che lo sia perché io sono qui. Forse è un modo implicito per chiedere se ci andrò. Non lo può sapere perché non è un sensitivo.

«No». Il mio tono di voce e il mio sguardo vorrebbero garantire che non ho intenzione di andarmene da qui. Non ho intenzione di andarmene lontano da lui. Da Jane. Anzi, da Patrick. Mi piacerebbe pronunciare il suo nome. L'ho fatto raramente, non mi ricordo neanche quando. Probabilmente solo quando eravamo sotto copertura. Forse il mio inconscio ha sempre tentato di mantenere una certa distanza tra noi. Adesso muoio dalla voglia di chiamarlo così. Ma non lo faccio. Non è ancora il momento. Quello che mi preme è che abbia recepito il messaggio. Non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente, Patrick.

E lui ha capito. Perspicace come sempre, il signorino. Accenna un sorriso. Strano, non è il sorriso che mi aspettavo, quello del "te l'avevo detto che ti saresti annoiata". Aveva avuto ragione, non c'è dubbio. Troppo spesso ce l'ha. Certo, non aveva il diritto di condizionare la mia vita. L'ha fatto un milione di volte. Sono abbastanza adulta per decidere da sola. Sono anche un poliziotto, diamine. Non aveva nessun diritto, ma posso solo ringraziare il Cielo che l'abbia fatto.

Continua a fissarmi. In silenzio. Come se avesse paura di romperlo. Anch'io ce l'ho. Dì qualcosa, idiota. Sull'aereo ne avevi di parlantina. Eppure non è un silenzio imbarazzante. I nostri silenzi non lo sono mai stati. Neanche questo. E' bello. E' carico di emozioni inespresse. Non è una barriera tra noi, è una condivisione. Stiamo bene, anche così. Però qualche cosuccia va detta. Anche se starei ore a perdermi in quegli occhi che ti scrutano l'anima.

Se lui non accenna a iniziare il discorso, lo farò io. Non mi lascerò intimorire. Ho dovuto fare cose ben peggiori nei miei 20 anni in polizia. Voglio sapere. Inumidisco le labbra improvvisamente disidratate e mi auguro di non diventare color porpora. « Intendevi davvero quello che hai detto?». Ecco. Gliel'ho chiesto. La stessa cosa che gli avevo chiesto tanto tempo fa. All'epoca si era rimangiato tutto. Ma all'epoca nessuno dei due sarebbe stato pronto. Ora sì. O, per lo meno, io lo sono. Lui non lo so.

Sono fiera di me. Ho paura, però. Una paura folle che le mie speranze si infrangano contro una troppo familiare maschera di indifferenza. Non penso di poterlo sopportare. E' il momento della verità.

«Sì certo», assicura Jane. La mia paura svanisce in un attimo. Non era uno dei suoi trucchetti. Lo sapevo. Lui, però, è ancora serio. Una parte di me vorrebbe saltargli addosso e mettergli le mani tra i ricci biondi. Ora. Sembrano così morbidi. Teresa, calmati. Sei un'adulta. Autocontrollo.

«Bene», sussurro a mezza voce. Non riesco a dire altro. Il mio cervello sta fluttuando nell'aria. Non si è rimangiato niente. Non come quella volta. Sorrido e avverto già le solite lacrime traditrici. Lacrime di gioia.

«Tanto per essere chiari, stiamo parlando di guai, vero?», mette in chiaro indirizzandomi un'occhiata maliziosa.

Ecco la doccia fredda. Idiota. Dovevo aspettarmelo. Sta per dire che non si ricorda quello che ha detto o che era un po' su di giri. Come l'altra volta. Oppure vuole semplicemente giocare un po'. Ipotesi ancora più probabile. Ha quell'aria impertinente che ha sempre avuto il potere di farmi uscire dai gangheri. Si meriterebbe un pizzicotto. Minimo. Jane, piantala di essere così irresistibile. «No. No», chiarisco. Ma non riesco nemmeno ad innervosirmi. Quel farabutto è in grado di piacermi perfino ora. Mi farà impazzire, un giorno o l'altro. Anzi, no. Sono già pazza. Di lui.

«L'altra cosa», gli suggerisco. Sorrido anche se non vorrei farlo.

Lui fa un'espressione teatralmente comprensiva. «Oh, quella», dice con tono divertito.

Eh già, proprio quella. I tuoi giochetti stavolta non funzionano. Non con me. Abbi il coraggio delle tue azioni, Patrick Jane. «Non si scherza su queste cose», lo avviso. Cerco di avere un'aria minacciosa. Se mi avesse mentito sarei pronta a saltargli alla gola. Voglio che lo sappia. Eppure, mio malgrado, sorrido. Non sono affatto tesa. E so di non avere un'aria minacciosa.

«Sì», ammette. Ora ha un'espressione incredibilmente seria. Che fa perdere un battito al mio muscolo cardiaco già piuttosto provato dagli ultimi avvenimenti. «Intendevo quel che ho detto, ogni parola». La sua voce è profonda, gli occhi sono umidi e le pupille dilatate. So che mi sta dicendo la verità. Ha sempre detto che si hanno le pupille dilatate quando si guarda qualcosa che si desidera. Non ho dubbi di come siano le mie in questo momento. Nel mio stomaco cominciano a svolazzare un centinaio di farfalle. E' una sensazione strana. Ma bellissima.

«Bene», ripeto, stavolta molto più convinta di prima. Sorrido, stavolta apertamente. Allora è tutto vero. Riderei a crepapelle e salterei per la stanza, se potessi. Un po' di dignità, Teresa. C'è qualcosa che devo fare prima. Faccio un attimo di pausa. E' il mio turno. So cosa sto per dire. Glielo devo, tutto sommato. In realtà, non mi dispiacerebbe tenerlo un po' sulle spine. Sarebbe divertente. Ma di tempo ne abbiamo perso fin troppo. E io ho esaurito tutta la mia pazienza.

«Perché io provo la stessa cosa», aggiungo. O mio Dio. Gliel'ho detto davvero. Ho buttato giù il muro che mi ero costruita intorno da quando è morta mia madre. E anche quello che avevo edificato da quando ho conosciuto lui. E' liberatorio. Ma, allo stesso tempo, incredibilmente naturale. Sento che sto per piangere. O per ridere. O entrambe le cose.

«Beh, è una fortuna», mi risponde. E poi eccolo. Finalmente. Il suo sorriso. Disarmante. Improvviso e bellissimo, come un raggio di sole in una giornata piovosa. Potrebbe fornire luce a tutto il pianeta. E' il sorriso più vero che gli ho mai visto. Quello che più si avvicina alla felicità.

Che mi contagia, immediatamente.

Poi, ecco che l'uomo più complicato del pianeta torna improvvisamente serio. «E Pike?», mi chiede. Sembra davvero preoccupato. Forse si sente in colpa. L'ho sempre detto che Jane è una brava persona. Vorrei che lui stesso riuscisse a vedere il buono che vedo io in lui. Ma non si deve preoccupare di Marcus. Toccherebbe a me. Eppure è l'ultimo dei miei pensieri, in questo momento. Ormai lo so, mi sono trasformata in un'egoista senza cuore. No, forse il cuore ce l'ho, visto che sta battendo all'impazzata. «Capirà», lo rassicuro. Anche se l'ultima cosa che il mio ex fidanzato mi ha detto è proprio che non poteva capirmi. C'è dell'ironia nelle mie parole. E' la stessa frase che aveva usato Marcus riferendosi a Jane, a proposito della mia partenza. Dicesi legge del contrappasso. Non riesco nemmeno a sentirmi in colpa del mio non sentirmi in colpa. Sono troppo felice. L'uomo che voglio al mio fianco, che ho sempre voluto senza nemmeno accorgermene, mi ama. Non c'è spazio per tristezza o sensi di colpa. So che in Jane ce ne sarà già abbastanza per due. So che sarà sempre così. Mi va bene. Fa parte di lui. E io lo amo per quello che è. Tra un minuto potrò pentirmene, ma ora sono consapevole del fatto che non cambierei questo consulente piantagrane di una virgola.

Mi fissa, serio. Pensa. Pensieri che, forse, lo portano via da me. Forse il ricordo di Angela e Charlotte. Dovrò conviverci sempre, ogni minuto della mia vita. E' giusto così. E io ho sempre voluto bene a quella donna e a quella bimba bionda che non ho mai incontrato. E' strano pensare che senza la loro scomparsa io non avrei mai conosciuto Jane. Una parte di me vorrebbe restituirgli tutto quello che ha perso, anche se, in questo modo, sarei io a perdere lui. L'altra parte, però, lo vorrebbe stringere per non lasciarlo andare via mai più. Cerco di pensare che tutto questo faccia parte di un piano divino. Un piano imperscrutabile e amaro. Ma, forse, qualcosa di buono sta venendo fuori da tutto quel dolore. E io non ho il diritto di pormi domande. Non ho il diritto di desiderare che il passato di Jane non sia mai esistito; non potrei mai, perché sua moglie e sua figlia l'hanno reso quello che è oggi. Fanno parte di lui e, ormai, fanno parte anche di me. Pregherò sempre per loro, come faccio da dodici anni, e sarò lieta di ricordarle insieme a lui. Lo capirò quando vivrà i suoi strazianti momenti di malinconia. Non me li dovrà nascondere, li affronteremo insieme. Sarò abbastanza forte per tutti e due. Non sarà facile, lo so, ma ce la faremo. So che l'uomo che dice di amarmi amerà per sempre anche il ricordo di un'altra donna, ed è giusto così. Ma sono abbastanza intelligente per capire che ora è me che vuole al suo fianco. Non sarò gelosa di un fantasma. Sono in pace con me stessa. Forse è di questo che Jane ha bisogno.

Io, però, ora avrei bisogno di un'altra cosa. Accenno un sorriso malizioso.

«Dillo ancora», sussurro. Ho voglia di giocare un po'. Anche questo è per colpa di Jane che, in questi anni, ha reso il mio carattere molto più giocoso di quello che era prima di incontrarlo. Che sfacciata che sono. Ma il bello tra noi è che possiamo dirci tutto, senza timore di essere giudicati. Ci conosciamo troppo bene. E non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo di più.

«Dire ancora cosa?», mi chiede. Stranamente serio.

Il farabutto finge di non capire. E' terribilmente irritante. Ma anche terribilmente sexy. Sono indecisa se tirargli un pugno o affondargli la mano nei capelli. Calma, Teresa, calma. Ti fai pregare, eh Jane?

Faccio un'espressione che vorrebbe significare "lo sai, non prendermi in giro". Voglio sentirglielo dire. Voglio convincermi che non è un sogno. Me lo merito, dopotutto. Caro il mio Patrick, hai taciuto per anni, ora devi rimediare. Non credere di cavartela solo con uno show frettoloso su un aereo, pochi minuti prima del decollo e in mezzo a una cinquantina di persone. In realtà, anche se non lo ammetterei neanche sotto tortura, è stata la più bella dichiarazione d'amore che qualcuno mi abbia mai fatto. Però potrei non aver sentito bene. E poi è piacevole ascoltare quelle due paroline magiche.

Lui mi fissa. Non ha l'aria sarcastica o strafottente. E' il vero Jane. Quello che io ho sempre intravisto. Quello che ho sempre amato, senza nemmeno accorgermene. Ha un'espressione incredibilmente seducente. In rare occasioni gliel'ho vista. Non so se sia consapevole del suo fascino. Probabilmente in questo momento non lo è. Nonostante sia sempre stato uno sbruffone che sa di piacere alle donne. Dovrò fare i conti anche con questo. Eppure lui ha scelto me. Né Kim Fisher, di cui devo ammettere che sono stata un pochino gelosa, né nessun'altra. Me. Mi sembra incredibile, ma è così. In effetti sono l'unica in grado di sopportarlo.

Il farabutto continua a non dire niente. Mi fissa. Con uno sguardo intenso. Che accende ogni minuscola parte di me. Sembra indeciso sul da farsi. Poi si alza, senza appoggiare per terra la caviglia slogata. Si sporge contro il tavolo. Verso di me. Si avvicina. Nei suoi occhi intravedo un lampo di paura. Che lascia il posto a una determinazione che non gli ho mai visto. Sono immobilizzata. Il mio cervello manda segnali impazziti a ogni cellula. Il mio cuore è in fibrillazione. Lo so, la sua vicinanza mi fa sempre effetti strani. Non capisco cosa voglia fare. Poi, improvvisamente, lo intuisco. Jane odia il contatto fisico. Eppure, ora, sembra desiderarlo come lo desidero io.

Appoggia il braccio sinistro sul tavolo. Con la mano destra mi accarezza il viso. La mia pelle brucia sotto la sua. Non siamo mai stati così vicini. Mi sfiora dolcemente, come quando mi ero svegliata in un letto di ospedale e lui mi aveva detto che andava tutto bene; mentre mi accarezzava i capelli, io avevo avvertito delle scintille che non sapevo spiegarmi. Ora me le spiego. Sono le stesse scintille che avverto ora.

Il suo viso si avvicina sempre più al mio, mentre continua a tenermi fermo il mento, con un gesto dolce ma deciso. Guardo la sua bocca. Carnosa. Sempre più vicina. Chiudo gli occhi. Sento le sue labbra sulle mie. Combaciano perfettamente. Il primo tocco è leggero. Quasi timido. Nel secondo ci esploriamo più a fondo. Avidamente, ma con tranquillità. In modo infinitamente dolce. E naturale. Le nostre paure si fondono insieme e spariscono. Poi non sento più nulla se non il calore delle sue labbra che sanno di thè. Forse è una suggestione o forse no. In ogni caso sanno di buono. Sono completamente in suo potere. Ogni fibra del mio corpo è elettrizzata, ma, allo stesso tempo, mi sento estremamente rilassata. Serena come non sono mai stata. Completa. Protetta. Il mio cervello riesce a ordinare alla mia mano destra di spostarsi dal tavolo al viso di Jane. Di Patrick. Lo accarezzo, piano, come se avessi paura di romperlo. Come, ora me ne rendo conto, sogno di fare da anni. La sua pelle è morbida, con qualche zona irresistibilmente ispida. Da quando è tornato dall'isola non si rasa più alla perfezione. Non che la cosa mi dispiaccia.

Il nostro bacio sembra non finire mai. Vorrei davvero non finisse mai. Intuisco che lo vorrebbe anche lui. A un certo punto, però, per mancanza d'aria, finisce. E ho già una voglia matta di ricominciare. All'infinito. Ci stacchiamo leggermente, ma una calamita continua ad attrarci. Apro gli occhi e li punto dritti nei suoi. Anche lui ha avuto la stessa idea. E' così bello guardarci a pochi millimetri di distanza. Da vicino riconosco la sua anima, bella come quei due tormentati oceani blu. Che mi stanno guardando come se fossi la cosa più preziosa del mondo. Nessuna traccia dell'abisso di dolore che ho sempre intravisto. Ricomparirà, ma, quando succederà, io sarò lì vicino a lui; a riportarlo a riva, in salvo. I nostri nasi si toccano. E' una sensazione dolcissima. Sento di non essere mai stata così dannatamente felice. Anche se tra un minuto potrebbe dire qualcosa che mi farà venire voglia di rimangiarmi tutto e di tirargli un pugno, proprio su quel naso che ora sto sfiorando teneramente. Non importa se succederà. Dopotutto Jane è sempre Jane. E io sono sempre io. Eppure il sentimento che sto provando quasi mi spaventa da quanto è profondo. Lo è perché è cresciuto poco a poco, a mia insaputa, nutrendosi ogni giorno di quel poco che gli davo; come le erbacce che crescono dove non dovrebbero. Ma le erbacce sono più forti di tutto.

Continuo a fissarlo. Per secondi, minuti, ore, non saprei. Ho perso qualunque nozione del tempo e dello spazio. Bel lavoro agente Lisbon, non c'è che dire. Non mi importa. Sento di essere sua, completamente. Forse lo sono sempre stata. Anch'io, come Jane, costruisco barriere intorno a me. Insieme siamo riusciti ad abbattere i muri di entrambi.

I suoi occhi contengono un'implicita domanda. "Tutto ok, Teresa?", sembrano dirmi. Proprio come quando eravamo sotto copertura, ieri o una vita fa, non mi ricordo. "Sì, ora che ci sei tu", gli rispondo telepaticamente. Di nuovo. Ma stavolta per davvero.

Sento di non aver mai amato così tanto un uomo. Vorrei dirglielo ma suonerebbe sdolcinato. E io, normalmente, sono tutt'altro che sdolcinata. A volte sfioro il cinismo, ma è solo un'autodifesa e lui lo ha sempre capito. E poi quel presuntuoso si monterebbe ulteriormente la testa. Il suo ego è già abbastanza sviluppato. D'altronde ora non abbiamo bisogno di parole. Avremo tempo per dire e fare molte cose. Tutta una vita. Insieme. Come sempre, e molto più di sempre. Non vedo l'ora. Di baciarlo ancora. Di irritarmi per i milioni di guai in cui si caccerà e per le centinaia di cose che mi nasconderà. Di assistere ai suoi giochetti mentali, di fingermi più furba di lui e di cascarci ogni volta. Di fare pace in mille modi possibili. Di arrestare assassini che lui scova e impacchetta. Di impedirgli di guidare la mia macchina e di prepararmi al peggio quando riuscirà a rubarmi le chiavi. Di ridere e farlo ridere. Di condividere i suoi momenti bui e di assicurargli che andrà tutto bene. Di fidarmi di lui, a mio rischio e pericolo, ogni giorno della mia vita. Di portargli il thè a letto, un vero letto, e di berlo insieme.

I miei occhi danzano nei suoi. Sorrido. Lui continua a guardarmi con un'intensità da brivido. Eh sì. Per me Patrick Jane non potrà mai essere un normale essere umano. Penso che, tutto sommato, me ne farò una ragione.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Say what again?" (P. Jane)**

Evidentemente, il capo ha affidato all'agente Ross l'arduo compito di compilare la mia deposizione. Oltre a quello di controllarmi a vista. Ora il viscido piedipiatti in questione mi sta fissando con l'aria di chi vorrebbe essere da tutt'altra parte. Devo ammettere che è stato il suo cartellino a rivelarmi il suo nome perché, per quanto io sia abile, a questo non sarei mai arrivato. Per il resto resto, però, ho fatto tutto da solo. Modestamente. Occhi sfuggenti, dita inquiete e piede che batte ritmicamente sul pavimento. Wow. Sarà divertente.

«Non ha molta voglia di parlare con me, vero agente Ross?», inizio, con voce suadente.

Silenzio.

«Le assicuro che neanche io ce l'ho», ci tengo a precisare.

Silenzio. L'avevo già intuito che qui alla TSA non sono molto loquaci.

«Possiamo evitare tutto questo, non è d'accordo?», azzardo.

«Certamente no. Il capo ha detto di raccogliere attentamente la sua deposizione ed è quello che farò». Eppure, per un attimo, è stato tentato dalla proposta. Ha sbattuto gli occhi più rapidamente, l'indice della sua mano sinistra si è mosso in un tic involontario e la bocca si è increspata in una smorfia di disgusto. Lo devo irritare davvero tanto.

«Fa sempre quello che dice Wilson?», chiedo candidamente.

«Certo. E' il capo», risponde velocemente. Troppo velocemente.

«Spera di fare carriera così?», insinuo.

Vorrebbe resistere alla provocazione, ma è curioso. «Così come?», mi chiede con un tono di voce acuto. Troppo acuto.

«Facendo favori. Inchinandosi ai potenti, pur disprezzandoli. Annullando la sua identità. Seguendo le regole».

Si irrigidisce. Ho toccato il tasto dolente. «Le regole sono fatte per essere seguite», sentenzia.

«O per essere infrante. Dipende dal punto di vista». Lisbon segue le regole. E' davvero brava a farlo. Io le infrango, e anch'io sono piuttosto bravo. I nostri metodi funzionano meglio quando collaborano. Noi due ci siamo sempre completati in un modo perfetto. Questa, però, è un'altra faccenda.

Ross mi sta guardando con odio. E' facile capirne il motivo.

«E a lei piace fare tutto quello che dice il capo, giusto?», continuo.

«Di solito sì», replica brevemente.

«Di solito sì, ma ora no. Perché?», insisto. Alcuni trovano irritanti i miei metodi. E' proprio quello il mio intento. Innervosire l'avversario per renderlo vulnerabile.

Silenzio. Così mi rende il compito ancora più semplice.

«Non le sono simpatico. Lo vedo dalla sua smorfia di irritazione. Beh, se la può far stare meglio, nemmeno lei lo è a me», dichiaro, sfoderando un sorriso freddo.

Mi fissa con un'espressione torva. «Lei mi è del tutto indifferente».

«Non è vero. Lei non mi sopporta. Wilson le ha fatto leggere qualche piccola notizia su di me. Sa che ho fatto soldi truffando la gente. Sa che ho ucciso un uomo e che l'ho fatta franca. Sa che ora lavoro con l'FBI. Sa che invece di rigare dritto combino guai; anzi, sono pagato proprio per combinare guai. Mentre lei è rinchiuso qui dentro e a stento arriva a fine mese, perché buona parte del suo misero stipendio finisce nell'assegno di mantenimento per la sua ex moglie; e l'altra parte finisce nei casinò, sperando in una vittoria che non arriva mai. La cosa più eccitante che le capita sul lavoro è controllare bagagli sospetti e arrestare idioti come il sottoscritto. Idioti che buttano all'aria le regole per seguire un capriccio. Devo continuare?» Il mio tono di voce è volutamente ipnotico. Dopotutto, sono uno showman.

Lui annuisce. E' in mio potere.

«Io penso che sarebbe pronto a uccidere il suo caro Wilson, pur di prendere il suo posto», continuo. «Gli lecca i piedi ma è pronto a fargli le scarpe». Rido della mia sagace battuta. Il rumore della mia risata sveglia il mio nuovo amico dal suo torpore.

«Non è stato divertente?», lo provoco.

«Cosa mi ha fatto? Cosa vuole da me?». E' spaventato. Occhi sbarrati, colorito pallido, sudorazione profusa, iperventilazione, tachicardia. Le mie letture a freddo sono sempre efficaci e ottengono questo effetto.

«Voglio aiutarla», rivelo con tono pacato.

Mi guarda con sospetto. «E sentiamo, come pensa di aiutarmi?»

«Lei spera che farmi da badante le faccia guadagnare punti agli occhi del capo Wilson. Ma non li guadagnerà se io non parlo. Se, invece, le faccio fare bella figura mi merito un po' di riconoscenza, non crede?». Il mio ragionamento non fa una piega.

«Cosa intende dire?», domanda con diffidenza.

«Le dirò tutto. Le farò scrivere la più bella deposizione che abbia mai fatto», prometto con una punta di sarcasmo.

«E in cambio cosa vuole?», mi chiede sospettoso.

«Una telefonata». Sorrido con noncuranza, come fosse la cosa più scontata del mondo.

«Non se ne parla».

«Allora non dirò nulla. Mentirò. Non riuscirà a compilare una deposizione che abbia senso. Non farà colpo su Wilson, che, anzi, la riterrà un idiota. E non avrà tutti i torti», sentenzio strabuzzando gli occhi.

Ross mi punta un dito contro. «Se non parla sarà peggio per lei».

«Io non ho niente da perdere. Lei sì». Sfoggio uno dei miei sorrisi manipolatori.

«Mi sta ricattando? Ringrazi il cielo che non la chiuda in una cella e butti via la chiave. Cominciamo. Abbiamo già perso troppo tempo. Mi dica il suo nome e perché è salito su quell'aereo». Il viscido agente è partito all'attacco.

Ma anch'io. «Sono un extraterrestre. Sono salito sull'aereo perché speravo mi riportasse su Marte». Roteo gli occhi in quel modo da folle che spaventa tanto i miei interlocutori.

«Guardi che se non mi dice la verità la terremo qui a vita», mi minaccia.

Che paura. «Io no parlare vostra lingua. No capire», biascico portandomi la mano all'orecchio.

Sospira. L'ho irritato almeno quanto volevo. «E va bene». Sparisce per poi ricomparire dopo pochi minuti. «Faccia quella telefonata. Una sola». E' stato più facile del previsto. Mi restituisce il cellulare.

Nessuna chiamata. Nessun messaggio. Certo, cosa mi aspettavo? Chiamo il primo nome della mia rubrica.

«Ciao Abbot. I colleghi della TSA mi dicono di salutarti».

«Jane. Sei in aeroporto? Dov'è Lisbon?». Sembra seriamente preoccupato.

«Lisbon è su un aereo. A quest'ora sarà già a Washington». Il mio tono di voce si è abbassato. Mi fa male dirlo. Ma dovrò abituarmici.

«Non hai fatto in tempo?», chiede con impazienza. Ha sempre capito tutto. Lui.

«Ce l'ho fatta. L'ho vista. E gliel'ho detto. Stop». Non ho alcuna voglia di parlarne.

«E lei è partita lo stesso?», chiede.

«Non penso avesse un motivo per non farlo». E non ha tutti i torti.

«Di motivo ne avrebbe uno bello grosso. Irritante e combina guai, forse. Ma, d'altronde, i gusti sono gusti».

Sorrido, mio malgrado.

«Ma sei sicuro che abbia preso davvero quell'aereo?», insiste Abbot.

Una parte di me ne è sicura. L'altra parte si ricorda dell'espressione enigmatica dei suoi occhi e pensa che non tutto è perduto. «Non ti ho chiamato per parlare di Lisbon. Chiederò la tua spalla se dovessi averne bisogno. Ma non ne avrò bisogno». Il mio momento di espansività si è esaurito su quell'aereo.

«So che non la chiederai. Ma so anche che ne avrai bisogno», ribatte.

«Forse», ammetto a malincuore. Cambio discorso. «Mi chiedevo se puoi dire ai nostri amici qui che non sono un terrorista, ma un valido collaboratore dell'FBI».

«Ti hanno arrestato? Cos'hai combinato?». Il suo vocione sembra rassegnato. Non sono nuovo a situazioni del genere, in effetti. Non so perché ma innervosisco sempre qualcuno.

«Per parlare con Lisbon diciamo che ho dovuto fare un po' di cosucce considerate non del tutto legali», spiego.

«Ok. Non lo voglio sapere. Chiudo il caso qui e tra qualche ora arrivo».

Butta giù. Abbot è diventato qualcosa di pericolosamente simile a un amico.

Restituisco il cellulare all'agente. Non mi servirà più.

«Ha finito? Ora risponderà alle mie domande?», mi chiede Ross con un'ipocrita voce in falsetto.

«Sì». Dico sul serio. Avevo dato la mia parola e devo mantenerla. Questo è l'influsso della persona più onesta che io conosca. Riesce sempre a rendermi una persona migliore. Anche quando non c'è.

Sparisci dalla mia testa, Lisbon. Quante volte tu l'hai detto a me. Ora è il mio turno.

Ma la sua vocina invadentemente saggia non sparisce. Mi ci dovrò abituare.

«Cominciamo con la deposizione?» fingo un tono allegro.

Brevemente spiego che la mia presenza su quell'aereo non ha nulla a che vedere con atti terroristici. Spiego molte cose, le parole escono automaticamente dalla mia bocca.

Finalmente finiamo con questa farsa.

«Visto? Non è stato poi così complicato. Basta intendersi», gli dico mentre gli strizzo l'occhio. «Ah, le consiglio di fare un po' di sport, tonifica i muscoli e aiuta la mente a liberarsi di tutta questa rabbia repressa».

L'agente Ross mi fissa con disapprovazione, poi prende le sue scartoffie ed esce dalla stanza senza una parola. Immagino che riprenda la sua postazione di vedetta dietro al vetro. In fondo so che si è divertito anche lui. O forse no. Non mi importa. Non mi importa nemmeno che ne sarà di me. Non più ormai.

Non ho idea di cosa farò una volta uscito da qui. Ammesso, ovviamente, che mi facciano uscire. Non ho nessuna intenzione di lavorare all'FBI. Come avevo detto a Lisbon, questo è stato il nostro ultimo caso insieme. E sarà anche il mio ultimo caso in generale. Se lei non c'è, non ha più senso. Dovrò comunicarlo ad Abbot, usando per la seconda volta la mia finta lista di nomi come arma di ricatto. Oppure sparirò. Oppure continuerò a usare le mie capacità per aiutare i federali, perché così vorrebbe una piccola poliziotta dagli occhi verdi che mi ha insegnato che cos'è la giustizia.

Vorrei non pensare a nulla. Ma, come avevo detto più di una volta a Lisbon, non si può non pensare a nulla. Lisbon. Eccola, che si fa strada prepotentemente nella mia mente. Di nuovo. Basta. Cerco di concentrarmi su altre stanze del palazzo della memoria, sugli acronimi che mi servono per ricordarmi un'infinità di cose. Fisso un punto indefinito nella stanza e comincio a elencare tutte le specie animali di cui conosco l'esistenza. Poi passerò al mondo vegetale, dopo ancora a quello minerale. Poi a tutte le opere di Shakespeare in ordine cronologico, ai presidenti degli Stati Uniti e alle ere geologiche.

All'inizio non sento il rumore sordo alle mie spalle. Quando mi accorgo della porta che ha sbattuto, penso che probabilmente sia Ross che ha dimenticato di chiedermi qualcosa. Non alzo lo sguardo di proposito, non voglio dargli questa soddisfazione. Ma una forza irresistibile mi costringe ad alzare la testa. Quello che vedo mi lascia senza parole. E chi mi conosce sa che succede raramente.

Lisbon. Teresa.

L'unica e inimitabile.

E' qui. Per un attimo penso che sia un miraggio, come lo è un'oasi per un assetato. Per un attimo penso che sto sognando o che ho battuto la testa. Lisbon dovrebbe essere a Washington a quest'ora. Dopo un secondo di smarrimento, realizzo che è davvero qui. In carne ed ossa. Poca carne e piccole ossa. Lo capisco dal suo profumo. Sa di fresco. Di vaniglia e frutta. Di Lisbon. E' riuscita a stupirmi. Ritiro tutto ciò che ho detto riguardo la sua prevedibilità.

Non riesco a ragionare. So che dovrei farlo. Ma non posso. Oh, al diavolo la razionalità. Lei è qui davanti a me ed è bella come un fiore.

Si morde un labbro. Mi fa impazzire quando lo fa. «Ehi», mi dice. Così, semplicemente. Come se ci fossimo incontrati per caso a un supermercato. E' incredibile, questa donna.

«Ciao», rispondo, cercando di imitare la sua stessa nonchalance.

Ho la bocca semiaperta per lo stupore e l'espressione da tonto, me ne rendo conto. Non contribuisce di certo al mio fascino. Io sono sempre il primo a capire le cose. Eppure ora mi sento l'ultimo degli stupidi. Non ho idea di cosa significhi la sua presenza qui. L'unica cosa che so è che Lisbon non è tra le braccia di un altro uomo; e non posso che rallegrarmene. Non riesco a valutare tutte le possibilità. Di solito lo faccio molto bene. Valutare le varie possibilità e poi scegliere la meno scontata. Anche se, a volte, la risposta più semplice è la più probabile. Ma ora il mio cervello è intorpidito, come raramente è. Avrei disperatamente bisogno della mia consueta lucidità. Ma non c'è verso. Gli ingranaggi neuronali sembrano essersi inceppati. Eppure, stavolta, non sono sotto l'effetto della belladonna. Ho solo una bella donna davanti. Sorrido al mio mentale gioco di parole. Vorrei dirglielo e rompere la tensione, ma forse è meglio evitare. E aspettare. Nel frattempo, spero di ritornare padrone di me stesso. Oh, al diavolo i ragionamenti. E' bello vederla e basta.

Lei abbassa per un attimo lo sguardo, poi lo tuffa su di me. Due grandi smeraldi colmi di bontà. Sorrido, istintivamente. Mi fa sempre questo effetto. Mi fa stare dannatamente bene.

«Un altro piccolo guaio in cui ti sei cacciato?», dice ironicamente, alzando le sopracciglia e increspando le labbra in un mezzo sorriso accennato dei suoi. Parlare, dopotutto, ci viene naturale. Come sempre. Nonostante ora ci siano quelle paroline impegnative appese su di noi.

Distolgo per un attimo lo sguardo da lei, spero mi aiuti a concentrarmi. Poi lo ripunto sul suo viso. «Ho visto di peggio, lato guai», confermo, nicchiando. Gliela metto lì su un piatto d'argento. Non rinuncerà all'occasione di usare un po' del suo adorabile sarcasmo.

«Sì, infatti». Continua a sorridere. E' stranamente accondiscendente. Non mi lancia nessuno sguardo assassino. Nessun oggetto contundente. E' tranquilla. Io no. Mai abbassare la guardia con Lisbon.

Respiro ritmicamente e cerco di ricordare al mio cuore di battere. Riesco a rimettere in moto il cervello. Più o meno. I miei neuroni cercano di incamerare il difficile concetto che lei è qui. Con me.

Mi chiede come va la caviglia. Le rispondo che va bene. Non è importante, quella. E' dolce a preoccuparsi per me, però. Si preoccupa sempre per me. A volte troppo. Ma mi piace quando lo fa. E' un buon segno.

No, un attimo. E' qui, ma questo non vuol dire niente. O, almeno, non dev'essere per forza qui per il motivo che spero io. Quella poca lucidità che sono riuscito a recuperare è consapevole che si tratta di un'eventualità molto improbabile. Stava per raggiungere il suo fidanzato. Stava, quasi sicuramente, per sposarlo. Però ora qui. In una squallida sala interrogatori dell'aeroporto di Islamorada. Niente Washington e niente pancake. Per ora. Non è da Lisbon fare qualcosa di avventato. E' una persona estremamente razionale o, per lo meno, le piace fingere di esserlo. Cerca sempre di fare in modo che la mente guidi il suo istinto. A volte sbaglia, glielo dico sempre che dovrebbe lasciarsi un po' più andare. A volte, però, lo fa inaspettatamente, spiazzandomi. Aveva deciso in quattro e quattr'otto di seguire un uomo appena conosciuto. Poi, evidentemente, ha deciso in una frazione di secondo di scendere da quell'aereo. Penso di avere il diritto di essere un po' spaesato. Ho bisogno di sapere. «Non sei andata a Washington». La mia non è una domanda e lei lo sa. E' il resto che mi interessa. Voglio sapere se ci andrà. O se resterà qui. Con me. Un buon mentalista, per essere tale, non deve essere coinvolto. Io lo sono, eccome se lo sono; quindi non riesco a intravedere nemmeno un indizio nelle sue microespressioni facciali che mi possa rivelare quello che le passa per la testa. Pensare che l'ho sempre definita addirittura traslucente. Ora pagherei per entrare nella sua mente. Eppure ho paura. Una paura fottuta di sapere. Può essere qui perché è troppo onesta per non desiderare un confronto normale tra due persone civili. Può essere qui in nome della nostra amicizia. Può essere qui perché vuole farmi una bella ramanzina e darmi un ceffone. Molto probabile. Può essere qui perché è qui che vuole stare. Improbabile. E folle. Io scapperei da me.

«No», mi dice, con una buona dose di sicurezza nella voce. In effetti, lo dicevo che si sarebbe annoiata a Washington. Un'ondata di calore mi travolge. I suoi occhi e il suo colorito sembrano promettermi cose che due minuti fa non potevo nemmeno osare sperare. Rifletto su quello che ha fatto per me in questi anni. Mi ha coperto mettendo a repentaglio la sua carriera, mi ha salvato la vita milioni di volte incurante della sua, mi ha sempre supportato, perfino nella vendetta, andando contro se stessa. Nessun altro al mondo l'avrebbe fatto. Ha creduto in me quando nemmeno io ci credevo più. Ha deciso che non ero un folle quando perfino io ero arrivato a ritenerlo. Penso alla sua salda stretta di mano che mi ha sempre riportato nella giusta direzione; una mano così piccola e incredibilmente forte. Come lei. Penso alla lieve tensione con cui il suo corpo ha sempre accolto i miei abbracci e alla dolcezza con cui, dopo qualche secondo, vi si abbandonava. Penso ad alcuni sorrisi speciali che mi ha riservato.

Qualche settimana fa le avevo chiesto se le piaceva davvero Pike e aveva eluso la domanda. Le avevo chiesto se era felice e mi aveva risposto con una voce troppo acuta; i suoi occhi sembravano voler dire tutt'altra cosa rispetto a quello che diceva la sua bocca. Penso alle sue lacrime su quell'aereo, durante la mia teatrale dichiarazione. Penso che, dopotutto, posso ancora sperare. Per il momento, bypasso le innumerevoli volte in cui ha provato il desiderio di spararmi, di strozzarmi o di colpirmi con un fermacarte. Se mi ha sempre perdonato, un motivo ci sarà. Dopotutto sono sempre stato presuntuoso.

L'espressione di Lisbon è indecifrabile. Ha le braccia appoggiate sul tavolo, le mani intrecciate. Posa rilassata. Sicura. Mi piace quando fa la donna decisa.

Non sembra arrabbiata. Né delusa. Né felice. Né triste. Sembra…curiosa. Di cosa?

Sorride. Ma ci si può aspettare di tutto dai sorrisi dell'agente Lisbon. Anche di essere strangolati un secondo dopo. E lei avrebbe tutte le ragioni per farlo.

Silenzio. A me va benissimo, mi basta guardarla. Per ora.

Non sono mai riuscito a capire come faccia a essere così esile e, allo stesso tempo, così forte. Così femminile e così decisa. Così dolce e così ferma. E' la prima cosa che ho pensato quando l'ho conosciuta, una dozzina di anni fa. Mano di ferro in guanto di velluto. Teresa Lisbon è in grado di avere la meglio in uno scontro a fuoco, incastrare un assassino, e, un minuto dopo, consolare una madre che ha perso il figlio. E riesce a fare bene tutte queste cose. Come facesse era un mistero, per me. Almeno all'inizio. Poi, a furia di starle accanto, ho cominciato a risolvere l'enigma e quello che scoprivo via via mi piaceva sempre di più. La soluzione è semplice: è una brava agente e una persona buona. L'istinto mi ha suggerito di fidarmi di lei fin dal primo momento; fin da quando mi ha aiutato a rimettermi in piedi dopo il pugno che ero riuscito a ricevere al CBI il primo giorno che vi ero entrato. Non abbiamo mai smesso di farlo: io di fidarmi di lei e lei di sorreggermi. E' una roccia. La mia roccia. Le ho rivelato cose di me che nessuno ha mai saputo. L'ho ammirata, ancora prima di affezionarmi a lei. Poi le ho voluto bene senza nemmeno accorgermene, perché era la cosa più naturale del mondo. Quello strano e dolce sentimento che mi faceva così paura, e che oggi ho capito che è amore, è venuto dopo, giorno dopo giorno. Mi ha invaso, come l'alta marea; senza averne coscienza, mi sono trovato con l'acqua fino al collo. Ma non posso pensare a questo, adesso. Non ora che lei è qui. Potrebbe andarsene da un momento all'altro. E io voglio bearmi della sua presenza, finché me la concederà. Povero ex mentalista infallibile, in balia degli eventi.

Il silenzio continua. Non voglio dire nulla che possa rovinarlo. Ci guardiamo, è bello guardarla. E' lei la prima a romperlo.

Deglutisce e si inumidisce la labbra. «Intendevi davvero quello che hai detto?», mi chiede, un po' esitante, ma non troppo.

Eccola la mia Lisbon. Combattiva. Diretta. Coraggiosa. Non si fida delle mie parole, potrebbe essere stato uno dei miei trucchetti. Vuole andarci a fondo. Forse è un buon segno. O forse vuole solo parlare chiaramente della nostra situazione e darmi due di picche. Le è sempre piaciuta la chiarezza. Sono fiera di lei. Anche adesso. Anche se mi dovesse chiedere se sono impazzito e rifilarmi un bel pugno sul naso.

Per un attimo, però, sotto la sua facciata da donna tutta d'un pezzo, intravedo l'ingenuità di una bimba. Una bimba spaventata e curiosa. L'ho sempre vista. Mi sono innamorato anche di lei.

«Sì, certo», rispondo in un soffio.

«Bene», mi risponde. Sbatte gli occhi e sorride. Sembra sollevata. Non capisco perché. Non oso credere che sia per il motivo che sto pensando io. Normalmente sono presuntuosetto, ma stavolta non voglio illudermi; se non fosse così non credo di poterlo sopportare. In realtà, una parte di me le consiglierebbe di scappare da qui a gambe levate. Di scappare da me finché è in tempo.

Ma, nel frattempo, non posso rinunciare a un piccolo e innocuo giochetto dei miei. La voglio provocare. Farlo mi diverte molto. Dalla sua reazione potrò capire cosa le sta passando per la testa. Forse. E poi è ancora più carina quando si arrabbia.

«Tanto per essere chiari, stiamo parlando di guai, vero?», le chiedo, con finta noncuranza.

«No. No». Replica. I suoi occhioni verdi stanno lanciando dei lampi. Eppure la sua espressione rimane ironicamente dolce. Non accenna a pizzicotti, sparatorie o pugni sul naso. Strano, molto strano. «L'altra cosa», mi suggerisce. Ci giurerei che sta per scoppiare a ridere.

«Oh, quella», fingo stupore.

«Non si scherza su questo». Arriccia le labbra in un leggero sorriso. E' divertita, ma c'è un lieve rimprovero nel suo tono di voce. Mi piace quando fa l'autoritaria con me. Intravedo anche un' impalpabile ombra di paura. No, Teresa, non farò come l'altra volta. Basta, non ho più voglia di giocare e perdere tempo. Non ritratterò. Anche quattro anni fa quelle due parole che mi erano sfuggite prima di fingere di spararti erano vere, ma non ero pronto ad accettarle. Ora sì. Costi quel che costi. Anche se tu me le butterai in faccia e ci riderai su. Così per dire, eh. Conoscendoti, non lo faresti mai. Hai il cuore grande, anche per quello ti amo. Mi fa ancora un po' strano pensarlo, ma è proprio così. Ti amo. E ho bisogno che tu lo sappia. Al massimo mi dirai che per te non è così e ti avrò perso per sempre. Che bella prospettiva. Urrà. Ritorno serio. «Sì. Intendevo quello che ho detto, ogni parola». La fisso intensamente. Contatto visivo. Spero che capisca che è la verità. Sono convinto che lo farà. Ha imparato dal miglior mentalista in circolazione.

«Bene». I suoi occhi si fanno improvvisamente lucidi. Sorride, più apertamente adesso. Le sue fossette sono irresistibili, ma lei non credo se ne accorgerà mai.

«Perché io provo la stessa cosa», mi rivela. Sicura, ma con un velo di timidezza.

Il mio cuore perde un battito. Forse più di uno. Forse rischio un arresto cardiaco. Ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Un'ondata di calore che non provo da molti anni attraversa il mio corpo. Sorrido. Posso rilassarmi, adesso. Una parte di me l'ha sempre saputo. Sono irresistibile e Lisbon non può fare a meno di me. «E' una fortuna», sentenzio. La mia fortuna, in realtà. Lei sorride. Ma non sa in che guaio si sta cacciando. Lei si merita una persona migliore di me. Soffrirà. Anche se non vorrò, la deluderò. E' nella mia natura. Improvvisamente penso che la sua vita sarebbe stata migliore con un uomo come Pike.

Ah, giusto. «E Pike?», le chiedo, tornando serio. Mi dispiace davvero avergli fatto questo, dopotutto non se lo meritava. Mi era quasi simpatico, a volte. Come possono stare simpatici gli ornitorinchi o i moscerini. Lui, però, si sarebbe preso cura di lei. Forse sarebbe stato meglio non mettermi in mezzo e lasciare le cose come stavano. Rovinerò tutto. Teresa, prima o poi, si pentirà di averlo lasciato per me e non lo sopporterò.

«Capirà», mi rassicura lei, con una nota di ironia. E' in questa parola che capisco davvero tutto. Lei ama me, non lui. Lei ha scelto me. Incredibile. Non so cosa ho fatto per meritarmi questa donnina meravigliosa, sempre pronta ad affidarmi la sua vita. Pazza. La deluderò e sto già male alla possibilità che accada. Ho paura. Paura di perderla. Paura di distruggere, per la seconda volta, la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata. Voglio proteggerla. A costo della mia vita. Ma non so se ne sarò all'altezza. Dodici anni fa non lo sono stato. Avevo tutto e l'ho perso. Per colpa mia. Nessuno mi assicura che non accadrà di nuovo. Sono cambiato, lo so, ma sono sempre io. C'è del marcio in me, malgrado quello che pensa Teresa. Sono una cattiva persona. E poi c'è quel dolore anestetizzato che può risvegliarsi in qualunque momento. Nessuno mi assicura che il peso di un passato ingombrante come il mio non annienti anche lei piano piano. La guardo. Nelle sue esili spalle c'è tanta forza; sembrano voler trasportare il peso del mondo, anche quello del mio passato. L'ha sempre fatto. So che vorrà farlo ancora. So che confessare i suoi sentimenti le è costato un enorme sforzo di volontà. Anche lei si è costruita una barriera intorno a se'. Penso al suo passato di bimba cresciuta troppo in fretta, senza una madre e in mezzo alla violenza. Vorrei cancellare quegli anni difficili, restituirle quell'infanzia spensierata che non ha mai avuto; quel dolore, però, l'ha resa la donna forte di cui mi sono innamorato. Aprirsi le costa quasi come costa a me. Eppure ora sta mettendo in gioco se stessa, il suo passato e il suo futuro. Forse perché pensa che ne valga la pena. Lo pensa ora, però. Nessuno mi può garantire che lo continui a pensare per sempre. Nessuno mi garantisce che, in cuor suo, non si sentirà mai messa in ombra dal ricordo di una donna che non c'è più. Non potrò sopportare che non si senta abbastanza amata da me. Ma, mentre la guardo, so che non accadrà. Lei è serena. Lei sa tutto, meglio di me. Sa quanto ho amato e amerò sempre la mia famiglia perduta. Ma ora sa quanto amo lei. E le basta. E' in pace con se stessa. E un po' di quella pace, lei non lo sa, è riuscita a trasmetterla anche a me. Anche adesso.

Teresa, ormai ho tutto il diritto di chiamarla così, almeno nella mia mente, è leggermente arrossita e mi sta guardando con un'aria maliziosa. Mi fa impazzire quando fa la birichina.

«Dillo ancora». Ho sempre detto che ogni sette anni le cellule cambiano e ci si trova davanti una persona completamente diversa. Noi ci conosciamo da dodici anni. Lei è sempre la stessa, eppure riesce a essere diversa ogni minuto.

«Dire ancora cosa?», le chiedo. Ho capito, ma voglio sentirglielo dire. Metterla in imbarazzo è la mia specialità. Ma lei non è affatto in imbarazzo. Strano, a volte lo è per molto meno. Alza le sopracciglia, come per dire che so benissimo di cosa sta parlando.

Io, improvvisamente, non ho più voglia di parole. C'è una cosa che muoio dalla voglia di fare da quando questa donnina combattiva dagli occhi verdi è entrata in questa stanza. Probabilmente, da quando è entrata nella mia vita.

Mi alzo dalla sedia. Non appoggio la caviglia perché intuisco che mi possa fare ancora male. Lo immagino, perché in realtà non provo affatto dolore. Sento solo un'ondata di desiderio che mi scalda il cuore e mi brucia lo stomaco. Mi sporgo verso l'altro lato del tavolo. Verso di lei. Appoggio la mano sinistra sul tavolo, vicino alle sue mani intrecciate. Con l'altra mano mi avvicino al suo viso, fino ad sfiorarlo. Lei è immobile. E' sorpresa. Accarezzo la sua pelle morbida e calda. E' davvero di porcellana come sembra. Costellata di alcune piccole deliziose lentiggini. Vorrei accarezzarla ovunque, ma mi concentro sul suo mento. Mi avvicino sempre di più. I suoi occhi mi rivelano che lo desidera anche lei. E' bello respirare la sua stessa aria. Quando i nostri visi sono ormai vicinissimi, chiudo gli occhi. So che l'ha fatto anche lei. La bacio. Anche le sue labbra sono morbide e calde. Sanno di fragola. O forse è una suggestione. In ogni caso sanno di buono. Le assaggio per un attimo, timidamente. Poi ricomincio ad assaporarle, con dolcezza e determinazione, e realizzo che non posso già farne a meno. Si completano perfettamente con le mie, è un peccato non averlo scoperto prima.

Sono abituato ad avere il controllo della situazione. Sono abituato a fare più cose contemporaneamente. Dormire, bere il mio the, leggere un libro, scherzare, stuzzicare i miei interlocutori e smascherare un assassino. Eppure, ora, non posso prestare attenzione a qualunque cosa non sia Lisbon. Quasi non mi accorgo delle lamentele che provengono da dietro il vetro. Mi accorgo solo della piccola mano che accarezza la mia guancia. Sono scosso da un brivido sotto il suo tocco. Eh no, decisamente non sono abituato a sentirmi come mi sento ora: in balia delle mie sensazioni.

Quando cominciamo a sentire mancanza di ossigeno, ci stacchiamo, anche se fermarmi è estremamente difficile. Desidererei abbracciarla e tenerla stretta a me, teneramente. Desidererei prenderla per la vita e baciarla ovunque. E qualcosa mi dice che lo vorrebbe anche lei. Ma il tavolo ci separa. Ci sarà tempo per quel tipo di cose.

Apriamo gli occhi contemporaneamente. Pochi millimetri ci separano e devo fare un enorme sforzo di volontà per non ricominciare a baciarla. I nostri nasi si toccano, è una sensazione di intimità che mi scalda il cuore. I suoi smeraldi brillano più del solito. Perfetti nella loro imperfezione. Sono puri, proprio come lei. Mentre li guardo, penso che non esista il male nel mondo. John il Rosso non esiste più, da molto tempo ormai. Io sono libero. Il mio passato farà sempre parte di me, Teresa lo sa. Ora, però, un futuro con lei è ciò che desidero sopra ogni cosa. Sto al suo fianco da anni (lei direbbe che, più che altro, sono una spina nel fianco), eppure non ho mai capito che è quello l'unico posto in cui non mi stancherò mai di stare.

Dannazione. Improvvisamente mi ricordo che il male esiste ancora. Lo vediamo tutti i giorni nelle scene del crimine. Vorrei sconfiggerlo, vorrei chiuderlo in una scatola e buttare via la chiave. Non voglio che tocchi Teresa. Un brivido di paura mi percorre la schiena. Ho affidato la mia vita a questo scricciolino. Non potrei sopportare l'idea che le accada qualcosa di brutto. Vorrei proteggerla. Vorrei stringerla tra le mie braccia e non lasciarla più andare. Anche se lei non la prenderebbe affatto bene e premierebbe il mio romantico senso di protezione con un bel pugno sul naso. Perché lei è un poliziotto, perché lei non ha bisogno di essere salvata, bla bla bla… Sciocchezze. Sono già terrorizzato da quello che potrebbe succederle. Mi passano per la testa mille catastrofi. Terremoti, uragani, frane, tsunami, malattie, incidenti. Penso al suo lavoro, sempre in prima linea a combattere il crimine. Scontri a fuoco, operazioni sotto copertura, assassini a piede libero, delinquenti desiderosi di vendetta, mafiosi, gang, terroristi e ladri di biciclette. Dovrò convivere con il terrore di perderla. Vuole salvare il mondo, questa piccola guerriera. Lei è forte, lo so. Lo è molto più di me. Mi sento terribilmente impotente. Dentro di me rinnovo la mia promessa. Proverò sempre a salvarti Lisbon, che tu lo voglia o no. Ma, siccome non sono infallibile e un aiuto sarebbe gradito, spero che i nostri angeli, tua madre, Angela e Charlotte, ovunque siano, ti proteggano. Non ho mai creduto in queste cose. Tu sì, e mi sforzerò di farlo anch'io.

Teresa, la mia Teresa, mi sta guardando come se io fossi a cosa più preziosa del mondo. Non le ho mai visto il sorriso che ora le sta illuminando il volto: è tutto per me. Tra un minuto forse dirò qualcosa che la innervosirà e mi tirerà un pizzicotto. Non importa, mi diverte quando si innervosisce. Mi piace quella rughetta che compare sulla sua fronte quando ne combino una delle mie. Ora, però, sono il centro del suo mondo. E' bello essere guardati così. Nessuno mi ha mai più guardato così, dopo mia moglie. Non penso di meritarmelo. Non so davvero cosa veda in me. Sono un ex truffatore che sfruttava le tragedie della gente; sono un assassino dal cuore malconcio. Lei dice che sono una brava persona. Cercherò di crederci. Se la faccio sorridere in questo modo, qualche merito ce lo devo avere anch'io, tutto sommato. Lei ha visto il peggio di me e mi ama ugualmente.

Wow. Lisbon mi ama. Fa un certo effetto pensarlo. Beh, non posso darle torto. In effetti sono estremamente affascinante. E intelligente. E presuntuoso, lo so. Ok, lei mi ama, ma questo non mi terrà al sicuro dai suoi proverbiali pugni sul naso. Mai abbassare la guardia con l'agente Lisbon. Sarà strano essere una coppia. Anzi no. In effetti, a modo nostro, lo siamo sempre stati. Sarà la cosa più naturale del mondo. Vedremo quanti guai riusciremo a combinare insieme. Non vedo l'ora di scoprirlo. Sarà divertente.

Non potrò mai assomigliare a un normale essere umano, ne sono consapevole. Però posso provare a essere felice. Mentre ammiro il bellissimo viso a pochi millimetri dal mio, penso che la felicità ha gli occhi verdi e non è poi così lontana.


End file.
